Unchained Memories
by SkullFox
Summary: Fox has lost his memories and is infused with unusual abilities...R&R Let me know what u think, opinions are always helpful. Sorry for the long wait...16's still not the last, please forgive the lateness.
1. Chapter 1

"Unchained Memories"

Intro

"_Destiny. Is there any other word as widely used to discribe the unknown? People use it to accept life, love, even death. Is there truly a force that guides us down a set path in life? Or dose a person create their own destinies based on his choices through life...many have followed their lives fearing that this "destiny" could play them an unfair hand but then again...when has life ever been fair?"_

(two years after the fall of the Angalar...)

The Great Fox simply drifted in space, there was no work in Lylat for a lone mercinary. His team had left him, his faith had been shattered, and there was an emptiness that he couldn't explain. He had no memories on the years that had past, he knew of some things but others were...unclear. He was driven by the fact that he knew he was searching for something, but...it's purpose and what it truely was escaped him. The lonesome vulpine could only travel while repairing what parts of the ship he could and hope that somehow the answers would find him...

3:28am 3121ad Sep 22nd 

Chapter 1

It was particullarly hard to sleep this particular night, the ac in Fox's room had broken and the only other room available that wasn't packed full of things and it depressed him for reasons he could no longer remember. At the time he decided to continue his work of repairing the ship's com system as it had been malfunctioning lately. The work was hard and long as this was usually a two person endevor, but because of his own foolishness he had no one accept for a barely functioning robot, who's only working program was as a bridge hand. The sweat rolled down his golden orange fur, he had no idea how long he'd been working at this but, he knew it was not a short while...his thoughts were his only companions now and even they seemed to taunt him for his negligant stupidity. As he finally replaced a few more wires he shouted, "Computer...intercom, bridge." He paused for a moment, "How's that ROB?"

A monotone voice sounded back, "Communications system at 97.326percent..."

Fox wiped the sweat from his face with the white shirt he'd been wearing, "That'll have to do for now. Say were are we anyhow?"

The intercom answered with ROB's voice, "Our current possition is in the Danjus system...five sectors from Varsac Prime, advise refuling as cells are currently at 38percent."

"Good idea ROB, get us clearance in advance. If i'm needed for anything I'll be in the shower for a while. Fox out."

Fox had just reached his room when the intercom sounded off an alarm followed by ROB's voice, "Captain...I am detecting a dead vessal...one life form on board...lifeform is vulpine. Current status...unconcious...cause unknown. Vessal appears to be of arwing class though slightly modified, it's fuel cells have run dry."

Fox sighed thinking for a moment that he should just leave this perosn be but, having someone to talk to seemed to good to pass up, "Clear the docking bay doors I'll bring 'em in."

Fox rushed to the docking bay just happy to have a reason to get off the ship...when he got to his arwing he looked at it sickeningly. It was once so beautiful, but now the paint had faded, rust had set in and he found himself constantly repairing it's drive systems. He was just glad there were no enemy fighters as he had not yet repaired it's faulty weapon system, nonetheless he boarded the craft and turned his usual rock music on before heading out into the voids of space. The blue colored craft he found was as ROB had said, a modled down arwing with gull class wings and a rounder body. He hovered over it for a moment before he initiallized his arwing's towing system and carefully guided the craft into the waiting docking bay of the Great Fox. He leapt out of his arwing and hesitated before walking to the other craft's cockpit, he used the craft's emercangy override panel beneath it's hull to force the cockpit open. He climbed up the small rungs that formed a tiny stepladder to it's passenger, there was blood covering the comand console of the ship and a vixen lay huddled over in the seat, wearing a type of blue body armor and helmet with a dark visor. He lifted the surprisingly heavy stranger and cradled her in his arms holding an arm under her back and one beneath her legs. "ROB...trasfer all transmissions to the medical bay, she's banged up pretty bad." After his words the intercom sounded with the word "Affirmative", ROB's standard reply, and Fox headed down the halls.

Near the living quarters he stopped at a small elevator and stepped aboard. He pressed a button labled medical and the lift sped to it's location on the ship's second deck. The medical bay was just feet from the elevator...it'd been so long since he needed use of the place that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, he sat the injured vulpine into a nearby chair and worked all of the dust off of the metal operation table. As soon as it was clean Fox lay her on it and removed her helmet; she was a stunning creature, with blue hair that was slightly long in the back and only eyebrow length at the bangs he tilted her head to one side, there was a small almost invisible scar on the lip of her muzzle...her face reminded him of something, his heartbeat increased, but he couldn't recall who she reminded him of. Then again she was the first vixen he'd seen in "God only knows how long", and he had to admit, she had a very appealing body. He unhooked the armor about her chest and removed the hard blast aromr peice that covered her breasts, beneath was a blue jumpsuit revealing a large cut between her breasts and a blaster wound near her right shoulder. He was forced to pull away part of her one peice jumpsuit, he unzipped it slightly and rolled it down her blue furred shoulders until the cut on her chest was expsed, it didn't need stitches but, he needed to disinfect it or the wound could become serious fast. He went to a metal cabinet and retrieved a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls, he lightly covered the wound in the clear liquid then went to the blaster hole in her shoulder. This needed to be taken care of but examined first, he took out a small device with a cone shaped head and a tiny ligh this allowed him to inspect the insides of the wound, a nicked or severed artory would need a hospitol...but in her case she was lucky there was no immense damage. He went to the same cabinet and retrieved the stitching kits, he dipped a needle into the alcohol then using a small lighter he carried for emergencies he burned the needle making sure it was properly disinfected. The wound was closed up in no time and for extra precaution he poured a bit of the clear liquid on the wound. After he was done he fixed her uniform back around her body and lifted her off the table. He took her to his bedroom and lay her in his bed, then casually walked back to the docking bay where he'd continue his work...

000

Her vision blurred as she opened her eyes to a foriehn environment, the blue vixen was taken by the sights. Red sheets and blankets kept her warm, the walls were a metalic sliver color, and about the walls several weapons hung, she reached for her blaster to find it was still there...whoever had found her obviously had no intentions of harming her or they'd have taken it from her. As she rolled out of the bed she noticed that her wounds had been dressed and a small digital clock on the nightstand read 8:14am. She staggered as she stood up, she'd lost a lot of blood but, she was recovering. She didn't know who had done all this but, she own them one...she made her was out of the room and into the hall. There was a loud music coming from down the hall toward a large set of doors, figuring that this was where she'd find her helper she went ahead and found herself in a large docking bay, a jutebox near the door was playing a very loud fast paced rock song, the walls seemed to have a tinge of rust to them, extra parts lay all over this massive room, and just a few yards away were four arwings and her fighter...as she approached the docked fighters she noticed a pair of boots and a slightly baggy pair of camo pants sticking out from under one of the ships, a bushy red-orange tail swished back and forth to the tune of the music that filled the room. She sauntered over to see a well defined set of furry abs the person's upper torso hidden under the ship a hand reached out and seemed to scout about the floor for a moment...

The hand pointed to a small wrench near her foot, "Think you can kick that under here for me?!" A voice shouted over the music.

She did so but, a little too hard as the wrench shot under the arwing with a loud thud. "Son of a..." Fox managed to stifle saying the word "bitch", as the wrench had struck him in the side of the head. The vixen stood by waiting for him to finish and soon he slid out from under the vehicle laying on a small board on wheels holding a small glass cylinder.

"Fuck! The most expensive part and the damn thing blows out!" He cursed studying the object.

The blue vixen was a bit stunned she hadn't expected to find a fox here. She noticed he had green eyes and a well defined chest and arms to go with his abs, a pair of metal dogtags hung from his neck, the fur on his entire body was the same color as that on his tail, spare for a strip of white hair on his head and the tip of his tail. He sat up on the dolly and began to run his fingers over with a rag removing a large amount of black oil. He strode over to the vixen and much to her surprise began to inspect his work on her shoulder...

"You're pretty luck, I was traveling this sector..." Fox said pointing at the blaster wound, "...blaster shots like those can go from bad to worse just like that." He finished snapping his fingers.

She simply stared at him with her peircing blue eyes as though she was searching for something.

Fox started to walk off toward the door to the hallway, "Look your ship's a wreck...so if you'd like, you can stay aboard but only until we get to Varsac Prime." He said coldly.

The vixen's face froze, "You can't leave me down there!"

"Humph...watch me." Fox said walking out of the docking bay.

She quickly caught up to him and pulled his arm forcing him to look into her eyes, "Where do you think this happened? You leave me on that rock and I'm dead."

"Sorry but it's not my problem..." Fox said, "...I've got my own to deal with."

"Then how about this..." She said attempting to bargin with him, "...I'll work for you on this ship just until I can fix my ship...then I'll just leave."

Fox gave her an uncertain look...which tuned to a bit of a grin as she pulled close to him rubbed ran a knee against his thigh, "Pleeease." She begged in a rather seductive voice.

Fox rolled his eyes with a very frustrated sigh, if she was willing to go that far for a ride, he figured he may as well let her ride along. It wouldn't hurt to have a living person aboard to talk to, plus he could use an extra pair of arms to help with the meinial repair tasks around the ship. He honestly didn't even take her offer seriously, he may have lost a lot of who he was but, he was still a gentlefox and would never have taken the offer anyhow. "Fine...but you'll work when I do and you'll stay in your own room."

The vixen stood up straight and extened a hand to him, "People call me Kursed."

"Fox...Fox McCloud." Fox answered shaking her petiet yet strong hand. "Follow me and I'll show you your room. Then I'll get us both some food."

She followed him down the halls until they came to the living quarters, "My room's to the right, you can take that one there at the end of the left hall. The galley is at the end of this main hall before the lift that leads to the bridge on either side."

As he said this Fox strolled further on down the hall and Kursed made her way to the room he pointed out, it was perfectly maintained and clean. A light blue comforter lay across the bed, all else was bear, as she sat on the bed her memories overcame her and the tears began to fall which quickly broke into heartbreaking sobs...

_He dosn't even remember me.Did I make a mistake when I refused to come back? I still love him but, why would he forget? Did it truly hurt him that much to watch me leave that he gave everything up? Or is this what he really wanted...to be alone? Next chance I get I'll try my hardest to jog his memory...still..._She said calming herself down..._What are the odds that we'd meet again like this? He saved my life again. We truly must be bound by destiny to find one another._

000

Fox at meanwhile was now cooking breakfast for himself and his new temporary crewmember, pancakes, eggs, and bacon, he was moderately good at cooking but, something at the time was sticking to the back of his mind. He was certain he knew Kursed from somewhere before, he wanted to remember, he tried everything foxly possible to force himself to remember...but there were what seemed to be missing spots in his memory. He couldn't explain it. It was driving him nuts as he sat there cooking enough food for two. He went over in his mind what he'd say to her hoping to pry some sort of information out of her, at least without having to do so physically. It was as he finished with their meals that she walked into the galley, Fox was surprised to see her wearing a very tight gray tank top and a pair of jeans a bit lighter blue than her fur. He also noticed a small green gem hanging from a gold chain on her neck...

Fox walked to the table she sat at and slid her a plate of food, "So...Kursed, where you from? What were you doing out there?" He asked in a rather impolite voice as he sat across from her.

She was taken by his tone, she wasn't used to being talked to like that, "Well...captain..." She retorted putting a sarcastic tone to the word "captain". "...my home world was destroyed over four years ago, and I was in my particular situation because some bounties don't give up without much of a fight."

Fox swallowed a large peice of bacon, "I'll say..." He said pointing his fork at the still visible wound between her breasts, "...that's a pretty odd place for a cut. So you're a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah...most seem to give up easily enough but...you always manage to find one who's gonna give you trouble." She replied taking a bite of her own food, "I got these from a big ape on Varsac Prime named Nallek..." She started to laugh a bit, "You know it's kinda funny...he had six of his goons hold me down to give me this cut. As big as he was you'd figure he'd have the guts to do it himself

"Well you're part of my crew for the time being so...no visits..." Fox said, "...we're here to refuel, get some supplies, then we're gone. I don't wanna waste anymore time than I have to on dry land."

A confused look washed over Kursed's face, "Why is that?"

"I'm...not sure..." Fox said, "...I've been looking for something for the last three or so years...but..."

"What?" She asked now more interested in the story than the food.

"I can't remember what it is that I'm looking for...but I know it's very important to me...and I won't stop until I find it."

Both of them fell into a silence for the rest of the meal, a sound that Kursed was not accustomed to; it made her feel vulnerable for some reason. She wanted to simply tell him how they knew each other, but she could tell something was wrong as she attempted to scan his mind with her telepathy. She found no memories of the past years from her rescue on Sauria, even the defeat of the Angolar and the aparoids...Fox would never have forgotten those things.

_Something must have happened to him.But what could have wiped out so many memories?_ She looked him over noticing that he was a bit lager and more musculine than she recalled. _And he's obviously been using the weight room...Wait a second could he be looking for me subcontiously? It makes a bit of sense...maybe the com systems on the ship still works, then I could contact the others. Maybe they know what's going on..._

Her thoughts were cut off prematurely by Fox's voice, "Well...there've been some issues with the hyperdrive engines so I'm gonna see what I can do about getting them back online. You know anything about replacing converter cupplings?"

"Yes some things." Kursed said realizing it was this very fox that had taught her.

"Good there's a panel that's been loosened in the floor of the hall by the living quarters, there's a good deal of them that need replaced." As Fox made his way out of the room he stopped at the door, "And be careful in there it can get a little hazardous."

She smiled at the bit of the old Fox that showed through if even only for a moment...perhaps there was a way that she could force him to recall, even if it took drastic measures. She finished off the last of her own food and with a deep sigh headed to the task Fox had set to her...

000

It was darker than she cared for below the halls of the ship and there was a horrible smell, that of burnt wiring and old dust. The hologen flashlight in her hand was her only true source of light as she checked the panels one by one replacing the small metal cupplings as she found the ones that were blackened or weathered. This took longer than she would have liked but, she realized she was done and Fox had yet to check her progress. She took this as an opportunity to go to her ship and check things, she crawled into the cockpit and activated her control console then after a few minutes of key presses the communications screen turned on blankly, it's picture was unclear but, there was a blue figure who was trying to say something...

"Krys...you...how...where are you?" It was Falco's voice but, the image was snowy and his signal kept cutting out.

"Falco I'm on the Great Fox."

A few seconds went by before his picture came in clear, his wides blue eyes which matched his feathers showed a glint of surprise, "Say again..."

"I am aboard the Great Fox...but something's wrong, Fox dosn't seem to remember anything."

His signal died out for a moment and cut back in, "Kry...this is important...he has amneisia. We don't know what caused it but, he has a blank spot in his memory about six years wide..."

Krystal was speechless, here she believed that he actually forgot about her when he was really just sick.

"Listen keep him on a striaght train of thought...we tried to jog his memory but he ran off...he's been gone for two years claiming that he's looking for something but he dosn't even know what it is..." Falco paused for a moment, "Where are you right now?"

"We'll be landing on Varsac Prime soon...it just seems to be taking some time to get clearance."

Falco let out a huge sigh of relief before talking again, "Look we don't know what caused his memory loss...but, we can't come to help you. As soon as he sees use he jumps to hyperspace and it's impossible to know where he's going since no two ships can occupy the same hyperspace zone. Just keep him safe and happy until we can figure something out alright?"

Krystal hesitated for a moment, "No problem Falco..."

"And Krys...it's good to see you back. Falco out."

000

Fox at the moment had just finished repairing the hyperdrive engines' gravitational ruflux module, this is the peice of a hyperdrive engine that works a bit like a G-diffuser keeping the extra g's of light speed from demolishing the ship. He had worked up quite a sweat, he figured that he should probably check on Kursed and looked toward the roof. "Computer locate living crew member..."

There was a silence before the ship's main computer sounded, "One life sign designated to crewmember Krystal located in the docking bay." It was obviously still programmed with her name.

The name hit him like an pulsar shotgun, forcing him to his knees with his hands grasping the sides of his head, his screams echoed through the halls in endless waves ushering the blue vixen to his side, who was breathing heavily from the effort of running there from the docking bay. She knelt beside him and quickly lifted his face to meet hers...the pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and his vision was failing, just before he fell unconcious into her arms he managed to whisper a single word in a painwracked voice...

_"Kry...stal."_

His breathing was labored as was the sweaty vixen who was forced to carry his muscular frame to his room where she as well collapsed on his bed. She rested there until her strength returned to her, he was much heavier than anything she was accustomed to carrying but, this was possibly due to the mucular nature of the vulpine. After a few minutes the golden orange vulpine began to grimmace, tossing and turning while saying her name in a hardly audible murrmuring voice. Krystal wiped the perspiration from his forehead...he was running a dangerously high fever, she pulled a chair beside the bed and went to the bathroom where she got a cold, wet cloth and folded it onto his forehead. It wasn't long sitting there that she finally fell asleep against the side of the bed barely sitting in the chair. She was suddenly awakened by ROB's voice over the ship's intercom...

"Ship's captain incapacitated...second in command will take temporary control..." His unemotional voice droned on, "We are approaching alloted destination...please select course of action."

"ROB, Fox could be really hurt...just set us into orbit and send for a physician." Krystal ordered.

There was the sound of metalic fingers hitting computer keys before a voice transmitted over the intercom, "This is Doctor Pheonix Whilde can I help you?"

"Yes doctor...I am with the Star Fox team of the Lylat system..." Krystal answered hoping this particular doctor was a fan, "...Fox McCloud recently fell unconcious and is yet to wake...he has a very high fever and amneisia to a small extent we really need your help up here."

There was a pause, "...I have a lock on the Great Fox's signal, I'll be there as soon as possible." With those words the transmission cut out, and ROB voiced another anouncment.

"...Now entering gravitational orbit." As his voice cut out the ship hit heavy turbulance for a moment and settled as it's engines cut out.

000

It was about twenty minutes later when ROB informed Krystal of a ship that was docking in the docking bay. She met the doctor just outside the docking bay doors. He looked almost exactly like her avian friend Falco, spare for his blood red feathers and squared glasses that sat on the bridge of his beak, he wore blue kakies a white lab coat and had a stethiscope hanging from around his neck and a black leather bag in on hand.

"Hello there my dear..." He said extending a polite feathered hand, "...I am Pheonix Whilde MD...where might our sick hero be?"

Krystal smiled pleasantly at his politeness, "I am Krystal and he's just down here follow me please."

The bird seemed taken by the interior of the ship as they made their ways down the many halls that would lead to Fox's room. Both she and the doctor entered the room. The ruby avian sat in Krystal's chair and sat his bag on the ground, he removed the wet rag from Fox's brow and felt his face with the back of his hand, with a "mm humm" the bird placed his stethiscope's hands over his ears and placed it's listening end to the sleeping vulpine's chest, he removed the device with a dissapointed "humm", then he reached into his bag and produced a small machine and a seringe. He used the needle to effortlessly penetrate the vein in Fox's arm and draw a small portion of blood which he then held up to the light. He placed a few drops of blood on the slide and set it on the small black machine he had set on the nightstand. It hummed for a moment before displaying a hologram, small round red disks with tiny specs of white on them. "Hold the phone..." The doctor stated in amazement, "...what in the name of creation is that?"

As he finished his sentance the avian touched a part of the holograhm with his index finger and one of the disks now covered the entire veiwing space; this was a blood cell but, it had dozens of tiny things moving about it's surface. Pheonix increased the image again and quickly removed his glasses. The small things on the blood cell looked like tiny spiders made on metal each with six legs.

"This is amazing." The doctor said as if he'd discovered the foundtain of youth, "They're nanomachines...but their technology is beyond anything I've ever even heard of...Beltino Toad himself would be amazed by this."

"What dose it mean?"

"Well I'll need a bit of time with Fox to myself if you don't mind." The crimson foul said standing up.

Krystal grimmaced at the ideal of leaving Fox alone but gave in, "I'll be in the galley. When you're done just ask the ship's computer to patch you in through the intercom and let me know what's going on."

She sat in the galley for hours long after the ship's lights dimmed imitating the setting sun. She'd eaten several times and couldn't stop drinking coffee to keep herself awake, but there was still no word from Fox's room she was becoming very nervous...she used her telepathy to hone in on what was happening but, being unfamiliar with the bird his complex thoughts were hard for the blue vixen to desipher, and at the moment Fox's were a bendled mess of random images and visions. One part of this brought a tear to her eye as she could hear his weakened mind calling out to her, as if to chase away the incredible pain she felt inside of him. It was about another hour later that Pheonix's voice rang out over the speakers.

"Miss Krystal...I'm done back here."

Before she even realized it herself she was moving down the halls at a rapid pace before she finally came to a stop as Fox's door slid open. Fox was sitting up and holding the side of his head, he cringed at the hollow echo of Krystal's boots on the metalic floor. When she reached the opposite side of the bed Krystal placed a furry hand on his which he quickly tightened into his grip.

"Now then Mr. McCloud..." The avian started pushind his glasses up a bit, "...the small bugs that I've showed you are nanomachines called Nanites. They seem to have integrated themselves into your entire linmbic system, as well as your neural network and your muscular structure...they may be even slightly to blame for your current loss of memory. Luckily enough your memories seem to be coming back to you slowly. Now there is no telling what these things can do to your body...could be weapons planned to kill you at a moment's notice, then again they could be like internal medics that work along with your fibren cells to heal cuts and wounds. I've also seen Nanites used to increase strength in people with muscular deficiancies...but, I've never seen Nanites like these they seem to actually comunicate with one another and work together as if they themselves were alive. The A.I in those things alone must be worth trillions."

Fox broke a cocky grin, "So...I'm a walking gold mine? Is there any way to find out what these things are doing to me?"

"Well you can just go about your average day to day and guage how you feel different to all your normal activities...then see if it goes any further..." The doctor said locking his things into his bag, "...for instance you seem rather well built; you could see to your normal physical training and see if there are any odd happenings. Let's just all hope these particular Nanites are helpers and not killers."

The two vulpines saw him off and both waved good-bye as his small ship pulled out of the docking bay. As they stood there Krystal glanced over at the vulpine that was standing at her side. "Fox? Do you...I...mean? Can you remember?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Fox mearly looked at her from the corner of his eye and a cocky smirk spread across his face. In a fit of excitement she leapt into his arms hugging him tightly...she was reunited with the one she loved, after three years of lonliness and solitude she didn't have to be alone anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1:10am 3121ad Sep 25

The two vulpine sat on the bridge waiting for a dock to open in the city below, Fox sat in his captain's chair and Krystal on his lap hanging her legs over the arm rest, completely absorbed in the fact that she was in his arms again. Fox now had limited memories but, Krystal did her best to help restore them now that he was himself again. It was late noon when the lovers left the bridge and headed to the galley, "Yo ROB." Fox said before leaving the room, "Put us down in the first availiable hanger."

"Rodger." ROB's monotone voice sounded.

The two vulpines walked down the halls hand in hand, as they walked Fox felt something in the back of his mind, he searched through his mind and when he found it he felt a familiar presants and reached for it. As his mind opened this new spot a rush of visions hit him all at once, including one where Krystal was doing something to him that made his face turn a deep red. Krystal noticed all of this and looked at his flushed face, "Fox? What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know...I felt something and then I was flooded with visions."

This situation sounded familiar, "Can you explain it?"

"...Yea. It was cloudy and soft but looked like a blue light...in the corner of my mind."

Krystal froze as she realized what had happened, "Fox...did you see my thoughts?"

That must have been the answer, the Nanites, "Could the bugs have done this to me?"

Krystal's mind automatically focused on the thought that had made Fox turn red, "What all did you see?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Fox smiled and gently kissed the corner of her muzzle, "Just a bunch of random, incoheirant visions..." He replied saving her the embarrassment of what he'd seen.

000

Fox made a mental note of this new development and the two simply headed to the galley...Fox prepared them both a light lunch and they both took their seats across from each other. They sat and ate while they talked about what they'd done over the past three years but, something bothered Fox...

"Why did you leave Krys?" Fox asked genuinely as if he had no clue.

Krystal was a bit distraught at the mention of that day, "...You...made me leave. You said it was for my own good...and that I'd learn eventually that you only did it because you loved me. You were just trying to protect me." She said wiping a few tears from her face. "But I reacted like an idiot...you came back for me but...I refused and left, one thing led to another and I became a bounty hunter. You have no idea what I've been through."

Fox wiped away her tears with a furry caring hand, "Krys...I'm sorry...if I could go back and change things I would...Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked caressing her cheek.

Krystal rubbed her face into his strong, caring palm...then a smile gleamed across her face, "...I'm sure I can think of something."

As they ate her tail reached beneath their table and grasped his, this was something they'd done quite often all those years ago. It felt like an eternity since Fox had felt her silky fur against his. It was a feeling he had sorely missed, as was his touch to her. She was so happy when she was first accepted into the Star Fox team, it had been the end of a long, lonesome journey to avenge her planet's demise and the death of her people. This made her esspecially appriciate her time with Fox as his presants always made her feel as though she was no longer alone, as if nothing in the galaxy could touch her...she remembered just how serious their relationship had gotten before they seperated. She even went as far as to question him about mating, a question she'd never really gotten an answer to, instead all she recieved was a low mindless "uhhhhhh." followed by his normal tongue tied sentances. She noticed that at the moment he seemed to be concentrating rather hard on something and tried to meet his glowing green eyes as he stared at his empty plate...

He was actually at the time trying to get a hold on this new telepathic power of his which was proving rather difficult, he kept tapping into Krystal's mind attempting to filter through the massive amount of thoughts. Her mind was incredibly powerful, so much that at one point he nearly blacked out from the surge of power. After about an hour of doing this he tried again and came up with a single image...it was Krystal and Himself watching the Cornerian sunset from the night he had first admitted his feelings to her. _"Yea...I remember that too Krys."_

Krystal's ears perked up, "Remember what?"

"Hmmm...were you just reading my mind?" Fox asked.

"A little...but, only because you were reading mine."

Fox thought about what had just happened, "Do you think it's possible for two telepaths to communicate with their powers?"

"If you'd like we could try it." She replied resting her hand on his.

Fox didn't reply, instead Krystal watched eyes become a less than perfect, cloudier green as he tapped into his new power. He stopped the flow of thoughts like before and tried to think of something.

_"Can you hear me?" _He thought to himself.

There was a delighted laughter, _"I can...I can hear you clearly."_

Fox let out a mischeivious laugh, _"I'm gonna screw with Falco's head so bad."_

The two snapped out of their trance like states and stared at each other, they both realized that they were becoming closer without even trying...now they could even contact each other without any form of technology. It gave them both a feeling of togetherness that few people had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. As he smiled Krystal's heart melted, he looked like a small kit who'd just gotten a new toy. They had not even realized they had landed as they were too involved with the moment, this of course gave Krystal the time she needed to bring up old questions...

"Hey...umm Fox..." She started turning a bit purple as her blush mixed with her deep blue fur, "...do you remember the question I asked you back on Corneria all those years ago?"

Fox's ears perked up, "You mean the really personal one about mates? Yeah."

"You never really gave me an answer?" She finished managing to fight off her redness, "So...have you?"

Fox sighed after a deep breath, he secretly wished Falco would barge in like the first time she'd asked him this question but...there was no help, "Damn...well. I used to date a girl at the academy, we were almost to that point in our relationship when we decided to break up...so almost. What about you? You can't expect me to believe someone as beautiful as you didn't have a siutor or two on Cerinia."

She stalled for a moment, "True...there were several young foxes that had me in their sights, but, virginity is a very serious thing in my culture. It is...sacred, for a better choice of words."

Fox scratched his chin in thought, "Pretty much the same here. I swore a long time ago that I'd wait until I found the one girl I'd spend my life with...but, then father died and mother and the whole mercinary thing happened. Then it became hard to turn a corner without some girl throwing herself at me...I guess that was about the time I gave up looking and decided that if the right girl was out there she'd find me. Two years later I found you and..." Fox cut himself off before he said anything stupid.

Unfortunately for Fox however Krystal's telepathy almost instantly caught the part of the sentance he'd stifled out, "...Me? You thought like that? For how long?"

Fox realized he'd been caught and simply answered, "Honestly since the first time we talked like this."

"Fox!" Krystal said with absolute surprise, "That was two days after we met."

"I know...but, that was all I needed." At this point Fox stood up and took her hands in his lifting her from her seat, "Krystal if I searched my entire life I'd never find anyone even a tenth as perfect as you are; I've always loved everything about you especially your smile." He finished pushing her eyesight into his own with a finger under her chin. This comment of course made her smile brightly melting Fox's heart as it always did. "That was why I started looking for you after you left...I realized just how hard life was without you there and...I...I disolved the team so that I could find you but, then something happened and I just forgot everything..."

Tears were beginning to gather behind the blue vixen's eyes, she couldn't say anything...Fox had given up the one thing he'd always cared for...perhaps even the only friends he'd ever known just to look for her. She'd alway thought of him as her hero after saving her from that crystal prison on Sauria, now he'd saved her life on another of many occasions; he'd saved her from her prison, from dog fights in her Arwing, on several ground missions, and even now from her own deep seated depression by letting her know that he had always cared even when sending her away. His intentions were always in her best interest even if it were at the cost of his own. As her tears became visible in her blue face she leaned into him hugging him tightly and buried her face in his chest wetting his fur with her tears. She tried to say something but found no words, his actions spoke louder than words ever could, he'd spent the last three years of his life in heartbroken solitude in hopes of finding her. He joined in her tears as he rested his chin on her head, nothing could have made him happier than that moment...they were crying in each other's arms...not from sadness but just the opposite they loved each other on a level neither had ever even known of.

000

They remained in their embrace until their tears were spent, and Fox lifted his head to notice the clock on the wall wich displayed the time as 5:21pm. Fox didn't want to let his blue furred angel go but, there were matters that needed to be dealt with before they could leave.

He pushed her away to arm's length, "I think we need to get this ship fixed so we can go home. At least before nightfall...this place is nasty at night."

Krystal nodded in reply and the two headed to the docking bay where they made their was to a large metal door on the ship's hull. Fox punched in some numbers on a keypad and the door slid open reveiling a small metal gangway and the interior of a rather shaby looking hanger. At the base of the gangway a small primate waited wearing a mechanic's garb, a pair of blue overalls, a white undershirt, and a large box wrench resting on his shoulder. As the two vulpine approached the monkey shook Fox's hand...

"Pleasure 'ta meet'cha, there Mr. McCloud, name's Jake." He said with a rather thick accent, "Yer bot called ahead an let ma crew in on ya lil engine trouble."

"The hyperdrive's G-force reflux may still need some check ups I fixed it...but I'm no mechanic." Fox said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Welp...this'll take 'bout..." Jake paused while he went over a clipboard, "...2...8...10 hours." He finished adding time each repair would take.

"I would've liked to have left sooner but it dosn't seem like that's gonna happen."

The brown furred monkey stretched his neck a bit, "Welp...if we really push it...I reckon we may pound 'er out in...'bout seven." Jake replied.

Fox shook the monkey's hand again, "I'd really appriciate that...but it looks like we're gonna need lodging for the night."

Jake had just turned to walk toward the ship when he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "That so? There's a pretty nice inn just a bout...five or so blocks from here just tell em Jake sent ya they'll set ya up for the night."

Fox and Krystal thanked the primate before they left the hanger into a dreary landscape, Krystal had seen this place before but, it still affected her. It was barren like a wasteland, there was a hot, dry wind blowing that brought tears to Krystal's eyes, the red sand that layered the ground swept into her eyes. Fox didn't seem to have much of a problem with it however, the city hardly seemed like a city at all. Most of the buildings were ground level, made of rough materials, brick and wood...It wasn't too long before the vulpines were at the small motel Jake had pointed out. Small was right, this place would be lucky if it had twenty rooms, each was seperated like a small appartment housed in it's own building, the main office roughly double the size of any one of them. Above the office's door was a luminecent sign "Varsac Paradise"...

Fox laughed as he read the name, "Yea right...those words don't even belong in the same sentance."

"No kidding." Krystal agreed, "Cerinia's better off and it's been completely destroyed."

The two walked into the office where they were met by another primate, this was femal with a much lighter fur color than Jake's had been, she was a bit heavy set but, it was only obvious that she was with child. She approched the counter with her hands on her back to support her weight...

"Rooms are two hundred credits a night...and..." The stunned simion stopped in mid sentance, "...Wow...you're Fox McCloud...and Oh...you..."

Krystal put one hand on her heart, "Look...I'm sorry for what happened last time I was here...but, those men were trying to kill me. It's the life of a bounty hunter...but if there's a way I can make it up to you all please let me know."

"A heartfelt appology from Kursed...didn't expect that..." The primate said, "...well in that case the name's Miranda."

"And mine is really Krystal." Krystal said shaking Miranda's hand.

Miranda reached beneath the counter and place a metal key on the counter form which a small ring hung, "Well...I can't be charge'n Fox McCloud now can I...and Krystal be carefull...Nallek has been around here a few times looking for a blue vixen bounty hunter."

As Fox took the key he left behind more than enough credits to cover the charge, leaving the room before she was given the chance to respond. Their room was placed in the back of the lot far from the main office...Fox was a little happy to know this, he wanted to make sure no one disturbed the little rest he'd get before they left flat land again. The room looked like a small cabin painted a dull green color, it's shingled roof showing many signs of wear and tear over the years. The interior however changed dramatially; there was a luxorious canopy bed with bright red linens and a blue canopy, there was a small refrigerator near the bed as well as a mini bar, the bathroom was massive with a two person shower and what looked like a hot tub that was sunken into the floor. Fox was thouroughly impressed by the room. Krystal took the moment to take a shower as Fox simply lay on the bed to relax...

000

Krystal stood in the pulsating stream of hot water for about an hour before realizing she'd left her clothes on the dresser, she emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her covreing her private parts. There was a soft snore coming from the fox laying on the bed...at this point Krystal herself was growing tired, she didn't bother looking for a nightgown as she didn't pack one, instead she decided to use the white lace undergarments she already wore under the towel. She shed the towel and climbed into the large bed where Fox was laying with one arm across Krystal's pillow and the other hanging over the side of the bed. She moved up against his warm body under the red blankets and lay her head on his strong chest allowing the steady sound of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep...

It wasn't long before she woke up, it was dark now and Fox was still asleep, until she yawed and sat up in the bed. Fox sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes until he saw what the vixen was wearing...his mouth hung open at the sight of her exposed body and his throat ran dry instantly turning his face a very dark red...

"Krystal...what?...I mean...did we..."

Krystal chuckled as she put a finger to his lips, "No Fox...you were as always a perfet gentlefox...I just forgot any nightwear while we were on the ship I wasn't expecting to stay for the night."

"Good..." Fox said with relief, "...if it dose happen I'd at least like to remember doing it."

Krystal laughed as she pulled on a gray t-shirt, and matching jean pants, "Well if you recall properly we almost did once..."

"True...I felt like killing Falco for that. I remember because that was what caused me to put free locks on all the ship's doors."

Fox smiled a bit as he blushed some more, "I'm a little glad he did walk in though...I don't think we were really ready, it would have only complicated things more than they already were."

"Yea...I agree." Krystal said with a sigh. "Say Fox...Peppy told me something a long time ago when I asked him if you were interested in me."

Fox smiled at the thought of her asking Peppy such a question, "What was that?"

"To ask you something; Since you're so famous you could litterally ask a girl and they'd jump at the opportunity to bare your kits..."

Fox chuckled at the truth as he remembered the group of young ladies that would flash him as he departed the Great Fox after a mission, "Yea...now that I think about it that's probably true. Why?"

"Well I find it admirable that you wouldn't take advantage of your fame like that."

Fox sighed, "Krys you don't seem to understand. When I do that...I want it to express my love...not make kits. Though that is the most obvious upside."

Krystal sprouted a sly grin, "Did I just hear you correctly? You consider kits a plus...dose that mean you want to be a parent?"

"Well yea...I think everyone dose to some extent." Fox replied rolling out of bed. "How long have we been asleep?" He asked stretching his back and looking to the clock...2:30...still about three hours left.

Just then Fox was tackled to the ground by Krystal who was now sitting on his waist, "Well it's a little sudden...but I like it." Fox said with a smile.

"Shhhut up." She hissed covering his mouth. "Two of Nallek's goons Tomak and Nanno."

Fox forced her off of him and onto the bed, he moved to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly, there were two men outside searching the area. One was average enough a gray furred wolf with a patch of black on his face, he was dressed in a black denim vest and a pair of black jeans, the toes of his heavy boots were covered by an external steel plate. _"He dosn't look all that tough"_ Fox thought to himself, though his thoughts were cut off as he caught a clear look at the taller of the two. A Luxonian...this guy was huge as his pacaderm race often was roughly 8 feet tall, he had a short trunk, cracked tusks, and the usual elephantine ears. His gray skin was scarred across his tree trunk thick forearms, he wore a large sleeveless blue coat and black leather pants, a huge pair of black boots covered his massive feet and his knuckles were hidden by a large pair of brass punching gloves. _"Been a long time since I've seen one of those."_

"Krys..." Fox half whispered, "...what's a Luxonian doing out here?"

Krystal made her way beside him, "That's Tomak...he's been wanted for 15 years...he's called Tomak "The Hammer", you can probably see why. He's never had to throw any more than one punch...those gloves are phnumatic, they deliver 26,000 pounds of force every time he throws a punch."

"Sounds like a serious lack of confidence to me." Fox whispered.

As they looked on the elephant man pointed a huge finger at their room... "Uh oh...I think we've been given away." Fox managed to shout before the door exploded from it's hinges, Fox managed to knock Krystal out of the way but the force of the door sent him into and through the opposite wall of the room. The assault had knocked him unconcious for a few seconds, and as he cleared the rubble from above him he could hear a solitary sound breaking through the scenery...it was Krystal's screams for help from under the Luxonian's arm, Fox tried to rush after but his legs gave in and he collapsed near the doorway to the now half destroyed room, all he could do at the moment was scream her name as they carried her away...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't long after they'd disappeared from sight that Fox made his way to the Great Fox..._If they wantta play it that way, that's how they'll get it._ He only made one stop, to get his weapons; his rifle, blaster, and a longsword given to him several years ago by someone his team had saved, he usually took it with him for luck as he considered it a gift from a close friend. He knew how to use it extensively but, with blasters and all there wasn't much call for it's use. As he walked back down the gangway Jake met him with a concerned look on his face...

"Where the hell'er you goin!?" He shouted noticing the enraged look on Fox's face.

"I lost her once..." Fox replied as he went over his weapons, "It's not gonna fuck'n happen again!!" He yelled turning a snarled face toward the primate who promptly backed off.

"I didn't mean no offense by it..." Jake said placing his hands between himself and the angered vulpine. "Look just tell me what happened an I'll see what I can do ta help."

Fox flipped open the small wrist communicator he wore and pressed a small button which displayed a map and a flashing light, "Take me to that spot. That's all the help I need."

Jake lead Fox out of the building to a small truck with four wheels, Fox had seen these before but never actually rode in one before. He quickly climbed into the passenger seat and Jake took the driver seat and quickly pulled out of the area. Fox could smell the burning rubber from the tires for quite a while, but at the moment his mind was on something else...

He searched for the same mental spot he had found before on the Great Fox, _"Krys are you okay? Where are you?"_

For a time his hopes sank as he had no response but, just before he cut the link, _"Fox...I'm in some kind of warehouse...they're waiting for Nallek to get here."_

_"I know Krystal...I'm following your communicator's signal...I should be there shortly."_

_"Fox no...they'll only kill you too." _Krystal's mental voice was doing a poor job at hiding her sadness.

_"Them first...and I'm personally going to tear that Luxonian apart."_

Krystal's voice shifted to a more serious tone, "_Fox don't kill him...I'm not sure what it is but, there's something not right about the way they handle him around here. He never says a word and a few times he looked like he was in a great deal of pain...also his mind is blocked out to my telepathy, almost like it isn't even there."_

_"I'll see what can be done but, I'm not making any promises."_

A sudden jolt from the small rusty vehicle snapped Fox out of his connection with Krystal and he realized that they had slowed substantially and were no longer on any roads. Jake looked very worried as he pointed to a large structure in the distance; this area was a massive shipping yard, huge dunes of sand were littered about like a dessert, a huge crane sat in the middle of the place, and a bit further in the distance was a large warehouse. The lone building was the size of a hanger, with metal paneling and as Fox spied around he noticed that there were guards scouting about...luckily Jake cut the vehicle's light some time ago and now parked it a ways away from the men in a secure location...

He turned to Fox as he pulled and old revolver style blaster from beneath the seat, "Listen..." He whispered, "...I can lead you to the building but, they got some huge mother fucker guardn the door. I don't know just ow much a badass ya think ya are but, he ain't gonna go down easy."

Fox thought back to what Krystal had said, "If I'm lucky we won't have to worry about him...If what Krys said was right he's more friend than enemy."

"I don't know what the hell yer talk'n bout but we're waste'n time."

000

Fox quickly made his way along the endless dunes of sand making sure not to make any undue noise, a guard almost spotted them as Fox hastily made his way around one of the dunes but...with an almost impossibly fast motion form his right side, the top half of the raccoon's head fell to the sand releasing a jet of blood into the air from what remained of the creature's lower jaw and neck. Fox quickly sheathed the now bloody saber and made sure Jake was still there, who was still in shock from Fox's snap reaction, he was also a bit sickened by the sight of the mass of blood that still spewed from the not quite headless raccoon's neck. The trail ran them to a larger than average dune which Fox climbed to the top of and removed the rifle from it's holster on his back...he viewed the area around the front of the warehouse through the high powered weapon's scope...

"There's two I can pick off from here..." Fox said as he set his sights on the Luxonian, "...but the front door's out of the question."

"Then how?" Jake asked keeping an eye out behind them still looking toward the corpse laying in the sand and blood.

"There's an opened skylight near the rear of the structure..." Fox cut himself off as something caught his eye through the scope.

There was something on Tomak's neck...a red flashing light barely caught Fox's keen eyesight.

"Son of a bitch..." Fox said in a disbelieving voice handing the rifle to Jake, "Take a look at the big guy's neck...you see that red light?"

"Yea what about it?" Jake asked resisting the urge to shoot the mammoth.

"That is called an Alpha Wave Scrambler...it alters the alpha brainwave to the point of mindlessness." Fox informed him. "Basically he has no control over anything he's done. The way I see it if I can turn that off he's gonna be a might bit unhappy."

Jake scoffed at the understatement, "Unhappy...a Luxonian? He'll be fuck'n pissed...and as Luxonians go that ain't no good thing far them."

"I know it was their temporal violent behavior that had them banished from the Cornerian alliance."

Fox took back the rifle and searched the area...soon his sights found the face of a familiar looking gray wolf on the far side of the building. _"Yer last"_ He muttered to himself as he moved his sights to a raccoon holding an automatic weapon. He was perched on the top of a tower a ways from the left side of the building, as Fox gently squeezed the trigger his sniper rifle let off a muffled sound barely audible to the two of them. Fox watched through the sight as the raccoon's head fragmented from the blast, like a balloon filled with too much air. "One down." Fox whispered to Jake. It took only seconds to find the other guard relieving himself on the other side of a nearby dune. "That's the last piss you'll ever take." Fox whispered as the rifle sounded off again this time striking the creature in the chest with a slightly more gruesome effect as the shut split the unfortunate animal's torso in half forming a "y" shape from his hip to his right shoulder.

After both guards were dispatched the two moved in closer to the building. They stayed among the shadows as it was well known that Luxonians were not known for their eyesight, they crept along the side of the warehouse until Fox came to a stop near the rear corner of the building, where the two could hear the gray wolf's voice...

000

"Yea, yea boss...she's under tight watch...Nah...don't worry bout it boss." Nanno paused for a moment, "Two hours? Oh come on boss I'm tired...an that big guy scares the hell outta me." There was another pause. "Awright boss...no need to get yer stabby on me here. We'll wait for you...Bye." Fox could hear a communicator snap shut, "Dumbass bastard...can't see why he's gotta be here to kill er when we could just bring him the..."

Nanno cut off his own words as he rounded the corner, his neck was instantly met by the razor sharp edge that Fox now held to his throat, a slight trickle of blood fell form the point the blade was touching. Fox fought every natural impulse he had to keep himself from running the trembling wolf through, but managed to keep his composure...

"Where is she?" Fox growled in a most intimidating voice.

"S-s-s-sshe's in-inside...i-in a...a sealed off r-oom."

Fox smiled a bit, "Where's the rerout transmitter to Tomak's?"

Nanno's eyes grew wide as he swallowed the massive lump in his throat, "O-no the roof...look Please don't kill me. I was just follow'n orders. Nallek will be here soon, you can take this out on him..."

"Idea never crossed my mind but, you need to pay for kidnapping her..." Fox smiled and delivered a sadistically powerful roundhouse to the side of the wolf's face splaying him unconscious across the ground. "You watch sleeping beauty here..." Fox said putting his sword away.

Fox found an access ladder to the roof at the rear of the building where he quickly made his way to the roof, he knew what he was looking for. The A.W.S systems were only available on the black market, they were rather weak in power as well needing a nearby rerouting transmitter to keep the small unit operational. He found this unit near a small round vent ending; it was shaped like a small metal box riveted to the metal roof with a small dish like antenna spinning round on top. These were easy enough to deal with. He popped open the access panel on the device exposing it's complicated innards. "Subtract one power conduit and..." Fox said to himself as he pulled the small round fuse from it's place. There was a loud grumbling roar followed by the massive thud caused form Tomak's falling body, just the result Fox had hoped for...he nonchalantly smashed the piece he'd removed and headed for the opened skylight he'd seen before...

He instantly realized that it would be a nearly lethal fall from the skylight as the floor beneath him was about fifty feet down and layered with cement. He ducked his head further in, the place was as silent as a tomb and dark. There were boxes ranging in size from small ones, to ones as big as the unconscious packaderm outside. Fox's sight instantly shifted to the ceiling, just near him was a large pipe possibly connected to the building's fire safety system, he took a firm grip on the pipe with both hands and swung his body into the open area and thankfully the pipe held with minimal noise. He swung across the pipe hand over hand until he was placed above a metal catwalk which crossed the room and dropped down trying his hardest to support his weight so as to minimize the noise he'd make. It made a rough metal rattle as he landed causing him to grit his teeth. Two sets of footsteps were now making their way across from the far side of the catwalk, Fox began to panic as they got closer and closer until they came into view ready to fire...

"Coulda swore I heard someth'n..." One said as they realized they were the only ones on the catwalk.

"What was that?" The other said as they both moved to the rail to inspect where the metallic sound had come from.

As the two peeked their heads over the rail a flash moved by causing their bodies to go rigid as the blade swept through both necks with little effort sending their heads to fall to the far off floor with a sick thud. The now quivering headless bodies fell against the metal catwalk, their open necks showering Fox in blood. He quickly sheathed his sword and made his way back onto the catwalk where he paused for a moment...

_"Krystal...are you still there?" _He asked as he reached for her mind.

_"Yes...where are you? I heard a noise in here."_

_"Good chance that was me..."_ Fox replied stepping over the lifeless bodies. _"Look that Nallek guy's gonna be here soon."_

_"What about Tomak?"_

_"Let's just say I left that monkey a surprise at the front door...that's going to be one pissed off Luxonian when he wakes up. But never mind that where are you?"_

Krystal paused as several images flashed through Fox's mind; he could see through her eyes as Tomak had carried her, they passed under the catwalk and headed to the back of the building where she was put into a small room most likely soundproofed. _"Got it I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Fox said breaking their link. He made his way down the catwalk until it slanted into a set of stairs that cut to the right at a 90 degree angle, as soon as he was on the ground Fox made his way through the warehouse as the visions had shown him. There was a large wall that cut the small room off from the rest of the building, there was only a few places on a large metal door meant for air and next to the door was another guard but, this one was asleep. The guard's eyes slowly opened as someone nearby called to him only to stare down the barrel of Fox's blaster...

"You've got five seconds to open that fuck'n door."

The guard was absolutely petrified, "I-I-I can't Nallek'll kill me..."

Fox pressed the barrel of the blaster to the wolf's eye, "What the fuck makes you think I won't? You got four seconds...three...two..."

Before Fox could mutter "one" the wolf slowly rose from his seat and slid a keycard through a small slot near the door causing it to slide open. Fox pushed the wolf inside and ordered that he remove the cuffs from Krystal's hands and feet that held her to the chair she sat in, who quickly rushed over to hug him. "Now get in the chair." Fox ordered looking at the wolf again. Not wanting to test fate the wolf sat down and Fox clasped him into the chair then tossed the keys onto his lap. "Thanks for cooperating." Fox thanked the wolf before striking him in the head with the handle of his blaster. He then turned back to Krystal who lurched out and forcibly kissed him deeply...

Fox hesitantly broke her embrace, "This really isn't the time for that Krys."

He took her hand and hastily made for the front of the warehouse only to have the front doors slide open, now standing before them was a rather well dressed gorilla who's brown fur and wrinkled face brought back thoughts of Andross. Several animals stood at his sides with various weapons...

"Now then..." Nallek said in a calm voice, "...it is a pleasure to meet the legendary Fox McCloud...even Tomak I see was no match for you. Needless to say I am a bit dissapointed...good help is so hard to find in these our modern days."

"I'm all to familiar with the feeling..." Fox said with the barrel of his blaster aimed directly at the primate's face.

Nallek signaled for his men to lower their weapons which they did without second thought, "Now perhaps there is a way we can overcome our...disagreement without needlessly killing one another."

A bright smile spread across his face as he holstered his blaster, "I had no intention of killing you." Fox said smugly, "But...he doesn't look too happy at the moment."

Nallek's face froze as he realized what Fox had said...the mammoth was now looming over them like a skyscraper with a none too pleased look on his face. He rose a fist and drove it down onto one of the gunmen near Nallek crushing him effortlessly, with a sweeping motion of the same arm several of the men went flying Nallek attempted to run but, was met by Fox's boot which drove into his gut laying him to the ground. It only took seconds for Tomak to fend off the few gunmen near him then the ground shook at his colossal footsteps as he walked toward the now cowering ape at Fox's feet. "See you made a serious mistake when you used that mind control device. They are relatively weak powered and though they cut off the alpha brainwave they leave the puppet in complete awareness of everything going on around them." Fox informed him, "So the way I see it Tomak has every right to tear you apart...and I have every right to watch him do it." Tomak locked his massive fists around the ape's arms which Fox half expected him to tear off, but instead the titan clenched his fists tightly letting of several loud snaps, and a sick crunching sound followed by the ape's helpless screams...

"No more..." Tomak's booming voice said softly. "No killing." He finished dropping Nallek to the ground. "You free Tomak?"

"Yes." Fox replied.

Tomak almost instantly dropped to one knee, "Tomak owe life...on blood of ancestors Tomak is your servant."

Fox knew what he meant, the Luxonians believed in the age old testament of an eye for an eye...he declared that Fox had saved his life and to Tomak this instigated a blood pact. Whether or not Fox liked it Tomak would now follow him to the ends of the universe and back again. "Well I suppose I have no choice...let's just get the hell outta here. And bring him with us...from what I hear he's worth a pretty big sum of credits."

000

Fox was met at the truck by Jake who informed them that he finished off Nanno...he didn't seem to ask too many questions about the massive packaderm that followed Fox back with Nallek draped over one shoulder. Tomak was forced to ride in the back of the truck as the cab was not built for an animal of his mass, the fact that he was aboard the truck made it move along at a snail's pace. Now that they were in the open Fox noticed that they had roughed Krystal up a bit, there were well defined bruises about her delicate face, her blue fur was matted here and there with blood from small cuts that would need tending when they got back on the ship. She was through a lot in the few hours and was now sleeping peacefully against his chest, Fox simply stroked her head as the truck carried them back to their ship. The sun had come up before they arrived and Fox did not care for the idea of spending any more time on the surface of the planet. As they all climbed out of the truck Fox lifted the still sleeping vixen into his arms...

"Tomak...just leave that piece of filth here...Jake could use the bounty."

"Thanks a million there Fox..." Jake said as he realized that the ape had a substantial bounty on his head.

"No problem...I'd shake your hand but..." Fox cut himself off lifting his arms to show the sleeping vixen.

They didn't share anymore words instead the bode each other farewell and Fox boarded the Great Fox, followed by his new massive companion. Fox was happy to see the planet from the safety of space again, Krystal was asleep in his bed, ROB was checking over her wounds and Tomak was slowly gaining control of his once scrambled brainwaves. He was actually quite intelligent and as Fox learned abhorred violence, he didn't fit in with his people at all. That was possibly what caused him to leave them, his natural physical prowess simply was the product of his Luxonian heritage. They were however safe which was what gave Fox the piece of mind that caused him to nod off and fall asleep in his captain's chair on the bridge looking out over the constantly moving stars before him...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Krystal awoke to no great surprise in Fox's bed in a bit of pain, she had no idea how long she'd been asleep but, she knew from the clock on the nightstand that it was almost 11:00 in the morning. Her head was pounding, her arms and legs hurt, and she felt nauseous which led her to the bathroom where here insides were emptied. She couldn't recall ever being this sick, and she now realized that she didn't care for it at all, the vomiting made her head hurt even more and now so did her stomach...She staggered back to the bed where she lay down just before the door slid open, where Fox stood with a plate of food, his ribs had been heavily bandaged. He hadn't realized until they were back on the ship that he had several bruised ribs from Tomak's assault on their room's door at the inn. Luckily this was no new wound to him, learning martial arts it became a common place injury...

"You felling okay?" He asked as he walked in and sat on the side of the bed wincing as he sat.

"Not really...I feel horrible." She replied pulling the covers tight around her.

Fox sat her food on the nightstand knocking the clock to the floor, "Well with all the excitement yesterday...that blaster shot in your shoulder opened back up...then the infection set in soooo...you'll fell pretty crappy for a while."

Krystal released the blankets she held as she turned toward Fox, "You know...you keep saving my life...eventually I'm going to pay you back."

"Aw...forget it..." Fox said blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, "...besides you're not gett'n rid of me that easily."

His comment made Krystal laugh a bit as she lay there she noticed that her food was still hot and Fox still was covered in now dried blood. That of course was half his reason for coming into his room...he went to his closet and took out a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower setting the temperature to his usual shower of about 104 degrees, hot but not too hot. He happily disrobed and stepped into the stream wincing a bit as his body got used to the fall of hot water pouring form the nozzle. As he rinsed the blood from his fur his actions from the past night came back to him...he never thought about a fight as it was happening but he realized how brutal he'd been to the animals he'd killed but, he'd taught himself long ago not to dwell on such things. His thoughts eventually settled back to their normal place...on Krystal...it was his thoughts of her that brought him aware of her presence in his mind...

"_And what are you doing in here?"_ He demanded to her in the back of his mind.

_"Sorry...I'm just used to doing that. I'm not used to people being able to sense me in their minds."_

_"So you've always invaded my thoughts while I'm in the shower?"_ Fox asked with a hint of curiosity.

Krystal seemed to be a bit hesitant to reply, _"Actually before you gained your telepathic powers I wasn't able to read your mind...it really doesn't make any sense."_

_"Maybe it dose...maybe the nanites took out whatever it was that was blocking it out." _Fox replied, "_But if you don't mind I'd like a bit of privacy in here right now...it is my mind you know."_

Krystal retracted her mind and Fox went about his business, paying close attention to washing every bit of his fur with a rather good smelling fur shampoo. As he rubbed the gel into his fur an odd though washed over him..._Why is there shampoo for hair and for fur? Why not one for both?_...it was one of those questions that prick at your mind like; why do hot dogs come in packs of 12 but buns only in 8? It just didn't make any sense, and what was worse now that was all he could think of. For the rest of the time he was there he thought of only those questions until he stepped out of the shower and put on his new clothes. As he headed out of the bathroom Krystal blew past him toward the toiled where she threw up again. Fox feeling she'd probably like to be alone slunk out of the room and into his own...he'd never seen Krystal in that state before...

"You alright in there?" He called from beside the door.

"Uh...(urk)...huh." She barely murmured back in a sickened voice. "I'm not...used to...(urrrk)...being sick like this."

Fox thought to himself for a moment about her symptoms, "You know you may have contracted the Cornerian flu...it's a pretty nasty virus."

Krystal looked at him as she walked out of the bathroom, "Is...it serious."

"Not initially...you'll be doing a lot more vomiting though." Fox said with a smile.

"Oh...ha...ha." Krystal retorted.

"But if you're lucky I've still got some of that medicine from when I came down with it..." Fox said digging through one of the drawers of his dresser. "Here." He said tossing her a small bottle. "Take one every morning and you should be fine in a few days. Just call me on the intercom if you need anything, now that Tomak is here I might be able to get some work done on the ship he seems to be pretty handy at these things...reminds me of a much bigger Slippy."

He helped Krystal back into the bed and kissed her forehead, "Just try to get some sleep okay."

000

Fox found some resolve in the docking bay as he continued the work on his flyer as ROB had ordered all of the parts he had needed. Thankfully the they were given a discount price for being who they were. The power conduit that had blown was the piece that synchronizes the four g-diffuser engines on his Arwing...without synchronization between the four the system is useless and though it is possible to fly without it but, he'd rather not do so. He reinstalled the conduit without any problems then went to work on his faulty weapon systems. Tomak's presence was made known as his lumbering footsteps shook the tools that sat on the metal ground...

"Can I be any help?" The giant asked.

"Are you're brainwaves back to normal yet?" Fox asked as he pulled himself pack out from under the fighter on his dolly.

"Not entirely...but at least I can formulate a coherent sentence."

"You know...I have a question for you." Fox said as he stood up for a break from his work. "Why are you so different from the other Luxonians my father met?"

The goliath sat on the hard floor as to make better eye contact, "I take it...that you mean my people's natural barbarian nature."

"Someth'n like that." Fox admitted wiping his hands off on his oil rag. "You care for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm always willing to try something new."

000

Fox lead the gentle giant to the galley where he made them both a large mug of coffee. It wasn't long before their conversation continued...

"You see Fox...my people took Corneria's banishment...relatively hard." Tomak said sipping on his mug of coffee, "We had never been cast down because of our nature but, as our leaders looked back they began to realize what had been wrong with our savagery, eventually forcing our leaders to arrive at an epiphany...we had to change our ways. Over the next decades we cast away our social structure of basing our society on the strong and instead began to thrive on knowledge and scholarship, violence is strictly last resort."

"Yea but you have to admit that violence has it's uses." Fox responded.

"True, but you must remember not to let your mind wander too far into the savagery when it becomes necessary, otherwise you become taken by it as my people did. You begin to loose touch with who you truly are and trust me when I say loosing yourself is far worse than any death..."

"I know that feeling all too well I've had amnesia for the last two or three years."

Tomak thought for a moment, "Fox answer me this small question; Who are you? Not in the sense that you are Fox McCloud, that is your given name...who are you in the grand scheme of things?"

"Honestly I wish I knew..." Fox replied, "...my father had such a clear grasp on where he was meant to be in life...and I thought I knew my place but, ever since Krystal left...I just haven't been so sure of anything."

"Hmmm...odd, you've already reached a point in your life that we Luxonians call "The Search"...it is a period of longing for a higher understanding in life...I envy you for I am still to reach this point."

Fox was amazed at the mammoth's understanding of life and it's ways, perhaps this solitary Luxonian was proof that his people had truly changed their ways. These words stuck with Fox forcing him to think harder than he was naturally used to, he believed that his place in life was at the head of the Star Fox team but, maybe he was mistaken after all the answers to life don't just call out to you. Fox's thoughts were cut off by the intercom which sounded in Krystal's weakened voice...

"Fox...would it be a problem to bring me a drink?"

Fox rolled his eyes at the helplessness of her voice, she sounded like a kit sitting through a sick day, "No problem Krys." He replied.

Fox remembered what his mother did for him when he had the flu when she was still alive, hot soup and orange juice seemed to always help him no matter the sickness. He prepared the same remedy for the sick vixen and made his way through the halls to his room where she was waiting. Her fur and hair were horribly matted and tangled from her constant moving and sweating because by her fever, he couldn't help but to smile...she looked far too cute and helpless. He strode over to her and set the platter on her lap...

"Here this always helped me when I was sick." He said placing a hand on her forehead. "Well fever concludes it...Cornerian flu. Did you take that medicine?"

Krystal held out a small red gel pill, "I've never seen this before...what is it?"

"It helps fight certain sicknesses...you swallow it with a drink of most any kind. Once it's digested it gives your immune system a boost." Fox said as he sat beside her, "And I know you don't feel much like eating but, the soup will help the nausea go away.

Krystal placed the pill on her tongue and took a drink of the juice, then took a few sips of the soup, "Thank you Fox. Like I said I've never really been sick like this."

Fox rubbed her head the way his mother used to do to him, "Well maybe Cerinians have a stronger than usual immune system...the fact that you've never had this virus before means your body hasn't made the antibodies for it before, so it doesn't know what it's really trying to fight...once you get through this it won't seem so horrible anymore."

Fox found it odd but, his thoughts that had plagued him earlier were all gone, his only thoughts now were trying to help Krystal get over her sickness. He was a bit tired of his only conversations with her being about her sickness. Secretly Fox longed for their old conversations, even the more embarrassing ones about random things like mates and such that always made his face an extra red, but he found her complaining to be very cute. Before to long however there was a call over the intercom from ROB's voice about a malfunction in the navigation systems...

"Crap...I hate repairing the navigations." Fox said with a frustrated sigh. "What sector?"

"Sector E-31 near the living quarters."

Fox rolled off the bed after kissing Krystal's hot forehead again, "Just get well soon okay?" Fox then made his way out of the room and down the hall near Krystal's room to the E-31 access panel. He made sure to get the tools he'd need for the job and lifted the heavy metal floor panel out of his way. Below the floor was a dark mess of catacomb like areas, they were cramped and hot and he really disliked the system's sensitivity. He found the problem without much effort, a set of wires had burned out and a conduit or two had blown. His first job was to remove the security panel that covered the circuit, but one of the bolts was being stubborn and he was forced to use all of his strength...unfortunately that proved too much for the bolt to handle which snapped off causing him to strike his elbow on a sharp surface splitting it wide open. He howled in pain as the flesh separated, it took him a minute to gather his composure before he climbed out of the hole. He felt around for the wound but, there was nothing more than his bloody arm there was no cut. Finally thinking that he had finally had it Fox finished his job and decided to sleep in Krystal's room, which he came to think he desperately needed...

000

Fox was awakened by the incessant P.A system and as ROB's voice sounded off, Fox secretly fantasized about tearing out his speech processor. He staggered to his feet and barely managed to catch himself, he was still tired. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and shook his head, "What is it ROB?" He asked in a less than amused tone.

"There has been no destination set as primary directive..."

The fact that he was woken up for such an idiotic reason soured his mood even further. "Just head for Lylat...I think we should pay a visit to someone on Sauria."

"Destination Sauria...estimated time of arrival 53hours 10minutes 22seconds..."

As the intercom cut out Fox thought to himself..._"Damn that's a long flight."_. He stretched his back and neck then walked out of the room, oddly enough to the smell of food, which struck him as strange as Tomak had informed him that he was very inefficient in the kitchen. Fox made his way to the galley were he could now pick up the distinct smell of bacon and eggs. As he walked into the large dining area he could see a thin bushy tail coming from behind the counter where the stove was located. Fox playfully snuck up behind the unknowing vixen and quickly grabbed her tail causing her to shriek as she jumped from the surprise...

"Fox!!!" She yelled turning quickly and swinging her spatula at him, "You scared the hell out of me!!!"

Fox could only laugh at the serious face she was making, the fit of laughter forced him to his knees as his bruised ribs protested against what he was doing. Soon he took control of himself and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well...you seem to...be doing okay." He said gasping for breath after every other word. He changed his expression to a happy smile as he placed a hand on her forehead, "Your fever is gone...wow you Cerinians must have one hell of an immune system."

Krystal was flushed from his childish prank but managed to meet his smile with a bright one of her own, "...Well I should thank you for being so patient with me...I must have been a pain."

Fox chuckled and hugged the blue vixen softly, "Not at all...I was happy to help." Fox then released his embrace and took a seat, "We'll be landing on Sauria in a few days."

"Really? It'll be nice to see Tricky again...wait didn't Jaxon move there after that whole incident all those years back?"

Fox almost lost himself in thought, "Yep...after he saw the place for the first time he fell in love with the land. Swore that he'd find a place there to take a brake from life...and after all he's been through he deserves it."

As their talk ensued Krystal walked in and sat two plates down and took a seat across from Fox...their tails became intertwined beneath the table as they fell into a blank silence, but soon enough Fox's thoughts got the better of him and he broke the silence while stirring an egg back and forth with his fork across his plate, while resting the side of his hand on his fist supported by his elbow on the table...

"Krys..."

Fox's sudden speech caught her a bit off guard, "Yes Fox."

"Something's been bothering me lately..."

Krystal swallowed her food and looked at her dining companion with curiosity...

"It's just...that...well. Look you know I didn't mean any of those things I said...you know back when you left..." Fox said not taking his eyes off the now mutilated egg.

Krystal's ears sunk flat against her head, "Oh...that." She said in a low voice lowering her eyes to the table.

Fox's tail increased it' tightness on hers, "You just need to understand...you weren't just my teammate...and even above the others and myself I had to keep you safe..." Fox's ears now lay flat on his head, "...even if it ruined our relationship...even if it made you hate me."

Krystal had lost interest in eating, she now just sat there running her fingers along the prongs of her fork, "...You still didn't have to go as far as you did...what you said back then it hurt...it still dose...and yes on some level it did make me hate you."

Fox winced inwardly as his heart took the force of her words, "Krystal..." He began reaching out and placing his hand on hers, "...there's no measure to how sorry I am."

Krystal withdrew her hand and grabbed his, "Fox...you and I will always be friends...that much will never change but, you broke my heart Fox...something like that doesn't just go away with an apology..."

With that Fox stood up and walked toward the door his head hanging low on his chest, he looked slightly over his shoulder, "Remember...I'll always love you Krystal...and as long as I live I'll never love another." Fox finished leaving the room, glad that he had been facing the door as not to show Krystal that her words had sparked his emotions so. He thought things were going so well, he thought she had completely forgiven him...and as a captain and friend she had...but as a lover, he now had doubts that they'd ever be together in the sense again. As he rested his head against the walls near the galley allowing his tears to pass he could hear a low sound coming from the door he'd just left...the choked sobs of a broken hearted vixen who's wounds had just been reopened...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Life...is but a dream. And we are naught but the dreamers..."_

-by: The Skull-

The hours seemed to pass by so slowly, moving from one job to the next with Tomak tagging along Fox found himself compensating his despair with manual labor. He had finally gotten around to fixing the ac unit in his room, he finished the repairs on three of the four Arwings, he'd nearly completely fixed Krystal's molded down arwing as well, he then showed Tomak the hyper drive system as he claimed never to have seen one up close. When they were in the small room Fox explained how hyper drive worked, but as he did so his head began to throb with pain forcing him to one knee. He grit his teeth and held his temples to his palms in a vein attempt to make the pain stop...

He saw flashes of a room like the small one they were in...he was in a glass tube filled with liquid. His vision was blurry but, he could see several white smudged forms that looked like animals. His body itched all over and as he began to see the two figures a jolt of pain sent him back into darkness...

Fox snapped out of his pain to realize it was no longer present, "What...the fuck?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Fox are you alright?" Tomak asked laying a massive hand on the vulpine's shoulder.

"I...I...yea...I'm fine now." Fox said staggering to his feet, "It was a memory...but it felt like a dream...almost like I was there for a few seconds..." Fox continued telling Tomak exactly what he saw.

"Hmmm..." Tomak hummed running a hand along his short trunk, "...I cannot say that I understand entirely...but more memories will eventually come to you. From the way it sounds to me, your memories are triggered by familiarities in your environment...such as this small room."

Fox thought on Tomak's words, "So...the memories are brought out by my situation?"

"It seems as much...you explained that your memories of Krystal all rushed back at the mention of her name."

"Yea...but my team had mentioned her name while I was like that...why didn't I freak out then?"

"Well it could be that her presence helped..." Tomak said, "...or judging by the explanation of your falling out...perhaps you blocked out the memories yourself long before hoping to forget the pain, that could have added to the amnesia's affect on you."

Fox considered the packaderm's thoughts, "Yea you could be right...but, lets just get out of here. This room gives me the fuck'n creeps now."

000

Fox was happy enough to realize that it was late enough to go to bed...only 10:30 but, he figured he had earned an early respite. He approached the door to his room but, something told him to stop...he felt for Krystal's mind...she was inside and still a bit distraught from their earlier conversation. With a heavy heart Fox turned back and headed for her room where he felt no great relief; there were fresh sheets thrown about the grownd, and her bed was several times smaller than his own, her room for some reason had never really picked up any decoration...spare the golden staff which hung on two hooks above the bathroom door...the room was just like Fox's heart...void. As he set fresh linens on the bed Fox's thought drifted to the flashback he had in the hyper drive room...

_-That place...it was so familiar, like I've seen it before...but from where? Is that place where the nanites were infused into my body? If so who were those two in the white lab coats? I could have swore I could almost make out a face as I blacked out...white hair, brown fur...sounds so familiar...I need to find out more, but as it goes I'll apparently have to wait until I experience something familiar enough to trigger another memory...-_

As his thoughts went on he stripped away his exterior layer of clothing leaving only his white boxers, and dog tags. He then climbed beneath the blankets...to his dismay the bed still carried her sent making it even harder to sleep, but, as his thoughts shifted back and forth in his mind his endless day of endeavors finally overcame him and he found his way to a peaceful sleep...

Fox awoke feeling well rested, he stretched and yawned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. As his vision focused he could see the small clock on the nightstand..._12:00? Did I sleep in or what?_...His first mode of business was a quick stop at the bathroom for normal morning things; urination, brushing his fangs, washing his face, and brushing his slept in fur into place. Krystal sometimes took hours to do this paying close attention to every inch of her cerulean fur...Fox on the other hand ran a brush over his fur once or twice then left it be. He then realizing that he was rather famished headed to the galley were Tomak was somehow managing to sit in one of the undersized chairs. Fox worked his way into the kitchen and started on his breakfast...

"Has Krystal been out?" Fox asked as he set out the ingredients for an omelet.

"No..." Tomak answered sipping his large cup of coffee.

Fox sighed as he shook his head, he prepared two dishes and walked to the table...

"Thank you Fox...but I have already eaten." Tomak said.

"I thought so...this is for Krystal." Fox said sliding the plate to him. "I'd go myself but...I don't think it would be a good idea for her to see me at the moment."

Tomak didn't say a word but, simply picked up the dish and made his way out of the room..he walked the short distance to Fox's room only to find the door was locked. He knocked on the door only to hear Krystal's voice...

"Please go away."

Tomak sighed deeply, "Krystal...you must eat..." He said knocking on the door again, "Listen...I overheard your conversation yesterday...big ears you know...and I know what you're going through. I've been there."

The room fell silent for a moment before her footsteps approached the door which quickly slid open. Krystal looked pretty rough, the fur on her face was matted from tears and her fur did not show her normal attention. Tomak stepped inside ducking as not to hit his head on the door frame which he'd done several times already, and the door slid quietly shut behind him. He now noticed that she had not even bothered to change her clothes from the previous day...

Tomak sat on the foot of the bed as Krystal took the plate from him and sat on the side she'd been sleeping on, "I don't know what was said between the two of you...all those years ago, but, it is obvious how sorry he is. Then again I also know how long it took me to get over my first experience like this...years. And all those years of thought led me to a simple truth that I should have seen from the beginning..."

Krystal took a few bites of her omelet, "And that was?"

"Her choice...even to this day I still lover her even if the affection isn't returned. I loved her and therefore had to respect her choice. All I know is that no good ever came from dwelling on the past...time moves on and so too should we. You may not find it possible to forgive what he said but...if the two of you are truly meant to be, you eventually will..."

A new mound of tears welled up in the vixens eyes as she relived the moment again, "I hate having this feeling toward him, but...what he said was unforgivable...even if it was only a lie."

"Was what he said truly so horrible?" Tomak asked.

Krystal threw an angered look at the packaderm with tears now rolling through her fur, "He said he didn't love me and that I should leave before I complicated things any further!!! How do you accept an apology to something like that!?"

Tomak stood from his seat and headed for the door, "I haven't the slightest idea...but assure yourself that Fox is thinking the same thing right now." He finished leaving the room.

As he left Krystal's thoughts wandered but, they all ended on the same subject...him. She still loved him but, at the same time she hated him for what he'd done to her. She thought they'd be together forever, instead he had to ruin everything just when she thought she couldn't be happier he tore her heart to pieces. Eventually she tried to search his mind which at the time was so deep in thought that he couldn't even detect her presence. She found that his thoughts were all about that same moment in time...when he had tore out his own heart to keep her safe... 000

Fox was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice he'd finished his food, that is until he bit into a bare fork. It was killing him inside, how could he possibly apologize for saying something so terrible? His only hopes were that they could put this all aside and continue as friends for the time. He reached out with his mind to contact her only to find she was already searching his mind...

_"You too huh?"_ He asked.

Krystal hesitated for a moment, _"Yea...Fox listen, I don't like feeling like this...so if we can could we just leave this subject alone from now on?"_

_"I can promise you that I'll leave the subject alone...but I'll never stop trying to apologize."_

Krystal wavered at how much she realized how much he wanted to apologize, _"That's fine Fox...and thank you."_

Fox took a joking tone, _"And I'd best see a smile when you come out of there."_

_"Yes sir."_

000

The rest of the day carried on as though nothing had ever happened, the two smiled and joked and laughed with one another as they normally would. Fox realized that they would as she had said always be friends...but, that still wasn't enough for him, he had to find a way to apologize that wouldn't make her seclude herself like his last attempt. There was little he could do at the time though. The mood on the ship became brighter, everyone seemed happy even ROB's voice seemed to carry a hint of delight with it's monotonous chatter. By that night everyone went to bed happy...accept for a certain red-orange vulpine who's past mistakes still haunted his mind...by morning they'd be in orbit around Sauria where Fox and Krystal first met so many years ago. He thought for a moment his old friend Jaxon might be able to help him but, laughed to himself as he remembered just how much of a romantic Jaxon was..._He'd blow things way out of proportion._..his thoughts kept him awake but, eventually sleep overtook him...

He woke the next morning to the sound of Krystal's excited voice as she shook him trying to get him out of bed.

"Come on Fox!" She shouted like an excited kit. "We're here let's go...Jaxon and Kyra have already contacted the ship and Tricky can't wait to see us."

"Okayokayokay..." Fox said rolling out of bed and sliding on his pants, "I get the message you want to go now. Just get to the docking bay and I'll be there shortly...I just need to get dressed."

Krystal rushed out the door and Fox found himself a nice shirt, a black tank top. On the nightstand next to his bed he looked at a small framed picture of the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, her bright smile seeming to cast a shine to her blue fur. A familiar green stone hung from the frame which he picked up and clasped around his neck then he put on his boots. He strapped on his leg holster to his blaster which held the gun to his right thigh, and fastened his sword to his back so that it's handle peaked over his left shoulder, a thin red strap across his chest held it in place. Fox joined his two companions at the docking bay where Krystal had already boarded her Arwing...Tomak seemed a bit uncomfortable in his own fighter, and Fox hopped into his own quickly activating the console. The Arwing shook for a moment as he fired up his engines and there was a loud roar as Tomak and Krystal's Arwings did the same...they all slipped through the now opened bay doors and jetted toward the planet. Upon braking the atmosphere Fox's console warned him of an incoming transmission...the small plasma screen that folded from the command console blurred in showing the face of his old friend just as he remembered it. Snow white fur, with odd red runes set in three vertical lines across the left side of his face, he had one blue and green eye which Fox found to be relatively rare as he'd seen it very seldom, the only other thing Fox could tell from this picture was that the wolf was wearing a blue t-shirt...

"Fox..." He said in a rough voice, "...I needed to tell you that the sharp claw tribe has been causing trouble around recently so be on your guard."

"No problem Jaxon I've dealt with those bastards before."

"So I've heard...well I'm waiting in the earth walkers' territory with king Tricky...Jaxon out."

It took a moment for what Jaxon had said to sink in..._King Tricky?..._the thought showed Fox just how long it had been since he'd been to Sauria. It was only a few minutes after breaking the atmosphere that they touched down in an open plain where the earth walker tribe resided...this was the same spot where Fox found Krystal's staff. It was a beautiful place just as he had recalled; trees strewn about, wild flowers fragmenting the air, and a peaceful stream running through the place fed by a small waterfall. As Fox dismounted his ride the ground began to quake shaking Fox's foundation...he looked to his left in time to see a huge three horn leap into the air yelling his name...

The large animal landed on Fox knocking him to the ground, "Tri...cky...off. So...heavy." He said struggling to breathe.

As he found the ability to stand up Fox could see that Tricky's horns had grown in substantially, he was now as tall if not taller than Fox at his front shoulders and was at least 10 feet long, his scales had taken a tan tinge and his legs tail and crest were all heavily decorated with golden jewelry...

"Fox you finally came back..." The still young dinosaur yipped in an excited voice.

Krystal rushed over and threw her arms around the animal's neck, "Tricky! You got so big!" She shouted in a happily excited voice.

"Krystal...I missed you guys so much." Tricky said extending his neck skyward as he saw Tomak, "Who's this?"

"Tomak your majesty..."

Tricky giggled at the formal reply, "Don't call me that...it's embarrassing. Just call me Tricky."

"Very well Tricky...My name is Tomak Sangariil."

At this point a white wolf made his way over dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and boots, a large sword's handle showed just over his right shoulder and a holster similar to Fox's held a blaster to his right thigh, his left arm seemed odd, symmetrical in some ways, it was the color of polished steel, advanced prosthetic replacement where he had obviously lost the arm some time ago. As he finally got close enough he donned a huge smile and held his arms open wide...

"Krystal..."He shouted hugging the vixen, "...it's been way too long." He then turned to Fox and repeated the process, "Where have the two of you been all these years? You never even met Ly."

Fox pulled away from Jaxon, "Who?"

"Ly...well it's short for Lykin. My son." Jaxon said with a proud smile.

Krystal looked at Jaxon with astonishment, "You have a son?"

"Is there and echo out here? Yes I have a son. He's two years old now."

"Where is he?" Krystal asked a bit anxious to see the little one.

"I would suppose he's still with Kyra at the beach gathering firewood. I told her to stay here and I'd get it but she insists on doing certain things. Just as well Ly insists on helping with just about everything...he's a lot like I was at that age." Jaxon then noticed the mammoth standing to Fox's left, "Holy crap...who's the walking building?"

The comment worked a laugh out of the packaderm, "Tomak Sangariil." He said extending a hand, which Jaxon shook as best he could, "That's an interesting accessory you have there." He said turning the arm over in his hand for a better look.

Jaxon held his arm up and curled and uncurled his metal fingers, "It's almost better than the old one actually.." As he said this a long curved blade projected form the top of his wrist curving slightly over his knuckles, "...and thanks to Slippy it has some...bonus." He finished retracting the blades.

"Well then lets get somewhere shady it's pretty hot here." Fox said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Good idea Tricky has things to do...so we can go to my place. It's not too far from here."

Tricky said his good-byes and the small group followed Jaxon to the far edge of the area following the stream to the entrance to thorn tail hollow, a small cave created by two massive trees. They passed beneath to a small clearing surrounded by tall trees and to the one side tucked between to tall trees was a small house, expertly built with a thatched roof, it was relatively large and supported about 20 feet off the ground. Jaxon approached the structure and pulled a rope which let down a sturdy ladder that would have no problem supporting any of the animals. They made their way up the ladder one by one until they were all inside. The interior was highly decorated with tapestries and woven rugs, all of the furniture had a handmade feel to it. Fox couldn't figure out how Jaxon had done it, the chairs were made of branches that had been twisted and contorted without breaking them, as was the couch that was covered with handmade pillows. Krystal as well had never seen such things...

"How is this done?" Fox asked as he examined one of the chairs.

"It takes many years of practice..." Jaxon replied moving to another room, "...I built this place by hand, just like I did my home on Uth'maria. My father always said "the best home is the one you build yourself"...I guess he was right."

"So what have you been doing recently?" Fox asked as he took a seat in one of the finely made chairs.

Jaxon returned with a platter of small cups each steaming with hot liquid coffee of course, "Well your old friend Tricky hired me as a protector of sorts. Whenever the sharp claws get out of hand I put them under foot. They've been more out of hand recently, attacking at all hours of the day...hell two days ago I stood in the center of the Earth walker village and let them come to me there were so many."

As they talked eventually Fox's and Krystal's stories were told in detail, where they'd been, what they'd done and even about their personal problems with each other. Jaxon's eyes grew several times their original size as he took in all of this information...

"And I thought we've been through hell here raising a cub." Jaxon said finishing his coffee, "I'll have to inform Kyra that I have no place to complain from now on..."

Jaxon's words were cut off by the sound of a metal bell that hung above the door that began to chime furiously as it was moved back and forth by an unseen force...

"Duty calls." Jaxon said standing up and stretching, "And here I thought I'd have a half decent day. I'm half tempted to wipe out the entire tribe myself but, that might not bode too well with the other tribes, better they didn't know I could do that anyway. Care to tag along? Even with the big fella here it should only take a few minutes."

Fox's ears perked up, "You kidding I haven't had any action in days."

Krystal leapt at the opportunity as well, "I'll help too."

Tomak stood, "I disapprove violence unless it is necessary. But I will come along."

000

It took the group no time to reach the earth walker village where they had landed, there didn't seem to be a problem until Tricky quaked his way to them again. He stopped before Jaxon to catch his breath...

"It's...the...raptors they headed for the beach Jaxon."

Jaxon's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his sword, "Kyra!!" He shouted as he shot into the distance in an unnatural burst of speed.

Fox's small party were having trouble keeping up with the lupine but, they reached the beach without much of a problem, the smell of salt rushed through their noses, and the misty spray from the waves moistened their fur. Not far from their location Jaxon stood surrounded by a mass of sharp claws; like Fox and the others these creatures were bipedal, their multi-colored scales hidden under strange blue robes spare for their heads, tails, and feet. Each was carrying a small curved sword with jagged edges. There was a gray female wolf near Jaxon dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans that were slightly torn. She clutched a small black furred cub to her, as if to protect it with her life, the fur around her neck stood on end as she bared her sharp teeth at the attackers. Fox pulled his blaster as well as Krystal, their mammoth friend then stepped forward now ready to fight for the sake of protecting the unarmed wolf and cub...

Now aware of another threat half of their forces split off and advanced on Fox's small group, the first few were taken down by the two vulpine's blasters but, they proved faster than Fox was used to, dodging the small blasts in a zig zaging pattern. This didn't help however as the first two leapt at them, one met with Fox's sword which hewed the creature in half spraying an obscene amount of blood across his body, the other was met by a forcible jumping spin kick from Krystal which collided with the side of it's head producing a loud snap. Tomak had his hands full, the little dinosaurs were much faster than he was...unfortunately when his hand finally grasped one by the back of the head it was with disturbing results as his massive fist closed around it's head, there was a bloody explosion in his palm shooting streams of the creature's life from between his mighty fingers, now he switched his grip to the lifeless creature's tail and swung it's body at another which set it flying into a nearby rock face the sickening thud was enough to tell that it was dead...

Jaxon at the moment was far out numbered but, he'd fought greater odds before and left without a scratch. The first two leapt at him, but a circular motion of his sword lay them both to the ground, one with a massive gash across it's chest, the other completely decapitated. One rushed in from behind but, Jaxon quickly slid the blade of his sword under his arm impaling it through the chest...he turned again to a far off one and hurled his sword into it's chest which forced the creature off the ground and several feet from it's standing position. Another leapt at the now unarmed wolf only to be diced along it's waist by the concealed blades in Jaxon's artificial arm, showering him in blood as it's severed torso sailed overhead. Several more all rushed him at once but, a graceful spin with the blades turned the area into a mass of spilled blood.

By the time the fight was over Fox and Krystal were breathless, their brutish friend was now a deep red instead of gray. Jaxon as well as his family were all drenched in the flying blood of the slaughter that insured from the angered wolf, who ripped his sword from the chest of the raptor he'd thrown it at. After sheathing his weapon he joined his family, holding them both tightly as he realized how close he'd come to losing them. They all were now tired and blood-soaked, Kyra said her hellos to her old teammates and introduced their son. He was at the time wearing a gray shirt and pants, but his fur from head to toe was a glossy black, he had his father's eyes. Being there were no showers on Sauria, the large group headed to the watering hole near thorn tail hollow, a basin below the small waterfall collected like a small lake. There they spent some time washing the trails of battle from their fur and clothes, the sun was setting in the distance coloring everything a gorgeous red...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"_Is the pen truly mightier than the sword? I'd like to think so but...Can a pen cleave someone in two?"

-The Skull-

(my own little wisdom...because though words can cut deeper than any blade...the sword'll kill ya faster...)

Fox found it impossible to sleep that night, not after what he'd been through, he found a nice place to watch the stars. The top of a large boulder in the center of the earth walker's village...it was secluded and eerily peaceful he simply sat there thinking about what he and Krystal had talked about...he wanted so badly to get her to believe him, to accept his apology...but what he had done did more damage than he had anticpated. It wasn't too long before he could hear someone aproaching him from behind, they were familiar footsteps, dragging his left heel...

"Hey Jaxon..."

The white wolf behind him smiled, "You're getting good at that..." He said climbing into a seated possition next to the vulpine, "...your sword skills have improved a great deal as well. Still using that dummy?"

"Not very often but yes."

Jaxon sighed, "It's Krystal isn't it?"

Fox was stunned at Jaxon's perseption...

"What's that look for? I'm a telepath rememer?"

"Then you know about it all."

Jaxon smiled, "Nope...I'm not big on invading a person's privacy. Though I do remember the two of you being a lot more physical with your relationship when I was on your team."

Fox's gaze fell and his ears lay back, "I think i screwed things up pretty bad..."

"Explain..." Jaxon said in a frustrated tone like a disapointed parent.

Fox went through the tale making sure to leave out no detail however small, which made the story lag on for at least an hour.

"And..." Jaxon said cutting Fox off for a moment.

"Well...for the longest time during the start of the Anglar war I tried to get her to leave the team for her own safety...But..."

"What did you do?" Jaxon asked accusingly.

"I went too far...I told her the only thing that would make her leave the team..." Fox was having trouble with his tears as he recalled that moment again, "...I...I told her that I didn't love her...and that she should leave the team immediately befrore she distracted me any further."

Jaxon lowered his head in shame, "You fuck'n idiot."

Fox nodded in agreement to the insult...

"Have you any idea what you've done?" Jaxon asked, "She was alone all her life until she met you, your love was what kept her going. As soon as you said those words you should have spared her the pain and shot her."

_"Blunt as always..." _Fox thought to himself.

Jaxon lay a hand on Fox's shoulder, "Look at it this way. Did I care for this arm when I tried to save Kyra on Venom?" He asked shaking his artificial arm.

"No."

"Right that was when she realized how I felt...not every day a man gives up his own moving part for you."

Fox wavered, "How is that supposed to help me? I just want Krystal back."

"Fox...she's not just some thing you can cast aside and reclaim at your whim..." Jaxon repleid, "...I understand why you did what you did...but, she feels as though you completely betrayed her. You cast her aside even if for her own protection, and trying to just make it all better didn't help matters. She needs to be reassured that such an insident could never happen again."

"How would I do that? That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Most of that answere will be forced to come of your own accord...but in my experience actions can speak volumes louder than words..." Jaxon said fiddling with the ring he now had to wear on his right hand, "...Take me for instance, I could never tell Kyra how I felt so...I propsed to her. After that three words didn't seem like much anymore."

Fox sighed deeply, "Is love even worth all of this."

Jaxon took Fox by the soulders and forced his eyes to meet the seriousness of his own eyes, "Love is worth anything...it was worth my arm, and trust me were it the price I'd have gladly given the other. There is nothing worth more in this or any other world than love...you'd do well to remember that." With those words Jaxon leapt from the boulder and walked off a bit.

"Jaxon...how do you know? You know when you're ready to be married."

"When the thought of that person not being in your life...makes yours seem comepletely insignificant"

With his last words Jaxon left Fox to his thoughts, he now had so many to go through and he had all night to do so.The hours drug on and on not showing any signs of light, as Fox's head swam with thoughts...but, for the first time he couldn't bare to distract himself from his thoughts...he had to figure this out if it took the rest of his life to do it. By mornings's first light he was still sitting there with the same thought filled look on his face, the bright morning sun held no beauty, no wonder, his only thoughts were of Krystal. He hated feeling like this...it was as if there was no way out of these thoughts they presisted to badger him on and on, he got to the point where he wished he could physically cause the amneisa again. He thanked all the gods he'd ever even heard of when Jaxon came back around and asked him to help gather firewood, which he quickly accepet the offer...

They walked through the different wooded areas sometimes using their swords to cut the more difficult peices of wood. Jaxon had always been abnormally strong, most likely even more so than Tomak...at the moment he was carrying several logs on his shoulders of a size that Fox could have never lifted. Though he himself was carrying a large sum of wood, the act of searching for and gathering the wood lasted for some time, and eventually Jaxon took Fox to an opened glade in the woods where he sat down a pack he'd been carrying. The area was scattered with the ruins of an old stone structure, the ground was also scattered wich what used to be a sort of stone slab...

"This is a place where the earth walkers come to think...sometimes staying here for days..." Jaxon said setting his load on the ground, "...if you were planning to be so lost in thought, this place helped me...esspecially when Kyra told me she was ahhh...expecting. It kinda caught me off guard."

"What is it about this place that can help?" Fox asked dropping his wood.

Jaxon thought for a moment, "I honestly wish I knew...but, for some reason it dose help." He said, "There's some food and a bedroll in this pack...if you don't feel like it that's fine but, you'll find it to be very helpful here, at the most just stay here tonight."

Fox let off a bitter sigh, "If it'll help...alright."

Jaxon patted Fox on the back with his artificial arm and picked his load up, "It'll help...trust me." Jaxon finished as he vaninshed into the woods leaving the vulpine to himself.

000

Krystal woke to the surprise that there was a small black tail swishing across her face, Lykin seemed amazingly interested with the large gray creature laying only a few feet from her snoring loudly. Krystal rose from the spot on the livingroom floor where she'd been sleeping, Ly was doing his best to examined Tomak's short trunk, his mouth hung slightly open as his eyes scanned the packaderm's face. Krystal smiled at the cub's intrest in the giant and walked outside to find Kyra sitting near a fire on a log half burried acting as a make shift bench. She invited Krystal to sit down, who happily sat near the roaring fire's heat as it was rather cold out...

"Ly still in there?" Kyra asked.

"Yes...he seems a little taken by Tomak."

Kyra laughed a bit at her son's innocents, "He thinks the fella looks like the mammoths that live in the snow fields." She said passing Krystal a cup of hot cocoa.

"So...when did all of this happen?" Krystal asked, "Actually it started after we were on Venom all those years ago...you know when Jaxon lost his arm? After that day we were inseperable and he eventually asked me to marry him...he had planned on retiring here on Sauria since he first saw it during that whole scare with the masks. What about you and Fox? What happened? Last time I saw you two together you were all over each other...now you seem to have touble looking at one another."

Krystal shyly sipped at her drink, "A lot has happened since then..." Krystal slowly wandered off into her story of what had transpired so long ago, keeping the she wolf's full attention. Kyra seemed esspecially interested about the short years Krystal had been known as Kursed and what she'd done during that time, but soon Krystal forced herself to explain what Fox had done...Kyra's reaction was clearly that of anger as Krystal and her had grown very close over the years...

"Where is he right now?" Kyra asked with a flare of anger in her voice.

"I don't know...he never came to bed last night."

As the ladies chatted on Jaxon emerged from beyond the trees and lay his massive logs near the fire, he then sat and pulled his black bladed broadsword from it's sheath and began to effotlessly cut the logs into more appropriate sizes, as he did not have the luxury of an axe. As he sat there Kyra reached over and kissed the side of his muzzle, a display he quickly returned...

"G'morning ladies...you both look well." He said as Kyra handed him a cup of the still hot cocoa.

"Good morning..." Krystal replied cheerfully, "...Jaxon have you seen Fox?"

"Yep..." He said as he set down his blade and pulled one of the logs in half along it's length, "...has a lot on his mind at the moment so I took him to a place where he could sort out his thoughts..."

Kyra eyed Jaxon for a moment, "You took him to the Lament of Dreams didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Jaxon replied as he went back to chopping the logs with his sword.

"What is the Lament of Dreams?" Krystal asked.

Jaxon stopped what he was doing and drove the point of his sword into the ground, "It's an old ruin...I can't explain it but, when someone sleeps there they dream of whatever is in their thoughts. This is supposed to help one sort through those thought so as to make it easier to decide on a new path.

000

Fox was alone, accept for a blue bird that perched on a nearby rock, and being alone of course forced him back into his deep thoughts. He built a small fire because of the chill in the air and wrapped himself into the sleeping bag that Jaxon had packed for him...the mixed comfort between the warm sleeping bag and the fire, not to mention his current lack of sleep caused him to doze peacefully off...

Fox suddenly awoke to the sound of several voices, he opened his eyes to realize that he was standing in the docking bay of the Great Fox. Just before him...not 20 feet from his position, he could see four familiar figures; as he looked closer he made out the figures, Falco, Peppy, himself, and standing before them Krystal...

Fox quickly realized where he was, "Not here!" He yelled trying to wake himself up as he realized he was dreaming, "Anywhere but here."

As his words fell to no ears the figures began to speak to one another...

(All talking surrounded by is done by dreams...you may see quite a bit in later chapters so remember)

Krystal... Fox said demanding her attention, ...you are hereby removed from this team.

Krystal's face grew angered, I told you Fox...say what you will I'm staying with you.

Fox's anger was mounting at her stubbornheadedness, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter!

The sharp tone he used assured the vixen he meant buisness, her face took a desperate expression, Fox... She began with fresh tears pooling in her eyes, as she realized how serious he was, Please don't do this...I love you Fox.

Fox swallowed hard as he braced himself for what he knew would come next...

Well... Fox said turning his back to her, I don't love you.

Krystal seemed to shrug this off, Then why can't you look me in the eye to say it?

Fox turned sharply looking her deep in the eyes, I don't love you Krystal...and you should leave before you distract me anymore and cause someone to get hurt. He said in a stern voice keeping a strait face through the bold faced lie.

Fox now had tears in his own eyes as what he'd said sunk in, he could see in Krystal's face the moment her heart was torn asunder by the hurtfull words. She almost instantly burst into tearful heartwrenching sobs as she ran to an Arwing that quickly sped out of the docking bay...

Fox are you sure that was such a good idea? Peppy asked.

She really didn't deserve that Fox... Falco added.

I don't recall asking for your opinion...just get back to your posts. Fox responded in a strong commanding voice.

Yes sir. The two hesitantly replied before making thier ways out of the room.

As they left Fox's disembodied self climbed into his own Arwing pulling the cockpit shut...Fox wished with all his heart that his dream self would speed out of the docking bay after her but, he knew what was really happening in the small ship. He himself was overcome by the same powerful sobs as the love he'd cast away, the Arwing's soundproof interior blocked the sound but, Fox could hear his broken hearted self clearly. He secretly loathed the creature sitting in that fighter, hated him with every fiber of his being. All of a sudden the vision shifted...he was now standing in his room where his dream self was sitting bare chested his legs covered by the sheets softly stroking the blaster in his hands. He took a deep breath and placed the barrel to his temple closing his eyes...his finger twitched toward the trigger but a green glow caught his eyes. He released his grip on the blaster and grabbed the stone around his neck which was giving off a faint ligh...realizing that he could never carry though with this he broke down into his sobs again hesitant to accept the fact that he'd have to live without her...

Fox shot up into a sitting possition screaming her name, streams of tears rolling down his face, he still felt every second of it as thought he was just forced to live the whole thing all over again. The fire had died down and he realized that it was night...he started his fire back up and pulled some of the food from the pack Jaxon had left. As he sat and ate under the fire's heat he thought to himself..._Suicide? What the hell was I thinking?..._As he began to recall everything he'd gone though he remembered why, he didn't want to live without her. All the fractured peices seemed to come together all at onece as he finally thought of how to apologize for what he'd done...he'd get Krystal to have dinner with him somewhere private and explain everything...

000

It was after he ate that he headed back toward Jaxon's place...though in the pitch of night it took him an hour of so to retrace his steps, in the end he searched for Krystal's mind which grew stronger as he approched the small house. To his greater surprise Krystal was sitting on the log near the fire despite the late hour, watching the warm flames of the fire dance about in front of her. She jumped with a start as he sat beside her...

"Fox...you scared he."

Fox smiled a bit, "Oh...sorry."

"It's okay." She said bumping him with her shoulder.

It took a long few minutes of silence before he could swallow his pride and spoke, "Krystal...I did a lot of thinking in that place and...I know you don't want to talk about it but I can't help it..."

Krystal refused to respond...

"I want another chance to apologize..."

Krystal took a deep sigh of frustration, "Let's hear it."

"Not now...there are things that I have to do...some more thinking I have to do..." Fox said placing a hand on her shoulder, "...We should be on Corneria within the next few days...just say you'll join me for dinner and I'll explain everything."

"I've already heard the story Fox..." She began with an angry tone.

Fox cut her off placing a finger to her lips, "No...you haven't." He said shaking his head.

Krystal was angry still but, "Alright Fox...I'll give you the benifit of the doubt...I'm a little interested in what you have to say."

"Just keep in mind that what I did..." Fox let his gaze fix to the fire, "...it almost killed me."

Now Krystal's expression was replaced by that of worry, "Fox..."

"Forget it for now...we'll talk on Corneria." Fox said shifting his eyes to her, "For now lets just enjoy the fact that there's not a war going on."

The two stayed up talking like friends often did, about their future, a bit of the past, and other relatively random subjects. Sometimes laughing at the others immature jokes and at other times growing rather serious about a particular subject...but all together it was a time they both secretly treasured. It was at times like this that small bits of who they once were shone through, they harbored no ill will toward one another...they were mearly friends that were enjoying one another's company. Before morning set in Fox was still talking but, he hadn't realized that Krystal had fallen asleep against his shoulder...

"I can't be that boring...can I?" He asked himself.

He slowly made his way to the inside of the small house with Krystal in his arms, and after setting a bed roll down for her he lay her to bed and made his way outside where he fell asleep laying on the unrolled sleeping bag Jaxon had left for him in the pack...the fire kept him plenty warm and thankfully there were no nightmares to wake him this time. He finally got the peacefull, full sleep he needed.

000

Fox awoke to the nudge of Jaxon's foot against his ribs as he lay near the burning embers the dwindled fire left behind. They hunted down some more firewood and began to prepare a small breakfast for everyone. Afterward Jaxon woke everyone and they all sat down for a small meal...after which Jaxon cleared his throat...

"It's been nice seeing you all again..."

Jaxon was cut off by Fox, "You ever think about coming back?"

Jaxon chuckled, "You remember our agreement...I have a family now. The only way your going to get our attention is by finding me something on the other remnant, until I hear something about the other mask my hands are tied."

"That's good enough for me." Fox said a little disapointed, he turned to Ly who was standing by Kyra, "Here..." He said handing something to the shy cub.

Ly hesitated for a second hiding behind his mother's leg but, as he saw the shiny object in Fox's palm he stepped out and took it. It was Fox's, Star Fox insignia pin, a platinum winged fox over a golden circle background, the little wolf's face looked at the pin as though he'd just been handed a priceless treasure. Jaxon's small family followed them to their Arwings where Ly's mouth gaped wide open at the fighters and ran over to get a closer look, though Ly only spoke very seldomly and never in front of strangers...though he didn't say anything about it the sight of the Arwings set into motion something in the young lupine's life that would lead him to great lengths of the galaxy.

Kyra hugged Krystal and Fox before bidding them farewell...to Fox's surprise Jaxon did the same. Tomak simply bowed his head to his new aquaintances and boarded his ship. Jaxon and his family sat by and waved as the wind from the high powered engines swept the nearby grass into a whirlwind around the three lupines the Fox and his companions pulled out into the blue and with a shot of blue light from their afterburners they disappeared into the stratusphere. It took no time for them to reach the Great Fox which was still hovering along in the planet's gravitational pull...

Once Fox dismounted his craft the intercom sounded off in ROB's usual voice, "Fox...there is a message for you in your quarters...contact was made by Captain Falco Lombardi of the ship registered as The Star Falcon..."

"Musta started his own little band like he had always planned..." Fox said to himself, "...Do you still have his com channel?"

"Affirmitive." The robot droned on.

"Good I'll contact him tonight...are there any repairs that need done before we leave?"

ROB remaind silent for a few moments, "Affirmitive...standard drive engines are currently offline...cause determined to be of an electrical nature."

Fox sighed heavily, "Then prepare the hyperdrive engines...Krystal take over as captain while I fix these engines, just go to the bridge and plot a course with the C.H.C (Cornerian Hyperspace Corperation). You've seen me go though it enough times to know what to do."

Krystal couldn't believe her ears...Fox never let anyone take over his seat on the bridge, "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna need Tomak's help with the repairs and the C.H.C won't accept transmissions from droids of any kind."

Krystal didn't stick around for Fox to change his mind, he knew she'd on some level always wanted to pilot the Great Fox, and she made haste to get to the bridge. Both Fox and Tomak laughed out loud at her kit-like reaction...Fox gathered up the tools they'd need and the two men headed for the engine room which required a ride on the elevator in the hall. The engine room was located on the fourth deck of the ship, the lowest part near the belly of the Great Fox's hull, here the elevator opened into the largest room on the massive ship. It was built like the docking bay, a massive opened room that spanned several decks up, the access point to each of the Great Fox's six engins...between the bottom two engines there was a small access console which looked like a small metal desk and computer. Fox moved in front of the console and punched in the codes for it to run a diagnostic sweep of all six engines...after the system completed it's scan Fox read off the diagnosis to Tomak...

"There's an electrical short in engines; 1, 3, 4, and 6...this could take a while."

Meanwhile on the bridge Krystal was sitting in her new seat, Fox's swiveling chair set in the middle of the bridge...she thought for a moment. The closest she'd ever come to sitting in this chair was when her and Fox were still serious and she'd sit on his lap as he piloted the craft, she smiled at the memory and shook the thought from her head.

"ROB open communications with the C.H.C." She said in true captainly fashion.

As the hologram projection device hummed to life, Krystal recalled the last time she'd seen this imaging device in it's active state. Soon a large blur of random colors faded into the image of a golden brown collie's head and shoulders...

"Good morning and welcom to C.H.C, making hyperspace travel safe since 2815. How can I help you today?"

"Hello...we need clearance for a route to Corneria..."

The collie typed a few things into a computer, "Okay I'll need your ship i.d code."

Krystal entered the codes which were transfered to the collie, "Lets see here..." The collie said, "...i.d:4A11-79009-DC098-02...is that correct?"

Krystal read over her screen as the collie read off the number, "Yes...that's it."

The collie's eyes widened as she recieved the data from her computer terminal, "That's the registration code for the Great Fox..." She said in a disbileveing voice.

"That's right...Fox is working out some repairs on the main engines, that's why he had me get the clearance for our jump." Krystal responded.

The collie became slightly excited, "Should I inform General Peppy of your arrival?"

The thought caught Krystal off guard, "General Peppy? Since when?"

"After the Angalar war..." The collie now took a clear look at the vixen, "...wait a second I've seen you before. You're that desserter..." The collie was cut off by the bridge door opening.

Fox marched in and down to Krystal's side, Krystal started to stand but Fox placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her back into the seat, "Actually...I made her leave, she didn't dessert anyone."

"Did you need something Fox?" Krystal asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yea...actually I needed to download some scimatics from ROB's cpu...but since I heard that I thought I should clear things up." Fox said looking to the collie, "Got that Angela?"

"Y-yes sir..." The collie replied nervously, "...but I'm afraid that the media has sort of assulted her leaving and blown the whole thing out of proportion...add that to your three year dissapearance and some rumors began to spread."

Fox called ROB to him and inserted a small data card into one of the drive ports on the robot's chest, "I don't care what they've said, once I get home I'll set things strait...ROB download primary engine electrical scimatics." The robot paused for a moment until the divice popped back out of it's port which Fox took and placed into his pocket, "Trust her Angela...she's never lied before and I doubt she'll be starting anytime soon...well I hope to see ya later Angei but I got repairs to get to." Fox finished and left the room.

"Well you'll be cleared for your jump in two hours or so...And Krystal I'm sorry for that comment earlier."

Krystal smiled for a moment "Don't worry about it...I've been a bouty hunter for three years I've heard worse."

"Well anyway...thanks for traveling C.H.C...hope to see you both soon."

Once the transmission cut out Krystal leapt out of the chair and ran down the halls catching Fox just as he was about to board the elevator...

"What's up Krys?" He asked giving her time to catch her breath.

"We'll be clear in two hours..."

"Good...good job." Fox said turning back to the elevator only to have Krystal stop him.

"Fox...why did you do that back there?"

Fox looked at her puzzled, "What? Stick up for you?" He asked reciving a nod, "Because it wasn't true. Krys we may not be a couple anymore but, that dosn't mean you aren't my friend...at least as friends we may get back to where we were someday."

"Thank you Fox."

Fox hugged her quickly and removed the Star Fox pin her wore then clipped it to her gray shirt before entering the elevator, "No problem...Captain." He said as the doors shut.

Krystal wasn't sure what she'd just heard until she looked at the pin...like the normal ones it was platinum and gold, but at the center of the platinum fox was a single silver "C". It was his captain's badge, she still didn't know what to think but, she did know she hadn't changed for several days and could use a shower. If nothing else it would give her a place to think...

As she made it to her room she realized for the first time that she'd not slept there for some time, some of Fox's clothes were scattered about the floor...she smiled as she remembered just how immature he could be leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, it also reminded her that she was the same way. She scouted through her old closet to find that, to her surprise, all of her things were still all perfectly kept, she took out a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a fresh set of undergarments then headed into the bathroom. She walked to the tub, she'd always prefered baths, and using the small panel set the water temperature, unlike Fox who usually set his to 104 or higher sometimes, Krystal prefered her water at between 89 to 98 degrees not cold but, not scolding either...at this particular time she only set it to 95. She quickly stripped away her old clothes and set them aside taking care to remove the pin from her shirt. Still keeping the pin in her hand she stepped into the hot waters and lowered heself into it letting off a relaxed sigh as her muscles all loosened at once, she lay her head back allowing all but the tip of her nose to submerge then pulled back out.

She held the pin up to the light to study it closer, the "C" in it's center was not only silver it sparkled like diamonds, this was the symbol that let everyone know he was captain...So why give it to her? She set the pin on the edge of the tub and went about washing up after which she simply laid back to relax in the hot waters and let herself think. Her thoughts were of several different subjects but...the main one being; _What was Fox planning for that dinner he asked me to? Could he have thought of something that'll make me forget? I really hope so..._

Soon her water began to chill making her shiver, plenty sign enough to get out...she decide to take her natural aproch to her fur, a careing touch she'd denied it for several months. She used a blow dryer to dry her fur instead of a towel, as she learned long ago this made it softer. Afterward she put on her white lace bra and underwear, then went about taking more detailed care of her fur. Which included trimming her hair back a bit, she was glad that her coat of fur didn't grow, she could only imagine how she'd look with thick shaggy fur...she shuddered at the thought, she tied her hair back in a small ponytail when she finished and put on her change of clothes, then carefully pinned the captain's pin to her shirt. She was now fully refreshed and clean, she felt perfetly revitalized...

She realized how long she'd been bathing when she put her boots back on, she walked back onto the bridge and sat in Fox's chair...or was it hers now? And turned to ROB...

"Do we have clearance yet?" She asked.

"Affirmative...clearance obtained 45 minutes 23 seconds ago..."

"Good..." Krystal said, "Computer...open intercom to the main engine room." The speakers make a sharp hiss for a moment as they came on, "Fox we're preparing for our jump to hyperspace...just a heads up."

The intercom blared back, "Thanks for the warning Krys...just go for it."

"Alright..." She responded, "ROB...initiate hyperdrive..."

"Hyperdrive engines activated...jump to hyperspace in...5..." ROB's voice was cut off by Krystal's surprised shriek as the engine kick on shooting everything forward with a massive jolt knocking her back into the chair causing it to spin a bit.

Krystal took a moment to catch her breath from the surprise, "ROB...your count was a little slow."

"I probably should have warned you about that Krystal..." Fox's voice shouted over the p.a system, "...but his numerical logic system is a little off...it could take him over five minutes to count to ten right now...sorry."

"Well..." Krystal started, "...dosen't really matter now, we're on our way home."

It was strange to her...her planet had been destroyed so long ago yet, she called Corneria home without any problems at all. Over the years she had longed to come back to the place but, did not out of fear of seening Fox again, but, she realized that it had become just that to her...home.

Sorry for the long delay...that is if u actually care...this will include chapters 6,7,8,9...still work'n on ten though. My friend posted these and yes my damned computer is still in the crapper for the time being. Sorry again thanks for the support.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Here's to the nights we felt alive..._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry..._

_Here's to good-bye..._

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon..._

Here's to the night - Eve 6

(very good song)

The repairs on the Great Fox's engines took several hours, and by the time they were complete it was late in the evening. Fox was a bit sore, hungry, and for the most part tired. He headed to the galley first where he made himself a small meal, a staple that was carried on every ship Ramen...it wasn't something he ate on a regular occasion but, he wanted something that was done quickly and easily. It was a hot meal that was done in a minute and didn't taste half bad, and was surprisingly filling. He finished off the food and headed to his room. He passed on the opportunity for a shower and simply shed all his clothes but his boxers and climbed into his bed...the plush matress comforted his aching muscles and the warmth of the blankets quickly drove him into a deep thoughtless sleep...

Fox awoke early the next morning...his first mode of buisness was to take a shower...or in this case becasue of his cramped and sore muscles a hot bath. He took a new siut of clothes from his dresser; dark brown cargo pants and a white tank top. He must have lost track of time sitting in the hot waters as it was several hours before he climbed out of the tub. He slowly dryed off and put on his clothes. He soon found his way to the galley, empty...he made himself a cup of coffee and headed to the bridge. This room too was empty, that is accept for the robot that continuously worked at his station. Fox wasn't sitting in his chair but rather Peppy's old chair just behind his. It was in front of a large computer console next to a raised chair. As Fox sat there nursing his coffee who else but the blue vixen walked through the door...she seemed a little confused about where Fox was sitting until he looked at her...

"What?" He asked as if he had no idea what she was thinking.

Krystal shook her head for a moment, "Oh nothing sorry for staring." She said walking over to the captain's chair and sitting down. "Hey Fox why did you give me this pin?"

"Consider it half of my apology..." Fox said still drinking from his coffee, "...as Captain you now own this ship. Do with it whatever you want...all decisions, all orders, all yours."

Krystal was in shock, giving her captainship was one thing but...the Great Fox too. She knew he was serious about apologizing but not that serious, he'd just given her the last thing his father had ever left to him...and didn't even pose a second thought about it...

"Now it won't matter how many times I ever tell you to..." Fox said, "...you'll never have to leave."

He was right, by turning over ownership of the ship he could no longer force her off of it...she didn't know what to really say, sure the ship had seen many better days but, still it was the nicest gift of any kind she'd ever been given.

"Fox...I...I don't...know what to say..."

Fox cut her off as he stepped down beside her and stared out the window at the spiraling tunnel of rainbow colors that the Great Fox traveled through, "Don't say anything...not yet anyway. Wait until tonight...We should be ariving at Corneria in the early evening. Right now lets just get to the galley for some breakfast."

000

Fox and Krystal made it to the galley where Tomak was sitting to a cup of coffee, Fox being the better of the three at cooking moved into the kitchen where he decided on making something that he rarely did. As a kit he often looked forward to when his mother decided to prepare what became his favorite dish. Krystal had no idea what he was cooking but, the smell was intensely satisfying, she could discreetly smell cinnamon, mixed with several other things...she loved the sent of cinnamon, she remembered finding it when she was young and often rubbed it into her fur like a natural purfume.

The smells soon began to make her mouth water in anticipation, "Fox what are you making in there?"

"One on my mom's old recipes...french toast." He said as he emerged from the kitchen with three plates and a bottle of maple syrup.

He placed a plate in front of Tomak, then Krystal, then sat across from Krystal...

"This was my absolute favorite food as a kit...but, it's not very healthy so my mom didn't make it all that often..." Fox said puring a generous amount of thick syrup on his plate of the browned bread slices. "...the syrup really completes the flavor, but make sure you eat it while it's hot." He finished handing her the bottle.

She did the same pouring the syrup about her plate, she watched Fox as he ate cutting off small peices with his fork. She followed the example and placed a cut of the toast in her mouth, she almost didn't want to stop chewing...she'd never tasted anything like it...a perfect sweetness that issued a sigh of satisfaction as she swallowed the bite...

"God Fox! This is the most incredible thing I've ever tasted." Krystal said as she took another bite.

Fox chuckled, "I knew you'd like it..."

The meal went far to quickly for Krystal's likeing...soon the only thing left on her plate was a bit of syrup and her fork. She leaned back in her seat and rubbed her stomach...Fox mimiced her movement and sighed...

"That was great Fox." Krystal complimented his exellent cooking, "If I were introduced to that as a kit I would be much larger than I am now."

"Self control Krystal..." Fox said immitating a martial arts teacher.

Krystal laughed at the horrible accent, "You sound just like the old fox that used to teach me before my mother did."

The two continued their talk for some time, Tomak simply sat by with a bit of a smile on his face which was covered by the massive hand that scratched his chin, "_Hmmm...young love, it never really goes away dose it?" _He thought to himself, _"Perhaps it was my own doing that caused my situating with Mallah...I wasn't exactly the most caring of individuals back then. I was violent, barbaric and thick headed. She had every right to cast me from her heart...I hope she is well, our parting like Fox and Krystal's was not on the fairest of terms. Still maybe I should take Fox's example and apologize. Were I the old Tomak my foolish pride would not allow it but, I am stronger now..." _With those as his final thoughts Tomak stood, he thanked Fox for the meal and departed the galley.

Tomak had taken up residence in what was once Falco's room, he made the mistake long ago of sitting on the bed who's legs suddenly collapsed under his mass, yet despite the fact that he only slept on a matress on the floor, he still found the bed remakably comfortable. He sat there in that empty room until his thoughts began to actually hurt and finally punched in a code on his room's com system...The small device released a small plasma screen which blurred into the image of a golden furred lionesss with peircing yellow eyes, and long golden hair. He face was almost frightened at the sight of Tomak...

Noticing she was about to cut the line Tomak lurched out in a desperate voice, "Wait...please. I just want to talk Mallah."

Her look now turned to anger, "Yea I've heard your "talk" before."

"I know what you mean Mallah...and I'm sorry...but I genuinely just want to talk..." Tomak said in a most calming woice...Mallah was stunned; he apologized, something he'd never done before, and for the first time in her life she could hear no anger or rage in his voice. She sat down still wearing her stunned face and simply waited for him to continue.

"You wouldn't believe what has happened to me..." Tomak said with a smile, "...After we broke up...I was a bit distruaght.."

"A bit!!" Mallah yelled, "You folded my car in half!!"

"I really cannot say how sorry I am for that...I had no control..." Tomak lowered his huge head, "That was what eventually led me to becoming a bounty hunter. Then matters got out of hand and I nearly died, After a small fight in a planet's sratosphere I ended up crashing. I found a group of Luxonians there that based their lives off peace and understanding rather than brutish violence, and strength..."

"Sounds like they're onto something." Mallah interupted.

"Anyhow...they first thought of putting me to death befre my ways corrupted their perfect society..." Tomak continued, "...but there was an old elephant there that wouldn't have it. He had convinced himeself that like they had...all Luxonians had the power to change their ways. He began to show me how the Luxonian ways were not necessary...but no matter how much he showed or told me I wouldn't listed. One day Vajar walked over to me while I was thinking...of you of course; _"You know how your anger has cost you...so why hold onto something that hase caused you such pain?"_ ...He was blind in both eyes but, he could see through me like a pane of polished glass. I'd never heard of a Luxonian with the intelligence to possess telepathy, but he did. As the only person that seemed to care he took me in.

"He taught me everything; reading, writing, literature...and for the first time in my life I began to understand. It seemed that the more he taught me, the less and less anger I felt. After my fifth year with Vajar...he died, and for the first time in my life I felt something for someone other than myself. He showed me compashion and understanding when all else seemed to simply cast me aside...and for the first time in my life I cried. At fist I didn't understand why but, as I sat in bed one night it all hit me. I had grown to love the old man like a father...I had experienced the pain before but had blocked it from my mind. The night I left I experienced the same feeling but, now thanks to Vajar I was able to express it in the propper way. I fixed my ship and headed to my home world where I began to spread his teachings, they spread through the Luxonian homeworld like wildfire. Reaching from the incredibly small, to the incredibly hard headed. My people began to hail me as a holy man...a prophet sent from the gods to lead them along a path of salvation for all of their wrongdoings, they attempted to make me their leader but...I had to find you. I went back to Varsac Prime, but you were gone. I figured you moved to Katina like you'd always dreamt, found someone else, started a family. I just needed to clear things up and to tell you that I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart."

The look on Mallah's face coupled with the tears that now rolled down her face were enough to say that she understood, "You're right...I am on Katina. I joined the military here about a year after you left...but I still haven't had another relationship. My thoughts of you kept that from happening, I still loved you...even if I didn't want to..." She said sniffling a bit as she wiped her eyes, "Anyhow...whenever you're in the Lylat system why don't you drop by? I'd like to get to know the new you."

Tomak chuckled a bit, "What's so funny?" Mallah asked.

"I am in Lylat. I am at the moment approaching Corneria on a ship called The Great Fox...McCloud has helped me in ways you could scarcely imagine."

"Wait a second..." Mallah said, "...you said McCloud? The Fox McCloud of Star Fox?"

"Or so I've been told by himself and Krystal."

Mallah's face turned serious, "Are the rumors true about her? I've heard that she tried to kill him, that she was an assassin that had placed herself into the team only to get him to lower his guard."

"I seriously doubt that...they seem to genuinely love each other, but if you must know the truth Fox is at fault not Krystal..." Tomak started, "...Fox told me the whole story." He then continued on telling her of what had happened with Fox and Krystal...

000

Fox and Krystal, too pass the time, were busy playing a game called Tonajj from her home planet. It was basically chess but...this required skill and thought. It's purpose was to train telepathic powers by forcing you to try breaking away your opponent's mental defenses to see their next move. Fox loved chess, he used to play against Jaxon but, he found it hard to win at a game of time and practice against someone who'd lived over 220years. This however was different, though it was fun on it's own levels...it was harder. Picking through your opponent's mind until their thoughts were as clear as your own...Fox eventually got the hang of it easily seeing her next moves but...she still proved much like Jaxon to simply be better at the game...

She sat there resting her cheek on her fist he head slightly tilted as it was supported by her elbow on the table, "Checkmate.." She said gleefully for about the twentieth time.

"You're really enjoying watching me struggle aren't you?" Fox asked folding his arms.

"Inequivocally..." She said with a slight smirk.

At this moment Fox was a bit stunned by the six syllable word, he began to reply before ROB's voice cut out over the intercom...

"Krystal we are now ready for exit of hyperspace..."

"Do it then." She answered without realizing that for the first time ROB had announced her as captain, not Fox.

The ship rattled a bit as they exited hyperspace, "My scanners indicate that the Great Fox's personal hanger is currently unocupied...clearance not required."

"Aright then thank you ROB take us in." Krystal replied.

Neither of them could really wait to get out and into the city. Fox was wondering how everyone was going to handle his return, as well as how they'd handle Krystal's...

000

They set down in the hanger, Fox and Krystal packed a small bag each of clothes and such both making sure to have their weapons on hand. They met Tomak in the docking bay and stood there for some time...

"Ahem..." Fox coughed into his fist nudging Krystal, who turned to see Fox motioning her to the exit door with his head.

"Oh right." Krystal said realizing that they were waiting for her to open the exit door.

She stood there in front of the keypad and bit her knuckle, she didn't know the code...Fox casually walked up to her side and whispered the code...

"4733691..."

She quickly punched in the numbers and the door slid open revealing the metal gangway that led to the cement hanger floor. Oddly enough the hanger was empty of everything and there seemed to be extra space for another ship, Fox informed her about being the last off the ship in an emergency but first in landing, Krystal took the information and headed down the metal ramp, Fox followed in step then the titanic member of their crew who had to duck and turn sideways to fit through the narrow door. The hanger like most were slightly sunk into the ground around them, they made their way across the huge hanger to the door that only Fox knew the passcode to, he punched in the code for Krystal and imprted the information on his new captain before the three made their way through the metal door. Before them was an inclined set of steps that led up about ten feet. They climbed the stairs only to be deafend by a burst of cheers as an enormous crown of animals saw them. Tomak was a bit taken by the mass of the gathering...

"Do you alway recieve this reception?" Tomak asked.

"Pretty much...I'm just glad the real fans haven't...Crap!!" He yelled cutting himself off as a mass of young women rushed over to him, ranting on and on asking for autograph, grabbing, pulling, "Yahhhhh.." pinching. "Krys, To! Help! Get'em off!" Fox pleaded at the top of his lungs.

To the vulpines great relief a massive hand took him by the collar of his vest and lifted hin onto a shoulder, Tomak then mimiced the motion with the blue vixen who was nearly lost in the massive crowd of fans. He waded his way through the people until he reached a long black limousine, where Tomak placed them both on the ground they quickly climbed into the idling limo, much to the large packaderm's discomfort, as the vehicle was not large enough to comfortably handle his height...

The black panther sitting in the driver's seat pulled the limo away from the hanger, "It's good to finally see you again sir." He said looking at Fox then casting a glare at Krystal.

"Likewise Ivan...how's the general?"

The slightly old panther chuckled, "Hah...which one?"

"Pepper."

Ivan took a serious tone, "Retired...went back to Papetoon."

"And his replacement was..."

Krystal cut him off before either could say another word, "Peppy..."

The panther looked disgusted but nodded his head, "Right."

"Hmmm...can't say I didn't see that coming." Fox replied looking to Tomak, "Oh right..." He corrected himself, "...Ivan this is Tomak Sangariil...Tomak. Ivan Von Tarret."

"Luxonian...haven't seen your kind in lylat for...god only knows how long." The panther said as he cast another look at Krystal.

"There a problem Ivan?" Fox asked in a stern voice, "You seem to have a small problem with my friend here." He added placing a hand on Krystal's shoulder. "I don't know what it is you've heard but, you can assure yourself that it was pure bull shit. I told her to leave...she didn't abandon her duty, she didn't turn on Corneria, and she certainly did not try to kill me, though she had a right to. Got it?"

"I apologize...with your disappearance and all even I looked for someone to blame, I should've know she would not do such a thing..." Ivan said lowering his head, "...I'm sorry Krystal."

"Don't worry about it Ivan...I know how the media around Corneria works. They'll twist anything to get a story."

He may have said it but, Fox wasn't sure he believed Ivan's testemony. The ride alont the massive scyscraper lined streets only lasted a few minutes but, theye were uncomfortable, the amount of tention was begining to hurt Fox's head..._I guess telepathy has it's downsides_...he thought to himself noticing Krystal was also rubbing her temples. She was feeling the same thing he was, if not worse as her powers were several times more advanced. Fox looked over and smiled at her hoping that in some way it would help, and it did in a sense she knew he was suffering the same way she was at the moment. They were both relieved as they quickly stepped out of the limo taking deep breaths of the slightly chilly evening air.

The army base was no different than Fox recalled it, the tallest building in Corneria city, wide at the base and near the top thinner in the sense...at least if anyone on ground level could see to the top floor. As they approached the doors to the base two wolves rushed up to them with rifles ready...the first to get to them was scarred shitless as Fox grasped him by the wrist, spinning him about and locking the short sharp claws of his left hand around the guard's neck, and with a quick motion slid the blade of his sword to the other's neck the whold time keeping Krystal safely behind him...

"First one touches her dies." Fox growled baring his teeth in a very intimidating glare.

A rather calm voice approached form behind them all, "I can't have you killing new recriuts Fox..."

Fox had already realized that it was Peppy behind him, "Then call off your dogs...or I garuntee there's gonna be a big mess out here." He said looking to the hare from the corner of his eye.

"Well we can't have that then...stand down men."

The two backed off but Fox still kept his poise ready to lash out at a moment's notice...

Peppy moved around in front of Fox and pushed the sword away from his face, he was much different, he was wearing a red uniform with golden tassels on it's shoulders, as well as gold clasps up the front of the vest, his old gray fur was now even more so and a thick mustashe, his head was covered by a red had with a black bill, his pants were a match to his vest, at the time he was wearing a sort of half smile...

"So...you found her...and yourself I hope."

"I don't remember everything but, I've got a lot of my memories back...and why did you let these rumors get so out of hand?" Fox asked putting his sword away.

"You know that I have as much control over the media as you do. " Peppy said turning to the two guards, "And you two!" He scolded them thrusting an accusing finger at the two wolves, "What the hell were you thinking?! If you had any clue who this was you'd know that with an act that stupid you're lucky he didn't kill both of you! Now get back to your posts!"

Yes sir!" The two responded rushing back to the door.

"I'm sorry about that Krystal but, you may get that a bit..." Peppy said huggint the vixen, "...Seems some bounty hunter named Kursed took on an assassination mission a few years back on a certain ship captain in our presance..."

_"Wait a second...I never took any assassination missions..."_ Krystal used her telepathy to tell Fox.

_"Yea...but who would pose as you to try to kill me?"_

"Needless to say we set up a reward for her capture...bounty hunting is one thing but, assassins are another matter..." Peppy started, "And wouldn't you know it...the discription of this criminal matched Krystal to a tee. Naturally everyone began to suspect her since she was cast out of the Star Fox team...she's been seen in the area several times but, somehow always manages to disappear whenever we get close to capturing her..."

Fox thought for a moment, "Where is it you keep losing her?"

"The Cornerian asteroid feild...one minute our forces are right on her tail and the next...nothing." Peppy said, "She's out gunned Kat and out flown Falco...we don't know who she is but she's damn good better than James ever was." Peppy's gaze took a double take toward Tomak, "I-is that...a Luxonian?"

"Yes it is..." Tomak answered, "...It is a pleasure General and if it would not be too much trouble I'd like to have a word with you alone. If I am correct you have a seat on the Cornerian council..."

"Yes I do...well if that is the case Fox. I'd like you to see me in my office tomorrow morning at say...7:00. I had a room reserved for you at the Galaxy Stars hotel as soon as Angie informed me you were coming."

Fox looked at the ground, "Look Peppy...I'd appriciate it if you'd let Falco know what room I'm in. There's alot I need to explain to him."

"Well his team is on a mission near Venom that may take some time so...he may not be back for some time."

"That's fine...by the way is Slip around?"

Peppy shook his head, "Part of Falco's team I'm afraid. If it's a mechanic you're looking for however..."

Peppy removed a small communicator from his pocket and flipped it open then punched in the required codes then holding it to between his mouth and ear...

"Hello...this is Peppy...Yes...look stop with the questions and send private Madina the lot out front..."

He put away the communicator and turned back to Fox, "Listen the kids a bit wet behind the ears but, just between us she's a fuck'n genius. She's smarter by far than his teacher...Slippy...and has come up with some thins that have even Beltino confused."

As Peppy spoke a figure appeared from far off running very quickly toward their group as he stopped he saluted the general...

"Private first class Madina reporting sir."

The private was Venomian, a slenderly built monkey, who's eyes were covered by a black visor, her fur was a solid white just like Jaxon's, she was almost as tall as Fox and seemed to possess a slight build. At the time she was wearing standard civilian clothes a black baseball cap sat backwards on her head, she wore a sleeveles blue t-shirt, and baggy brown cargo pants that hung over the tops of his black sneakers. She was quite shapely for someone with an athletic build...

" Sarah...I think I've found a placement for you." Peppy said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh my god..." She started rushing over to shake their hands, "...you're Fox McCloud...but I heard that pshcho bitch finished you off. I kept telling my friends you were still alive but, they don't listen to anything."

Fox smiled at her enthusiasim, "To tell the truth I don't even remember being attacked. Anyhow Sarah can you fix a maintenance droid? Slippy programmed him with some pretty advanced stuff..."

"I can handle it."

"So she'll be joining Star Fox?" Peppy asked.

"Don't know that's up to the captain..." Fox said turning to Krystal who turned a little red on the spot.

Peppy didn't make a reply to the comment but, Sarah did...

"Oh you're captain now? You must be Krystal..." Sarah said shaking Krystal's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Sarah...and it would be a pleasure having you on the team." Krystal said with a smile.

Peppy nodded, "Well that about sums it up...gather your things and report to the Galaxy Star hotel."

With that all said and done they parted Sarah happily ran off to gather her belongings, and Peppy and Tomak headed for Peppy's office. Krystal and Fox didn't even bother to go inside instead they decided to walk the five blocks to the hotel...

000

The hotel was just as Fox and Krystal had remembered, massive and plain on the outsied, but minescule and fancy on the inside. A satin red carped lined the long entryway that was marked on both walls by lovely paintings, wild plants were placed about the massive room as the hall entered into the lobby which was like a massive room with tile floors, a huge fountain with six teirs each getting smaller until the top, which was shaped like a lotus flower sprayed a small stream into the air which filled the teir below, which poured over into the next, and so on until the bottom which must have had a drain of some kind as it never filled. The fountain was covered with hanging ivy on every teir which gave it a lovely organinc feel...

"The fountain's still beautiful." Krystal said.

"Yeah...but it makes me have to use the bathroom." Fox replied.

"Yeah me too." Krystal laughed.

The two walked to the receptionist's desk on the other side of the fountain were there was a green avian, he was a bit taller than Falco and was wearing a red uniform.

"Welcome to the Galaxy Star hotel." He said, "How can I help you?"

"We have rooms reserved...under Fox McCloud."

"Yes sir we have two rooms for you." The avian said setting the cardkeys on the desk next to a scanner.

Fox placed the palm of his right hand on the scanner, and as soon as the machine recognized him the avian wished them a pleasant stay and directed them down the hall to the elevators. The two vulpines boarded the elevator and Fox pressed the buttons that made up the floor they'd go to; 4...3...6...

"Wow Peppy sprung for us the suites..." Fox said still studying the card.

"Huh?" Krystal asked not thinking properly at the moment.

"You don't remember? The 400th floor and up are all the suites..."

"Well all the times we've been here even on our first date we only went as high as the 356th." Krystal pointed out dropping her duffle bag and rubbing her sore neck.

"True..." Fox said picking her bag up, "Then I think you'll find these rooms a lot more inviting than usual."

Soon there was a slight ding sound from the elevator as it's doors opened and the two walked out into the hall. There was soft music playing from speakers overhead...even the halls to the suites were more elaborate, a red carpet lined the floors and crystal chandalliers hanging from the ceiling cast a warm light into the halls. They followed the doors along the hall until they found their rooms 512 and 503, directly across the hall from one another, Fox opened his door and allowed Krystal to go inside. She was stunned by the room's size alone, it was painted a light white color that was dancing with small specs of light from the large chandalleir high over head, the bed was an enormous queen layered with multi-colored comforters and sheets along with an array of pillows, the canopy held above the bed by the four long corner posts was a deep red and hung curtains which were tied to each post by golden tasseled ropes. The floors were all covered with a lovely shag carpet, there was a small refrigerator inside the wall near the door, a massive plasma screen T.V and a nice set of leather furnature, two glass doors at the far end of the room led to a lage balcony.

Krystal's mouth hung open, "See told ya they were nice rooms." Fox said dropping both sets of bags. "Now you should go to your room...I've got things that I have to do before tonight." He said looking at the clock sitting on the nightstand left of the bed, "It's 6:00...I was planning on going somewhere but...with the way things are right now with the rumors and all that dosen't seem too smart. So just meet me over here at 9 o'clock, until then I'll be in town."

"Alright Fox..." Krystal said picking up her bag and taking her key form him, "Sarah will be sleeping in my room...and if Tomak makes it back in time he'll stay with you."

"Yes sir." Fox said smartly as she walked out of the room.

000

Krystal walked across the hall and into her room after a short frustrating problem with her cardkey, and found her room to be just as nice as Fox's. She cleared out her bag and placed her clothes into the large dresser against the far wall of the room. She made sure to take something out to wear for her dinner with Fox, being it would only be in his room she figured she'd dress normally; a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans seemed good enough. She lay the clothes out on her bed and sat on the couch where she turned on the t.v...the first thing that came up was a news broadcast that she'd normally ignore but, her favorite person was on it...

"Welcome to our latest broadcast update...this is C.B.N. The Corneria Broadcasting Network...and I am Amy Kinall..." The broadcast was being handled by a well dressed cheetah, "Today has marked a day that all of Lylat has waited three years for...the return of the fabled Fox McCloud."

As she continued talking a video appeared of their landing...

"...As well as in the company of a certain vixen most had hoped would not come back. All of Corneria is familiar with the rumor of the blue furred vixen assassin that had apparently killed Corneria's crowning hero but, even the assassin calling herself Kursed could not finish off Corneria's Fox McCloud..." As she continued the scene switched to their encounter at the base's door, "Her we can clearly see that Fox still harbors some sort of feeling for Krystal as he quickly responded to the guard's assault with a lifethreatening one of his own...dose he know something we don't?..."

Unable to take any more Krystal turned the set off, she shook her head at the constant accusations and decided to look for something else to do which led her to make something to eat for the moment. Luckily enough it wasn't but an hour or so before she heard a knocking next door, she peeked out only to see Sarah with a few bags...

"We stay in this room..." Krystal said slightly startling the white primate.

"Christ are you trying to scare me to death?" Sarah asked turning and walking through the door, "Damn...nice rooms."

"Looks like we'll have time to get to know each other tonight." Krystal said as she walked over to the bed and sat down, "Fox says he has things to do in town..."

"Say Krystal those rumors going around about you...they aren't true are they?" Sarah asked as she began to put her things away.

"No they're not...I'd never do something like that to Fox." Krystal assured her.

"I didn't think so..." Sarah said, "...I know you're a talented fighter and all but, you just don't have that...ruthless killer air, ya know? Anyhow are you two still serious?"

Krystal was taken by the question that seemed to be a sneak attack, "Not so much after he forced me off of the team three years ago..."

"That's too bad...any girl on Corneria, and several other planets, would give their left arm just for a date with him. Myself included."

Krystal thought to herself for a second, "Yes I suppose they would...after all he's sweet and very romantic when he tries..."

"And handsome, and strong, and smart, and..." Sarah droned on.

"I get the point." Krystal cut off Sarah's daydreaming with a bit of laughter, "But you are right."

"Whatever happened between the two of you? That is if you don't mind my asking." Sarah asked.

"Well..." Krystal started.

Krystal spent her time explaining in detail everything that had happened between her and Fox, form the day they met to the day she left...

000

Fox sat outside the shop in the bitter cold with a cup of hot coffee in his hands...Corneria was the home of the most advanced technology in the galaxy. So why was it so hard looking for this gift? Possibly because of what it had to say...but most of all perhaps it was because he was so damned nervous. His throat was dry, and he was extra cold because of the chilling sweat that settled on his fur, after an hour or so he finally went inside where he spent quite a while finding it which he quickly bought and headed back out.

He also stopped by a small shop where he puchased something for their dinner beofre heading back to his room. When he finally got there he made sure not to make a sound getting into his room...he placed the food he'd bought into the oven to cook, he only had about an hour and a half to get things ready. This night had to be perfect if he was going to get her forgivness. He set up a small table on the balcony where he set two plates up and checked their food, when it was done he got dressed. Black kakies and a black, button up, shortsleeve shirt made of silk. It was the exact same suit he wore on their first date. By nine he had everything set up just as he heard a knock on the door...

He looked at the clock, "9o'clock on the button. Punctual as always." He said to himself as he walked to the door.

He checked himself over before opening the door...he was stunned; how could she wear such casual wear and still come off more attractive than anyone who was trying. Her tank top was low enough to show some of her chest without being too revealing and came up enough to show off the part of her stomach between her naval and her beltline, the red jewel that set against her chest simply added even more. She was at the same time stunned by the suit he was wearing. the entire siut seemed to make his fur stand out, the top buttons of his shirt were undone showing off a bit of his muscular chest where she noticed he was still wearing the green stone she'd given him so long ago, it's green hew perfectly accented his eyes...

"Please come in." Fox said welcoming her.

"Thank you Fox." Krystal replied as she walked inside.

There was a pleasant smell in the air, as Fox led her to the balcony where she found a table set with a white cloth and two plates, at the table's center was a single blue rose sitting in a vase and a lit candle on either side. Fox pulled out a seat offering her to sit, as she did he pushed her chair back in and went into the kitchen where he brought back their food...

"Lasagna? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were recreating out first date." Krystal said with a smile.

"There's no hiding anything from you is there?" Fox asked serving a healthy portion onto her plate.

"Apparently there is..." Krystal replied as Fox served himself, "...I still don't know what you're planning."

Fox sat and they began eating while engaging in idle talk, complimenting each other's attire and the sort until Fox poured them both a drink from a glass bottle...

"This is expensive stuff for not bieng alcohol...Pomiganet juice."

Krystal took a small drink and found it's taste very nice, "Fox what was it you meant by our break up almost killing you?"

"I was acctually about to get to that..." Fox said drinking from his own glass, "...what I did...it really messed me up, by that night I was so tired from crying I couldn't even sleep. Eventually the thought of living without you brought me to a single conclusion...life was poitless, and I needed to pay for what I did to you. That night I sat in bed and tried to kill myself...but...as I started to pull the trigger the stone you gave me started to glow. As I saw the stone agian I realized there was nothing I could do but try to apologize for everything. That became my new mission in life, but when the war was over...I couldn't find you...then the amnesia caused me to forget apparently everything accept the fact that I was looking for you..."

Krystal was speachless she had no idea how close she'd come to never seeing him again, "Fox...how could you even think of doing something so stupid?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Slim comparison to what I'd already done to you."

"Well I didn't exactly take it very well either...I left Lylat and tried to start over but, dating just didn't seem right anymore..everything reminded me of you to be honest. That was however, childish as it may be, was my motivation as a bounty hunter, every time I shot at a criminal I saw your face...In a sick it kind of helped..."

"I deserved that..."

"...but eventually...I couldn't fire anymore, my emotions had finally given in. Now instead of anger every time I saw you and fired I cried...I didn't want to feel that way about you and several times I tried to go back to Lylat to find you but, you were gone. The last time I tried I found a job on Varsac and got pretty banged up...that was when you found me."

Fox fiddled around in his pocket for a grasp on the gift he bought her, "Look Krysta...I've been wracking my mind searching for a way to apologize to you but...I never found one. Nothing I could ever say could possibly state how sorry I am..." He said standing and walking over to her, "...but it did give me time to realize something...and that is that I never want to spend another moment without you by my side."

Fox took her hands and pulled her to her feet and removed a small box from his pocket and placed it in her hands before his knees gave out, he barely caught the rail of the balcony. Krystal lost her breath as she opened the box; on a velvet pilloed surface sat a golden ring, with a large diamond, and a smaller saphire one the left of the diamond and an emrald on it's right. After catching his breath Fox turned around and dropped to one knee...

"Krystal you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you this but..." Fox cut himself off to catch his breath, "...Will you marry me?"

A dazed look washed over the vixen's face...Fox barely managed to catch her as she fainted...

"...stal...Krystal are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Fox hovering just over her, "W...what happened?"

"You kinda fainted..."

It took a moment for Krystal to stand back up, "Did...did I hear you correctly? Did you just?..."

"Yes Krystal...it was a proposal." Fox reassured her.

Krystal looked back at the ring, "IIII-I don't know what to say..."

Fox's gaze fell to the floor, "I was a little afraid of that...but it was just a risk I couldn't pass up."

"I didn't say no Fox...I said I don't know what to say." She repeated, "This is a little sudden you know?"

"I can wait for your answer as long as you want for your answer."

The rest of thier dinner went by without another word on the subject and as Fox escorted her out the door she kissed the corner of his muzzle. Inside her room Sarah had a worried look on her face as Krystal seemed to be fixated on the box in her hand without being able to move, with tears in her eyes. Was he serious or just saying this to apologize? She desperately wanted to say yes but, she just couldn't, not with such a question bothering her...she could ask Fox but, she knew either way he'd say he was serious. The only other option was to get his permission to read his mind as soon as they had time alone, until then she'd keep the ring with her so that she'd not stop thinking about it...

Riddle time...What is the same color on both sides, but never shows the same face twice? Just something to think on fer a bit...Ha lets see ya concentrate now bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"War is never the answer. War brings chaos, chaos brings death, and death begets war. The vicious cycle will be broken only when all can live as one in life, love, and happiness..."_

-Luxonian saying from the Book of Vajar- (actually a dumbed up 'zen' teaching)

Krystal found it impossible to sleep she kept going over the scene in her mind again and again, she wanted to find any reason to accept but, her feelings were still mixed. She'd never thought it possible but, she both loved and hated the thick headed vulpine...she also kind of hated herself. He didn't seem to remember but, she knew that he had found her once...before she became Kursed...he begged and pleaded for her to come back but, she refused. At that point in time she relished the broken hearted look her refusal left him with...but as she thought about it, after all these years it still hurt her to even have said it. The thoughts were all painful forcing her to recall all the times they'd hurt one another. It was 5:00am and she'd not received a wink of sleep, eventually her thoughts were too much for her to handle on her own...she wished Katt was there, the feline was the closest thing Krystal had to a best friend, she'd understand anything...but at the time there was only the new kid...

"Hey Sarah...can I talk to you for a minute?" Krystal asked.

Sarah yawned as she turned over in bed, "Don't have a lot of other choices...What's up? Fox get too grabby last night?"

Krystal only replied by handing the primate the small box, who yawned again as she opened it with a small click. She was stunned for a moment finding it impossible to speak...

"Holy shit...is this what I think it is?"

"Um-hmm...he asked me to marry him last night."

"This thing must have coasted a fortune...where did he get so much money so quickly."

"I-I don't know...but as famous as he is around here, they probably didn't even charge him." Krystal replied.

"So you said no?"

"No..." Krystal said a bit defensively, "...I told him I needed time to think."

Sarah closed the box, "Still thinking about him making you leave?"

"Among other things...my heart keeps telling me to do it, but over the years I've sort of ignored my heart and instead based my decisions on my instincts."

"And right now they're go'n both ways right?" Sarah asked snapping the box shut and handing it to Krystal.

"Yeah...I've secretly wanted him to ask me for so long...but now that he has I feel that it may just be a way of him trying to apologize."

"And you don't want him to even bother asking if he doesn't mean it."

Krystal looked Sarah in the eyes, "Is there a girl alive that wants a false proposal...even if she loves the one giving it?"

"I don't know what I can say Krystal...I'd really love to help you but, I'm only 18...I haven't even been in a steady relationship yet. So the marriage concept is a little lax on my part."

000

Fox found himself awake for most of the night his alarm woke him at 5:30...and he quickly got into a more appropriate suit of clothes, he ended up in a sleeveless shirt blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were a bit tight but better than anything else he had to wear. He noticed there was still over an hour as he made himself a large mug of coffee. His thoughts were still glued on what he'd done last night, he didn't expect her to say yes...it was supposed to show her how much he cared...but he found himself hoping with all her heart that she would accept, if nothing else he hoped that it would smooth things over and they could go back to their old selves. He missed their random dates, then again he just missed spending time with her...

With his fresh cup of coffee Fox walked over to the other room and knocked on the door, there was only about a minute of wait before he was met by his date from the previous night. Who welcomed him inside, he had heated up what was left from their dinner from the night and brought it as well...

"Thought you two might be hungry." He said sitting the tray of lasagna on the table.

Nobody answered...

Fox had figured that would happen, "Anyhow Krys...the Great Fox is your ship now so, it's your responsibility to show the newest crewmember around the ship."

It took a moment for what he'd said to sink in, "Oh...sorry what?" Krystal asked realizing she hadn't paid attention.

"You okay in there?" Fox asked chuckled as he tapped her on the forehead.

"...Yes I'm fine...I'll get right on that."

Fox turned to leave the room and left a fist full of credits on the table near the tray of food, "If you don't feel like leftovers just get something on your way to the ship. I'd stay and talk but I have a meeting to get to with Peppy."

Fox took his time walking out of the building, he thought of what he did and how it must have made Krystal feel. He felt bad and was beginning to think he never should've done it. He wasn't walking long before he approached the base, it's entrance flocked with fans and reporters...

Fox let out a large sigh, "Shit...someone must have trailed me yesterday." He said a bit frustrated, "Well the sooner I go in the sooner I can get out."

There was a earsplitting burst of cheers as Fox was surrounded by both fans and reporters. Within minutes his arm was tired from signing things and, his backside was a bit sore from his younger female fan's constant pinching. As he finally broke through to the gate he was stopped by a familiar reporter, a brownish red furred vixen with long hair...

"What is it Camille?" Fox asked with an unenthusiastic chuckle.

"Just a few questions Fox, I promise it won't take long."

Fox had known this particular vixen as long as he could remember, she hung out with Fox and Falco at the academy but, she eventually accepted her dream of becoming a reporter. There was a time she had feelings for Fox but they never worked out.

"Alright but only a few and only because you're my friend..."

"Good let's get away from here it's far too noisy." She said.

Fox and his old friend headed out near the main door to the base where he stood near her and a raccoon held a camera to record the interview. As the raccoon readied his camera Camille fixed her hair and straightened out her uniform...

The raccoon waited until he pointed to Camille, "Hello out there in Corneria...this is Camille Narata with a one on one interveiw with my close friend Fox McCloud. Now Mr. McCloud I think the question on everyone's mind is where have you been for these past three years?" She asked.

"Well Camille...to tell the truth I don't entirely remember. You see I've had amnesia, and have only recovered enough of my memory to come back here. I still don't know what caused the amnesia but I am slowly recovering."

Camille smiled a bit, "Well I can for can say on the behalf of all Corneria when I say we're glad to see you back." Camille said. "Also it has been brought to the attention of the populace that Krystal has returned with you...aren't you concerned she may repeat her attempt on your life?"

Fox stretched his neck, "Look I'm gonna say this once, and only once. Krystal did NOT try to kill me, the fact is she's been nowhere near the Lylat system for the past three years. All the random crap that you've all heard about her is not true. For the most part she did not abandon Corneria, I made her leave...so if you need to direct slings and arrows at someone make it me."

"Well then Fox thank you for those words of wisdom." Camille said motioning for the raccoon to turn off his camera. "Alright Mike get that video to the editor's booth and tell Edd not to touch a thing until I get there."

Fox began to head inside but stopped himself, "Hey Camille you're married right?"

"Yeah...going on 8years why?"

"Well if you don't mind maybe you can help me with something. Do you think you can meet me for breakfast at about 9:30, at Terri's dinner down the street?" Fox asked.

"Sure Fox...but right now I need to go see to it that Edd doesn't screw that tape up."

Fox made his way to Peppy's office, the whole time wondering how well received his words would be to the citizens of Corneria...

000

Krystal's thoughts had shifted to another subject altogether, this other Kursed person...if she did in fact look just like Krystal then...she had to be Cerinian. There was no other way about it, she had learned long ago that her fur color was obviously not natural for an average fox. Who the hell was she? And for that matter why did she call herself Kursed?

The new thoughts in her head completely blocked out her thoughts about the ring in her pocket...if this was all true that meant that she wasn't the only living Cerinian alive, someone else had made it off of that planet and has apparently had a pretty bad time trying to get along in the Lylat system...

_I wonder why she'd start killing for money. And best yet, why would she attempt to kill Fox? Did she even do it? Why do I get this uneasy feeling whenever I think about it? I had always convinced myself that there had to be more survivors but, what if she hasn't met anyone like Fox and the others? If she's spent all this time alone..._

Her thoughts were cut off by Sarah's voice, "Hey Krystal...we can't get inside if you don't open the door."

Krystal snapped out of her thoughts to realize that they were standing near the Great Fox, Krystal punched in the code that Fox had shown her. As they walked into the docking bay Sarah let out a single high tone whistle, "This place has seen better days..." She said walking over to the nearest Arwing she could find, "...and these Arwings are so old. What are they AR-12, AR-13?"

"Actually they're AR-7..." Krystal said a bit embarrassed by the outdated model number, "...we never made enough money to replace them with newer models. The Great Fox itself needs a lot of repairs as well...and ROB could use some work too."

The next hour or so was spent showing their new mechanic around the ship stopping by every room and explaining where everything was. After the tour was over Krystal led Sarah to a small room just down the hall from her own, it was just like hers for the most part just a bed and dresser with a personal bathroom.

"Kept the rooms pretty simple huh?" Sarah chuckled.

"I'd have set you up with a bigger one but...to be honest I don't even know where Falco or Peppy's rooms were..." Krystal said, "...I've only ever been to my room or Fox's and they're both just down the hall."

Sarah thought on what Krystal had just said, "You two really were serious weren't you?" Sarah asked as she put her things away.

"Yeah...we were." Krystal said with a bit of a sad face.

"Did you ever...you know?" Sarah asked in a suggestive voice.

Krystal's face turned a light shade of purple as her blush mixed with her fur, "What? No...well it's not like we never talked about it. It just never seemed like the right time. He's a very sweet person but, he's a bit too shy with personal issues and that's about as personal as you can get."

"Is he really that shy? That he has trouble just talking about it? What happens if you mention kids?"

Krystal laughed, "I only brought up that subject once...he backed off pretty quickly. I think it has something to do with his father's death and all."

"What're you going to do about his proposal?"

_Thanks I really needed that back on my mind._ Krystal said to herself, "Well...I'm not sure. He sounded sincere the other night when he'd did it...he was so nervous he couldn't even stand up..."

"And you?..." Sarah asked.

"Fainted..."

"What?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

"It was a pretty big shock you know...he kinda pulled it out of nowhere on me...but I guess I did kind of overreact."

000

Fox had been sitting in Peppy's office for hours...it was a relatively large room, a long oak desk sat between Fox's seat and the windows that overlooked the Cornerian skyline. The walls were hung with pictures of his daughter Lucy and even more rarely of his late wife, as well as awards he'd been given for various reasons, a small plant sat on the corner of a short bookshelf near one of the windows. Pepper's office never looked better, Fox wondered what the old hound was doing at the moment...probably kicked back on a beach somewhere on their home world. As he thought about it a thought popped into his head; he could see himself on Papetoon on an early retirement with Krystal both just laying on a beach...

"That's the retirement for me." He said to himself. "How long am I gonna have to wait..." He added looking at the clock sitting on Peppy's desk which now read 8:06am, "Christ...Pepper was never this late. Then again at this age Peppy can't move like he used to."

A few more minutes went by before Fox could hear Peppy in the hall talking with someone. The brass door knob turned and Peppy walked in, followed by a face that instantly Forced Fox to go for his blaster...

"Fox!" Peppy shouted standing in front of the weapon's barrel, "He's with us now...he has his reasons."

"It's good to see that you're okay Fox."

"Wish I could say the same Wolf..." Fox replied putting his weapon away.

Peppy moved and Fox took a longer look at O'Donnell; he was different...there were several scars on his face, one even crossed his artificial eye, and his arms...they were both replaced by the same nano-links as Jaxon's. He was now wearing a sleeveless gray vest that was unzipped showing the short sleeved black shirt beneath, he wore a matching pair of black jeans and boots, his silverish gray fur was actually for once in his life well kept and neatly groomed...

"What the fuck happened to you?" Fox asked in a slightly confused voice.

Wolf sighed deeply as he sat in the chair to Fox's left, "That's what you were called here for...you heard of some assassin named Kursed?"

"Yeah quite a bit recently." Fox answered still a little uneasy that Wolf was so close to him.

"A few years back, my team's base came under attack..." Wolf began, "...Leon and Panther the first ones I found dead...cut by some kind of blade. When I finally found the intruder I thought it was that Krystal chick you were with, but...this girl was different. She had three long scars on her muzzle, and her eyes were empty like there was no emotion at all. She has this weird look'n' staff like...two swords connected at the handle. When my eye finally met hers...I froze, it was like and invisible force was holding me still. She made a pass around me once and said something in a strange language then she spun that staff and both my arms came off. I was lucky enough to get out of there and to the nearest planet with a hospital...when the search team picked up my distress call I was technically dead. Over the next three months there was a routine...I died at least once daily before they could mount up the cash to pay for my links...

That was about the time Peppy here came to my room and gave me an offer. The military would pay for the operation I needed and...I would join them, my only friends were killed by that bitch so...what else could I do? I needed arms, and the Cornerians could provide the top of the line models. My team was gone, they could provide a new one...and. Most of all they provided me with a second chance. Over the two years after that my life completely turned around...I found out why you do what you do when I finished my first mission for Corneria. People cheered for me, made me feel welcome and wanted, like my existence mattered to at least someone...for the first time in my life I felt needed...I'm sorry Fox. I really with it was like it was back at the academy, you, Falco, Slippy, and me...I figured we'd all graduate and join our own team, but after my brother died there wasn't a reason for me to stay at the academy anymore...Derek was the last family I had, he may have been my brother but, he raised me like the father that I never had...I wish I could have taken that news as well as you did back then..."

Fox couldn't believe himself, he felt sorry for the lupine, "...So what is it you wanted me here for?"

"Well..." Peppy took over, "...Falco's team refuses to assist in the matter despite the fact that Wolf has proven himself many times to Corneria's allegiance."

"So this isn't a military matter...It's you..." Fox said turning his gaze to Wolf.

"Yes...you may think that my team deserved to die, and in the case of myself and Leon you'd have been correct...but, you and I both know that Panther did not deserve to die for no reason. We still have no clue even why she attacked us."

"Where it my decision I'd accept...but..." Fox began being cut off by Peppy coughing into his fist.

"...But as it were I believe Fox has turned over command of the ship and team to Krystal so..."

Fox sighed, "So I'm afraid you'll have to follow me back to the ship to take this up with her."

Wolf set his one eyed gaze to the floor, "She'll say no...you know how she feels about me and my team."

Fox couldn't believe himself, "Don't worry about it...just get your things and meet me at Terri's dinner down the street at...10:00 or 10:30."

Wolf looked a little bewildered, "Why?"

Fox stood and headed for the door, "It's the right thing to do..." He said as he opened the door,"...sorry Peppy but, I have somewhere I have to be...just make sure Wolf makes it to the dinner by 10:30." Fox said as he exited the room.

"Can do Fox." Peppy called out.

Wolf smiled at Peppy, "Well his attitude's changed a bit."

"Just remember what I told you...also let him know about Tomak when you meet back up he didn't stick around long enough for me to tell him."

000

Fox stood outside the base door where the tip of his nose took a bit of a chill in the cold winter air, he began to walk down the street when three small kits rushed up to him. Each of them were holding what appeared to be toy blasters and were dressed remarkably like him...

_My god._ He said to himself with an inward smile, "Hey kids." He said exciting a bit of giggling from all three.

None of them seemed any more than 10 or 11years old. The two at his sides were both males and the one in front of him was a shy little vixen...all three almost shared Fox's color accept the two males were a bit darker in color and the vixen was lighter...

"Mister Fox can you sign this?" One of the excited males shouted.

"Yeah mine too..." The other male added.

Fox knelt down and tilted his head to one side to get a look at the little vixen's face, he finally gave up and placed a finger under her chin and raising her eyes to his, "What's wrong kit?" He asked.

As her face hit the light a shining metal piece over her right eye told it all, mixed with the tears that streamed down the side of her good eye. "Can't have anything to do with that can it?" He asked taping the corner of the device, "If I weren't afraid of surgery I'd get one put in myself."

"Really?" She asked wiping her face.

"Well yeah. When you get older you can have that thing programmed to do all kinds of cool stuff...even look inside of stuff."

Fox took her toy and signed it with a pen he kept on himself for such occasions, then signed the other two...

"Look I'm sorry guys but...I have to get somewhere and I think I'm late..." He said moving a bit further down the street.

He turned and waved to them as he walked off happy to see the little vixen smiling and looking at him. He made it to the small dinner which was more of a snack stand. Just a small booth with a canopy hanging over several seats the space behind the small counter was a small kitchen where a familiar snowy lynx stood, a single black stripe of fur stretched between his yellow eyes. Fox sat on one of the seats next to the waiting vixen he'd promised to meet there...

"You're late." She said sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I...got held up."

Camille sighed, "So...what'd you want? Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?"

"Not so much anymore..." Fox said as the chef looked at him, "Hey Terri...coffee and something hot."

"Nice ta see ya Fox." The lynx replied getting the order ready.

Fox waited for his coffee and continued to talk, "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about but...I couldn't have any cameras about..." He said taking a long drink.

"Well I must say I'm honored that you trust me with this Fox..."

"Come on...if there's one person on this planet I can trust it's you." Fox said turning his thoughts over in his mind...he then proceeded to tell Camille all of what had happened to him, and found he'd been served his food before he finished.

Camille paused as Fox took a bite out of his omelet, "That's...horrible, but you did find her."

"Yeah and when I tried to think of a way to apologize I..." Fox paused, "...I don't know I had an epiphany or something. I found out that life didn't mean the same without her...and last night...I proposed to her."

As Fox's words hit her she choked a bit on her coffee as well Terri dropped the utensil he was using...

Camille hummed in thought, "Hmmm...and you're worried because she hasn't answered you yet?"

"Yes..." Fox answered taking another bite of his food.

"Well judging from what you've told me...I'd say she thinks the proposal was just a quick fix on your fight, you know to get back to the way things were..." She said with a laugh, "...my husband dose it every time he screws up. Trying to give me gifts to hope I'll just forget what we're fighting about."

"Yeah but that's not the case...I've wanted to ask her for the longest time but, there was that voice in the back of my head telling me that she would reject me...like an idiot I listened," Fox said finishing off his omelet and sitting a number of credits on the counter, "Then the war started and I forced her away..."

"Well I do sympathize for you Fox...but telling her you don't love her after all that time had to have been a heartbreaking blow...she most likely still isn't over it..."

Fox cut her off suddenly, "I didn't mean to hurt her...but she's just so damned hard headed that she wouldn't listen to reason...it was the only way to make her leave...the only way to...keep her safe."

"I don't doubt why you did it Fox..." Camille said, "...and I know that you'd never purposely hurt her like that unless you had a reason for it...did you?"

Fox sighed deeply as he drained his coffee and asked for another cup, "For about...three weeks before the war started I kept having these dreams. I was sitting on my knees in a pool of blood holding her lifeless body in my arms, trying whatever I could to get her to wake up...It was so real that even when she was nowhere near me I could smell her and feel her when I woke, I could still feel the blood running down my chest...every time I had the dream I'd wake up crying the same as I was in the dream. After that last time I had that dream I called the one person who could tell me what they meant...He told me that they were not dreams but visions, and that if I let her get involved in that war she'd die."

"That doesn't seem likely but..."

"Look..." Fox cut her off, "Five or six years back I'd have agreed with you but. I've seen both Krystal and Jaxon do things that by standard seem unnatural so...if he says they're visions that's what they were." Fox said, "But none of that matters now...I just wanted to know what I can to convince her that I didn't do this for my own piece of mind. I just didn't know how else to tell her how much I love her..."

Camille smiled as someone else sat next to fox, "Why not just say what you told Cammill?" Wolf said as he sat at the counter, "Coffee no sugar." He added to the lynx.

"When did you become a master of sentiment?" Fox asked.

Wolf took a long drink from his mug, "A lot's happened Fox...I'm not the same wolf I was last time we met."

The talk ended shortly after Camille left, and Fox lead Wolf down the streets until they reached the hanger where the Great Fox was being held. Wolf was a bit displeased at the sight but, he realized that Fox was left to maintain the ship by himself for three years...it was a miracle that the thing was still holding together. He led Wolf inside and into the halls until they reached the bridge where they could hear an almost inaudible whispering. Undeniably the sound of two girls engaging in idle chatter. Fox opened the door and walked inside where Sarah and Krystal instantly froze...

"Krys if you don't mind I need to have a word with you in private..." Fox said, "You two wait here."

Krystal followed Fox to the hall far enough to make sure nobody else could hear them...

"Fox what is Wolf doing here?" Krystal asked.

"He's not what you think...he needs our help with something about that other you. She killed Leon and Panther, not to mention took both his arms."

"Well why did you need to talk to me about this?" She asked curiously.

Fox wore a half cocked grin as he tapped the pin on her shirt with the claw on his right forefinger...

"Oh...right...I keep forgetting." Krystal said blushing a bit. "But if you say so...we should help him."

Krystal turned to leave but Fox stopped her, "Krystal...you know that...what I said the other day...I really meant it. I would never try to make you forget like that...I wanted to do that for so long ago but, I couldn't for some reason. I really do love you Krystal with every bit of what I am...no actions or words could ever make me feel differently...I hope you can actually understand that someday. I'll go tell Wolf your answer..." He finished walking past her leaving her to her thoughts.

Krystal could only stand there as his words sunk in...he really did mean it, but this only complicated matters. Now she was nervous about what she should do, whether or not she should say yes...she wanted to, so much that it hurt, but, she didn't want to go into such a thing harboring any ill feelings toward him. She too wanted things back the way they were...but every time she tried to spend any time with him her mind went back to the horrible things he said, she knew he didn't mean what he'd said...but even though her heart eached every time she thought about it. "...Mother...father. What should I do?" She asked to the heavens, "I love him so much...but I don't want to hurt like this again..." She leaned against the wall studying the ring that now hung form the same gold chaing as her red stone, hoping for some sort of answer to present itself but, none came...

In case you're wondering where I'm going with this...lets just say this story is gonna get reeeeeaall blooodddyyy reaaaaaallllllyyy fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"All of the things that I want to say,"_

_"Just aren't coming out right..."_

_"I'm tripp'n on words, ya got my head spinning,"_

_"I don't know where to go from here..."_

_**-Lifehouse- Can't keep my eyes off of you**_

(highly recomended if you haven't heard it..."then again who hasn't?")

The next day was spent preparing for their mission, Wolf's wolfen flyer was loaded into the Great Fox's docking bay, they gathered supplies. Even longer was the wait for Peppy to find a sign of their target, on their second day of preperations a young uniformed fox approached Krystal who like everyone else was wearing her standard team uniform...

"Ma'am..." Was the only word to escape his lips as he haded her a letter.

She moved over to Fox and gave the letter to him as it was adressed to him, he quickly unfolded the note and started to read it to the the team as they gathered around him;

"Star Fox team, Cursed has been spotted near the Beltino gate station just outside of Corneria...she seems to be looking for something but as to what we are at a loss. Take caution as she is very skilled in what seems like any form of combat; please be careful out there team this is not going to be easy, she seems to kill quite ruthlessly and has not yet left a survivor of any fights she's had. Wolf has agreed to cover the fee for everyone...Hope to see you back soon...Peppy." Fox read, "Hmmm...that's funny I thought it was Kursed with a 'K'..."

"That hardly seems like the important part Fox." Krystal said.

"Very true...also Tomak won't be coming." Wolf added approching from behind them.

"Why's that?" Fox asked.

"It seems he has buisness with the Cornerian council about something..."

Fox nodded, "Well Krys if that's the case you know what to do."

"Right..." She replied turning on her comunicator, "ROB prepare for launch...we're leaving."

There was a strange static sound followed by Sarah's voice, "Sorry bout that...his speech processor was fouled up so I'm replacing it, he's already working on launch though."

"Good Krystal out." Krystal finished, "Are we completely packed up?" She asked turning to Fox.

Fox picked up a checklist and went over it, "Yep...just about. Only thing missing is us."

They all boarded the Great Fox and occupied themselves as they prepared for launch, eventually they all found themselves on the bridge. Krystal seated in what was now her regular seat in the captain's chair, Wolf found a place to sit at one of the computer terminals by ROB's, Sarah was of course still repairing ROB, and Fox found his seat behind Krystal where he simply sat there staring at her. She could almost feel his gaze on her but, she didn't mind she knew that he was really only thinking. She really didn't mind him staring at her anyhow. After a few minutes ROB's voice sounded off, "Great Fox ready for launch...in t-minus ten..."

Fox once again lost himself in thought..._I wonder how well Krystal's handling all of this. I did kinda put her in a spot, but I meant every word...huh...I'm surprised that I even managed to say it at all, I've never been so nervous in my life...and I've been shot at more times than I could ever count..._(9...8...7)..._I guess can only wait and hope for the best..._

Fox's thoughts were cut off as he heard ROB's voice finish the countdown, the ship shook violently before it left the hanger, slowly gaining altitude until it was high enough to use it's thrusters which hasteded it's acsent into the stratosphere. Soon enough they were in space heading for their target several sectors away. The astroid feild was once a planet but, a collision with a large meteor destroyed it leaving only the small peices floating about space, it was a dangerous place as a lot of the dibris was rather large and tended to collide with one another. It would have been a waste of fuel to just use their hyper drive engines on such a short trip so it was decided that they would simply use the standard engines, this way it would be a one day trip. As soon as a course was set into the system Krystal stood and turned around...

"Where'd Fox go?" She asked.

"Beats me..." Wolf answered, "...he sat there for a few minutes then left."

Krystal sighed and headed out the door, she knew what was wrong though she didn't know what she was going to do about it. She couldn't just make her feelings go away. As she walked into the halls she could hear something, very light music coming from toward Fox's room as she approched the area she could hear the lyrics...

(first part to Everything by Lifehouse...great song.)

_Find me here..._

_And stay to me..._

_I want to feel you..._

_I need to hear you._

_You are the light..._

_That's leading me..._

_To the place...where I find peace..._

_Again._

As she came to his door she slowly opened it to find him sitting on the far side of his bed staring at a photo, she could see it clearly, it was a photo they had taken together when they were dating. She used to have a copy of the photo herself but, burned it long ago. As she saw a tear fall from his eye she couldn't help but try to console him and walked over where she sat beside him...

"What is it Fox?" She asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking about how badly I screwed up..." He said managing to fight the tears as he set the picture on his nightstand, "...you were the best thing that's ever happened to me...and I let it go because of some stupid dream."

"Fox what are you talking about?"

Fox calmed himself down, "Krystal I had a reason for making you leave other than the fact that we were at war..." He began, "...every night for three weeks before that I dreamt you died in that war. At first I put it off, we weren't at war, but then things started happening and the war started. I got scared...scared that the only thing in the universe that mattered to me would be taken away...so I called Jaxon. He informed me that they were visions...his words felt right; first a war happens that I dreamt of, the next thing I would have seen was your death...but, as soon as I made you leave the dreams stopped..."

Krystal was fighting back tears of her own, "Fox..."

Fox cut her off, "...That was what I meant when I said I'd do anything to protect you. Even if it meant ruining the best thing in my life...It was worth my heart to keep you alive, I'm only sorry that doing so hurt you as well..."

"Fox why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Krystal asked with tears in her eyes.

"Would you have believed me back then?..." Fox asked, "...every time I tried to tell you something you just ignored me because I was trying to get you to leave..."

"You did try to tell me..."

Fox weakly nodded his head, "Twice...the second time you actually hit me." He laughed a bit at the memory.

"Fox look at me..." Krystal said forcing his eyes to hers, "...why did you ask me to marry you?"

Fox just stared into her eyes never blinking, "Because I love you...more than anything. More than this ship, more than my own life, more than my team...and sadly enough more than my own family. You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you...I just couldn't find the courage..."

Krystal still had tears in her eyes though now she wasn't sure wether or not they were from sorrow, "What were you afraid of? Didn't you realize I was waiting for you?"

"I was afraid of scaring you off, even more afraid that you'd reject me...there was also the fear that you'd say yes."

"Why would you be afraid of me saying yes?" Krystal giggled.

"I'm not fully sure...I guess you could say it's because of the extra responsibility that comes with it...maybe the lifetime commitment."

Krystal smiled at just how nervous he was about this, "Is that why you were so nervous when you asked me at the hotel."

"Yeah...pretty much. No offense but I'm glad you fainted before I did..." He said smiling.

"The whole thing just sorta took me by surprise..."

The two shared a short laugh...

Krystal removed the ring from her necklace and placed it in his hand, "Do me a favor Fox..." She said closing his hand around it, "Ask me again after the mission?"

"Why?..." Fox said putting the ring away.

"Just do it okay?"

He turned to kiss her cheek but their muzzles collided as he realized she'd done the same yet, instead of withrawing they wrapped their arms around each other making their accidental kiss a very mutual one. Fox's heart soard and his eyes watered behind his closed eye lids, for that time he felt like she was back, he held her in his arms and she was kissing him...the way she used to. Krystal jumped a bit at their first contact but, she'd missed this sort of contact between them...she soon kissed him very deeply, the way she used to...the kind of kiss that told her they'd be together forever...

000

Wolf and Sarah both were still on the bridge, Wolf was unable to occupy himself with anything and simply stood by watching the stars pass...

"How's that ROB?" Sarah asked shutting the access panel in the robot's chest.

There was a steady hum, "...all primary functions at maximum efficiancy levels...thank you Sarah."

"No problem ROB."

Wolf made his way over to her as she cleaned up her tools, "You get along pretty well with machines..."

"Yeah sometimes better than with people..." She replied, "...robots can't stab you in the back, people however have a tendancy to do that...a bit too often." She finished with a distressed sigh.

"Experienced in the matter huh?" Wolf responded, "I know how you feel..."

"Really sir..." Sarah aksed reverting to her military form of speach, "...what exactaly happened to you?"

"Long story..." Wolf warned her.

"Well if that's the case let's talk about it in the galley...I'm frick'n starved." She replied standing up with her small tool chest.

As they walked down the hall they could hear Fox's music playing, that was at the least where they figured the two vulpine were at the moment...but that was their buisness...Wolf was never one to invade on another's privacy, at least not unless his mission stated otherwise. It wasn't a very long walk before the two found the galley and Wolf walked into the kitchen...

"Hope you don't mind if I cook..."

Sarah was a bit relieved, "Not at all...I suck at cooking." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"Everyone has their downfalls." Wolf replied pointing at his false eye, "No depth perception."

"So what about that story?"

Wolf sighed, "Honestly I was hoping you'd forget...but..." Wolf began as he started cooking, "...My trouble with people started when I was in the academy with Fox and Falco. Like Falco I was in a pretty serious relationship; you know talk of marriage and all that...Well one day I found my so called love, with another...and I didn't take it too well..."

"You lost it?..." Sarah asked.

"They weren't sure wethere or not he'd live...but in the end he spent four months in intensive care. My act apparently scared most everyone on the campus, no one would even make eye contact with me after that. Then the rumors started, I apparently had no call for attacking him, he was just her friend...Yeah just her friend she was making out with...and I supposedly got jealous and tried to kill him. Then I was kicked out of the academy...they said they couldn't have a cadet attacking like a rabid dog...that one really hurt.

Soon ehough I found myself wandering around getting involved into the wrong groups...gangs, bounty hunters, and eventually freelancers. Every team I joined seemed to find some way or another to screw me...by age 21 I just stopped caring, I started my own team and took a few...choice missions that ended up making me a hated person in Lylat...but by that time I didn't care anymore. After long I ran into Fox on Titania...he reminded me so much of what I was that I pledged to kill him, but he beat me time and time again. Eventually we ran into each other during the invasion of the Aperoids...kinda forced us to work together. That was when I realized that I was just running from myself. Well after Fox informed everyone of my deeds during the invasion it seemed like all was forgiven, people started treating me half decent and eventually my team was killed by Cursed, I was disarmed, and then I ended up joining the military in Corneria...I guess you could say that after that I changed back to the old me..."

"Wow...you've had it rought."

Wolf scoffed as he held up his metal arms, "Ya think?" He asked with a sarcastic laugh.

000

Fox and Krystal had not left their embrace in some time, the two just sat there holding one another...he couldn't think of a happier place than here with her in his arms. Throughout his time away and his amnesia, she was the first thing he remembered. He slowly peiced everything together...how odd was it that of all the animals in the galaxy he was the one who found her and saved her on Sauria? Even more so, what were the odds that he'd be the one to find her floating in the dead of space? His thoughts only lead him to one possible outcome that he'd believed more now than ever before...they were simply meant for each other...

Krystal eventually lifted her face from his chest, "Fox...I hate to say this but...can you let go now? We've been sitting here for some time and I really have to use the bathroom."

"Yeah..." Fox said releasing his hold on her, "...not to mention, I'm kinda hungry."

She tapped her finger on his nose, "Then why not make something for both of us? You know how I am with cooking." She finished standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Fox was quick to take her advice as his stomach made a sound he was sure everyone on the ship heard, he made his way down the ship's empty halls after turning off his music...no point leaving it on if he's not using it. He made it to the galley in time to find Wolf and Sarah eating and sharing in a friendly talk. He walked by them and into the kitchen where he pulled out what he'd need and started cooking...

"Where have you been for the last two hours?" Sarah asked.

"Talking with Krystal..." He lied.

"About what?"

Fox sighed at the primate's nosiness, "Personal stuff."

Wolf leaned across the table and whispered very softly, "Relationship issues..."

"I heard that O'donnell." Fox said as his canine ears picked up his words.

"Sorry McCloud...but at least your hearing's as good as always." Wolf said sniffing the air, "Smells like your cooking has improved as well."

"Jaxon taught me."

Wolf's ears perked up as he heard the name, "How has he been?...I haven't seen him in almost two years since he visited Corneria."

"He's fine as always. Seems to like his new arm..." Fox replied, "...he's got a son."

"Hmmm...I take it Kyra is the mother..." Wolf said as he scratched an itch behind his ear.

Krystal walked in and sat down, "You figured right..." She heard Fox's voice from the closed off kitchen as the sent of what he was making hit her nose...she knew by the smell what he was cooking...an average omelet breakfast, but she found it was a dis she could eat all the time...

"Who's Jaxon...is he that silver colored wolf that visited the general all those moths ago?" Sarah asked.

"That sounds like him..." Wolf replied, "...missing his left arm?"

"Yeah...he also had some weird tattoos on the side of his face."

"Yep that would be him..." Wolf reanswered, "...fucker's as strong as an ox too."

"Stronger..." Fox's voice said from the kitchen, "...I've never seen an ox bench press an Arwing..."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears, "What!? How is that possible? Even a Luxonian couldn't do that."

"Jaxon's..." Fox paused for a moment.

"Special..." Krystal finished for him, "...for the lack of a higher definition."

Fox walked to Krystal's table and set down two plates...

"Yeah let's just say special..." Fox said as he sat across from Krystal, "...I'm afraid if you want it explained any better you'd have to talk to him."

There wasn't a whole lot of talk in the room after that, though Krystal could feel Wolf and Sarah's thoughts, most of which were conflicting on what happened in Fox's room. She noticed that no matter who their teammates were that was often a thought on their minds, she was amazed at how quick people were to assume the worst but she also understood. After all for their species they were both still rather young, it wasn't all that unfamiliar for a fox to live in access of 200 years, and Cerinian lives had been know by Krystal to have lasted even longer, though she was never sure why. Scientists had often tried to find why foxes aged so slowly hoping that their DNA would lead to the proverbial fountain of youth but, the studies never flourished. It was a well known fact that the foxes of Lylat were in possession of the second longest lifespan known to those of Lylat next to the Luxonians, who's lifespan was significantly longer...

Even as Fox thought of these things he thought to himself...just the three years they were apart seemed like forever, he didn't want to imagine what a whole two centuries would be like. He couldn't help but to smile as he watched her eat, taking very delicate bites of her food...even as tough as she'd been and become even more so as a bounty hunter, she still maintained her femininity. It was among his favorite things about her, soon enough their time in the galley had passed and everyone continued on with their duties...

000

Krystal found herself helping Fox with some simple repairs, unfortunately the repairs were in the ship's thermal core where there was a slight wiring problem. Within their first ten minutes in the small, unbeliebeably hot room Fox had removed his jacket and shirt, Krystal however wasn't so lucky as her suit was a one peice...so needless to say taking it off would be a bit inappropriate. By the time they had finished and out in the air conditioned halls both felt like they'd pass out. As they walked back through the halls to the elevator that could take them to the second deck where the bridge was located, Fox used his shirt to dry the sweat from his body. They boarded the elevator and on their way up Krystal seemed to be staggering a bit...

"F-fox I...feel kinda...funny..."

As she said this she reached an arm across his shoulders for support before his legs stiffened as her body went limp. She was out, her breathing was heavy and labored...

"Damn it." He swore to the unconscious vixen, "I told you to change before going in there."

The elevator came to a stop and Fox lifted her into his arms, as he walked down the halls Sarah noticed her limp body in Fox's arms and rushed over...

"What the hell happened?!" She demanded in a worried voice.

"She didn't change out of this suit before helping me in the thermal core..."

Sarah checked Krystal over, "...Yep heat exhaustion...help me get her to a bathroom we need to cool her off or it could lead to brain damage."

Fox carried Krystal to her room and into her bathroom where he lay her in the bath tub then left the rest to Sarah. As Fox left the room a dizzy spell hit him forcing him to lean against the wall...the heat had obviously taken it's toll on him as well. As soon as he regained his footing retreated to his room where the ac was always set low, in this case he liked the cool air even more for as he stood there the heat he felt slowly vanished. Unfortunately he still needed a shower, he didn't want to smell like sweat all day and now he had to change anyway because his uniform was covered in sweat. He went to his closet and gathered up something to wear; a blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans, also a pair of gray boxers...he never really mentioned it to anyone but since meeting Krystal blue had slowly become his favorite color. His shower didn't last long as he was interupted by Wolf's voice booming over the ship's intercom...

"Fox...there's a transmission trying to get trough to the bridge."

Fox was just rinsing the soap from his fur, "Really who from?"

"Don't know the signal's masked..."

"Alright I'll be there in just a minute."

Since Krystal was at the moment incapacitated that put Fox back in teporary control of the ship. He quickly dried off and got dressed then made his way to the bridge, where he leapt into the captain's seat. He didn't even have to say anything before the hologram projector in front of him hummed to life displaying an almost perfect image of Krystal; spare for the large scars along her muzzle and her longer hair. She seemed to be wearing a siut of red armor not too much unlike Krystal's old armor.

"So that's why they thought she was Krystal..." Fox said to himself.

The image began to speak at a normal pace...it was a recording...and it was speaking a slightly familiar language that Fox had heard somewhere before. He resounded each word to himself...

"Zoo jsb yebff svev fszoo cverfs..." Fox thought to himself.

Wolf thought for a second, "That make any sense to you?"

Fox then matched the words to the language Krystal had taught him, "All who...cr...oss he...re shall...pay...pass...no perish."

As Fox said this the ship rocked for a moment after the sound of a large explosion near the outside of the ship. They stayed still for a moment before the same thing happened...

"ROB...status!" Fox yelled as he fell out of his seat.

"I am detecting multiple objects in the direct proximity...detonation charges...we are now entering the Cornerian asteroid feild. There is minimal damage to the outer hull of the ship...defensive precautions advised."

"Got it...I'll take my Arwing out and take out those charges...Wolf that puts you in charge until Krys wakes up."

000

Fox leapt into his Arwing and pressed several buttons starting up the engines...the H.U.D (heads up display), showed the status of his ship, the shields were still not at full power but, at least his weapon systems were. As he made his way out of the docking bay he activated the Arwing's scanner, which then displayed the location of every one of the charges as a small yellow dot on the screen before him. He sped on ahead of the Great Fox blasting every charge he could pick out. Some of the explosions caused the ship's alarm to go off but Fox simply ignored it...the alarms in the Arwings were designed to go off anytime there was a violent shake of the ship's stability...warning the pilot that they may have been hit. After clearing out the charges they set the Great Fox onto a large asteroid that was stated by the ship's computer to be stable and out of the path of other large arsteroids. The one they'd landed on seemed a lot more like a moon than an asteroid to begin with.

Fox was met in the docking bay by Wolf and Sarah who walked with him back to the bridge, Fox set the ship's scanners to go off at the first sign of a ship passing within range. For the longest time there was nothing said on the bridge and, the only sound was the clack of metal fingers on a keyboard. Eventually Fox couldn't take this anymore and headed out of the bridge...he'd been to graveyards that seemed more lively. The mood of the place was dragging him down. Of course there was only one place he could think of to go. The door to Krystal's room slid open and Fox quickly averted his eyes as he noticed that she was up and in the process of changing into a better siut of clothes...

"I'm sorry..." He said looking away, "...I didn't know you were up."

She giggled a bit, "Fox...you've seen me naked before."

"True enough..." Fox replied keeping his eyes to the wall beside him, "...but that was your fault."

"I've never been more embarrassed..." She said remembering the time in question, "...you can look now."

Fox looked up to see her wearing a white lace bra and matching thong, "This better?" She asked.

"A bit...but I'd appriciate you putting on some clothes." Fox said. "Remeber you aren't my girlfriend anymore...so it's safe to call this inappropriate."

She did so for his sake, she put on a pair of black jeans and a white tank top...now that she was fully dressed he was free to approach her.

"Are you feeling okay...?" He asked checking her temperature, "You gave me quite a scare."

Krystal smiled causing him to blush a bit, "I'm fine Fox...but thanks for caring."

"So now..." Fox said standing up strait, "...before returning captainly duties over; what have you learned?"

Krystal sighed as she smiled, "...Be careful what you wear inside the thermal core."

"Exactly...captain..." Fox said placing a hand on her shoulder, "...now it's about time for lunch..." He said holding an arm out, "...care to join me?"

Krystal wrapped her arms around his, "Are you kidding...I'm starving."

Fox made them both a quick lunch, it was a rather small lunch, just a few sandwiches. As the two ate Krystal looked for a way to open up a conversation, but the only subject she could bring up was not something Fox wanted to hear...

"Fox...I've had these odd feelings lately..." She started, "...there's something big coming and I'm not sure what but...it may lead to war again."

Fox swollowed a large bite of food, "Yeah...you could see it from a mile away. The council seems to be on end, Peppy seemed constantly worried and Corneria itself seemed to be full of thoughts of war."

"You don't look so sure with yourself."

"I'll have nothing to do with it..." Fox said, "...last time I got involved in a war it cost me everything, this time I might not be so lucky as to find you again. I'm getting tired of this endless fighting...I keep thinking over why I do this all the time and to be honest...I don't really know anymore. I first joined the team to avenge my father's death and kill Andross, after that I sort of fell into the constant rythem of fighting pointless battles, just because I'm told to...somewhere along the way I stopped being a mercinary and started being a soldier. The only thing that mattered at that time was the planet's safety...but, then I met you, none of that seemed to mattered anymore, the only thing on my mind after that was you. Then there was Jaxon and he taught me something very important, something of the like that my father would have said..."

"What was it he told you?" Krystal asked.

"He said, _"There is no such as good and evil in war...just a difference in opinion. Nothing can ever be so simple as a single balance of good and evil",_ even Andross...though he was evil...fought us for his own purpose. The only cause for war is people struggling to achieve a goal..." Fox answered, "...but that wasn't the reason I was fighting anymore, I jsut wanted to protect you...from everything...It was after I told Jaxon this that he called me something..."

"What did he call you?"

"Kah-na-jhe..." Fox replied, "...he later explained what it meant. It was a term used on his home world meaning 'Guardian'; according to his society a guardian dedicates his or her life to the protection of a single person or thing. It was already too late when he told me this, you were already gone...but it gave me purpose again. I had to find you...find and protect you no matter what...that was my last memory before everything just goes blank. There are a lot of things I still can't remember but...I could care less if I never recover those memories."

Krystal let out a short laugh, "That's odd..."

"What is?" Fox asked.

"That word..." She started, "...Kah-na-jhe...in Cerinian it almost means the same thing, Protector."

Fox continued for some time before he noticed that Krystal seemed to be staring off into space completely ignoring him...

He waved his hand in front of her face, "Hellllooooo...Krys you in there?" He said grabbing her attention.

Krystal shook her thoughts from her head, "Hmm, what?..." She mummbled realizing she'd drifted off, "Oh sorry Fox. I was just thinking about something..."

Fox noticed the slight smile she wore now, "What about?"

"Girl stuff..." Krystal answered, "...just random things I find myself wondering about."

Fox had now lost his train of thought, "Like what?"

"Well...my future for one, you know where I'll be in so many years, how many kits I'll have, things like that..."

"And..." Fox urged her to say more placing his hands under his muzzle.

Krystal was amazed that he wanted to hear this, "Well I'm sure I see myself married sometime in the future...as for kits, well I'd at least like to have two or three..."

"Two myself..." Fox cut her off, "...trust me growing up as an only child can get pretty lonely."

"Really...did you ever think of names?"

Fox smiled, "Actually the names sort of came on their own...James for a boy after my father. He wanted to name me after him but, my mother wouldn't let it happen...and Jaxon had said something to Kyra that struck me for a girl's name...Verjah."

Krystal looked confused, "What kind of name is Verjah?"

"Another word from Jaxon's home...it means beauty without compare."

Krystal sounded the word to herself, "Ver-jah...it has a nice sound to it." She actually liked the sound of it but now that they were on the subject, "Say Fox...I've seen you spell your name with a J in the middle, what dose it stand for?"

"Oh...that would be my middle name..."

"What "J"?"

Her comment forced him to laugh a bit, "No...Jamison, my dad's real name."

They stayed on the subject for some time before they realized they had talked well into the afternoon. The others joined them in the galley several hours later and they all had a healthy supper. The whole group talked about what might happen with the blue vixen they were after...Krystal of course voiced her opinion that the person was undoubtedly Cerinian. After long the ship's lights dimmed letting them know that it was night time, soon they all found themselves in bed...

000

Krystal woke in a strange place; she was on some sort of ship other than the Great Fox, the walls and floor were of a rusty color, and as she looked around she noticed that she was dreaming, as she could see herself and Fox facing each other only a few feet away. Something was wrong though, she looked different, her hair was longer and the staff she held housed a long blade on each end...she saw Fox's lips move but could hear no words before she witnessed the horror of the staff's blade peircing his stomach and exploding from his back in a sea of blood that sprayed from the wound. Krystal now noticed that this was the one they were after, and rushed over to the fallen fox's side cradling his head in her lap...there was nothing she could do but cry and scream his name as she finally sat up in her bed...

000

Fox was sleeping peacefully before a slight sound woke him up, he didn't move at first but then he realized what the sound was...short muffled sobs coming from the door to his room. He sat up quickly to find Krystal standing just inside his room still wearing a red nightgown that reached to her thighs, she was holding a hand to her chest and another on her muzzle...

"...F...fox?" She studdered in her shaking voice.

Not knowing what had happened Fox climbed out of his bed and walked over where he took her in his arms...

"Hey...calm down what's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

She was shaking violently, her face was wet with tears, and her body was covered in a cold sweat. He stroked her head hoping to calm her down...

"It's okay...I'm here." He reasured her.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his chest...

"Don't fight her Fox..." She said tightening her grip, "...she'll kill you."

"Krystal..."

Krystal pushed him away looking into his eye in a serious gaze, "Promise me damn it!!" She yelled.

Fox was taken he'd never heard her shout like that before, "Okay okay...I promise...I will not fight this person. Just calm down you're freezing to death...come on." He finished leading her to his bed.

He helped her into bed and climbed in behind her...he pulled the blankets in tight around them and wrapped his arms around her, she really was freezing from the sweat that covered her body and was still shivering and crying a bit. He stroked the fur on her shoulder and face then lay his muzzle across her neck trying everything he could to urger her back to sleep, the relaxing comfort and warmth soon pulled her back to sleep..."And I'll never break a promise to you again." He whispered in her ear as sleep finally overcame him as well...

He may die and then he may not...HAVEN'T DECIDED YET! ( Booming meniachal laughter...) ...I'M EVIL!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"There once was a man from McGras..."

"Who's balls were made of fine brass."

"And in stormy weather they both clang together..."

"And sparks flew out of his ass."

_-It's Irish and I don't know- (But it's still funny.)_

Fox woke to the sound of the intercom, calling him to the bridge...some still weren't used to the fact that he wasn't captain of the ship anymore. As he looked at Krystal he couldn't force himself to wake her...whatever she saw last night must have been bad. He slid out of the bed and put on his clothes from the previous day...vowing to change later. He kissed the sleeping vixen on the muzzle causing her lip to twitch, and made his way to the bridge, where he entered with a deep yawn...

"What's up O'Donnell?" He asked noticing that Wolf was still on the bridge. "What time is it?"

ROB answered his second question first, "The current Cornerian time is 3:38 am."

Wolf signaled Fox over to the window that overlooked the asteroid field, "Look at that..." He said pointing near a large asteroid in the distance.

Fox tried to see what he was pointing at but couldn't, "You know not everyone has a bionic eye..." Fox said turning to ROB, "Hey ROB zoom the screen in on that large asteroid near sector 4..." Fox said pointing to the spot Wolf had shown him.

After a few key taps the two way window, and screen displayed a small square that grew until it was as large as the screen itself. Now displayed was the image of a small ship about the Great Fox's size on the southernmost part of the asteroid, it had an elongated square body with a rounded front end, and two small wings near it's dead engines...it seemed to be riding the large asteroid the way they were.

"Completely bypassed our scanners..." Wolf said.

"ROB give us a read out on that thing." Fox said jumping in the captain's seat.

After a minute or so he looked at the seat's laptop screen, "It's Titainian...destroyer class cruiser..." Fox's eyes widened for a moment, "...That thing's got a Neutrino Laser."

Wolf turned in shock, "On a ship that small?" He asked making his way to the laptop. "How in the hell is she powering it without killing off her fuel cells?"

"Hang on..." Fox said pushing the laptop aside, "If she is Cerinian...what if she were feeding her magic through the weapon's intake drive?"

"Hmmm..." Wolf scratched his neck for a moment, "...magic has it's limits you know. I know you have to be of specific inheritance to use it but...using too much at once could still kill you."

"Yeah but...I remember Krystal telling me something about her staff..." Fox started, "...she told me that every clan in on Cerinia had one or in some cases a few. She said they were like...magic enhancing mediums, the more powerful your family line the stronger the staff...what if she's using on routed into the weapon's main intake drive. Then it would take only a small amount of power to fire the weapon."

"Either way...this is no idle matter," Wolf said looking back at the small ship, "That thing's a planet killer."

"Even if she has no intention to use it...we have to get that thing offline if it's active."

000

Fox went back to his room to find Krystal was still sleeping; he lightly chuckled at the very low snore coming from her, it was so soft and quiet one could have mistaken it for simple breathing. He gathered together his uniform then as he promised himself he headed into the bathroom for a hot shower. When he emerged he wasn't surprised that Krystal was still sleeping...she'd given him a pretty bad scare last night. Fox had no doubt in his mind that what she said was true...if he fought Cursed he was going to die...for the time he simply pushed the thoughts aside. He was simply happy that he'd woken up next to her. Fox quietly headed out of the room and to the galley for a very early breakfast as he sat down to a light breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast he noticed the clock that hung over the door to the galley...4:04. He was well aware of Krystal's normal sleeping schedule, she wouldn't be up for at least another four hours...and they wouldn't be able to make a move on that ship until Cursed lifted it's shields.

As Fox sat there sipping at a cup of fresh coffee he was called to the bridge. As usual the walk only took a few minutes before he made his way onto the bridge, as soon as he was inside he noticed the viewing window...a small craft was heading toward the large ship they'd been watching.

"So what's the plan?" Wolf asked.

Fox's natural quick thinking kicked in before he could remember he wasn't the captain, "You lead her off in a chase and Krys and I'll go in and take out that weapon then when you retreat and she heads back we'll trap her."

"She's not that stupid Fox she'll just reactivate the shield..." Wolf replied.

"I'm certain she will.." Fox replied with a cocky smirk. "...just get ready I'll wake Krystal up."

Fox rushed out the door and down the hall to his room where he heard the same near inaudible snore as before...

He made his way to her bedside and shook her a bit, "Krys...Hey! Krystal!" She woke for a moment and smiled before falling back to her pillow snoring again, "Krystal it's show time...we gotta go!"

Again he received no response but, this time he though of something. He threw the covers off of her and lifted her into his arms, still asleep, then he carried her to the bathroom and lay her in the tub. He reached for the control pad and pressed the temperature to 44degrees. As soon as the icy cold water met her fur she leapt from her sleep flailing about for a moment like a fish out of water, before tumbling out of the tub and onto the floor shivering...

She gave Fox a look that could have killed, "What the hell Fox!!?" She yelled slugging him in the arm.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up.." Fox replied rubbing his now bruised arm.

"Still you didn't have to go so far." She replied shivering.

"Well...we just spotted Cursed. So we kinda need you awake."

Krystal removed the soaked nightgown she'd been wearing and threw it in his face causing him to throw it quickly to the ground as it felt like ice, "W-w-w-w well...y-you go g-get mmm-my uniform...I th-th-think a warmer shower's in o-o-order." She stuttered from the chill that gripped her.

Fox did as she asked and brought her uniform from her room and lay it on his bed, he started to leave the room when he heard something. An almost hypnotic melody being sung in a mesmerizing beautiful voice coming from the bathroom...he was dumbstruck, he'd never heard her sing before, but the song was so familiar. Though the words were in Cerinian it didn't seem to matter the sheer tone of the melody made him...it made him want to cry for some reason. It was a sad melody, it made him feel like he was the only person in the universe. He became so lost in though from the song as he stared at the floor that he didn't even notice when she came in and began to get dressed...

Krystal noticed his downhearted look as she finished putting on her outfit, "What's wrong Fox?"

"What was that you were singing in there?" He asked looking at the floor still.

"A Cerinian song...it tells a story...it's called "The Last Requiem"..."

Fox sighed as he looked up, "I'd like to hear that story some day."

"Well..." She said taking her staff from the wall...she'd given it to him some time ago, "...if you remember to ask me after we finish this mission maybe I'll tell you."

As soon as they reached the docking bay, they noticed that Wolf had already left and Sarah was waiting for them near Fox's arwing.

"You get what we needed?" Fox asked.

"Yeah Wolf's leading her away right now...as soon as you call me I'll patch the codes through and get the shields lowered and the docking bay opened."

At this point Fox and Krystal were already aboard their different arwings, "Good we'll contact you as soon as we get in range of the ship."

000

Their trip to the ship was not long after coming in range of it's scanners Fox opened a transmission to the Great Fox which was picked up by Sarah.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

The override codes would only last a few seconds before the other ship's computers caught on and eventually locked down the ship's systems. As soon as the doors began to open the two arwings engines flared with a blue light, and they shot forward with incredible speed...Fox's notions had been correct the door wasn't open for ten seconds before they slowly began to close. Krystal's arwing barely made it through the narrow opening of the doors, but, Fox lost part of a wing as it collided with the thick closing doors. His ship slammed into the landing area with jarring force and he could hear the sharp screech of the belly of his arwing scraping across the metal floor...it came to a sudden stop as his ship collided with a far wall.

As soon as the bay doors were closed Fox jumped out of his wrecked ship, all those repairs for nothing. As he turned to Krystal's ship the vixen was already wrapped around him in a tight hug...

"Fox are you okay?!" She shouted.

Fox pulled her away, now was not the time, "Krys I'm fine..." He said with a smile, "...I've walked away from worse landings. As for now though we need to find and take out that weapon."

The massive hanger was bigger than that of the Great Fox by several times, it's walls were more rusty though, there were no ships in the large room but, it was stacked high with large metal crates. Fox approached one and studied the large white words printed on it's side; Corneria Armed Forces...that was odd. He looked to another Katina Armed Forces...

"Weapons smuggler." Fox almost whispered.

"I thought she was a bounty hunter." Krystal pointed out as she touched one of the crates.

"So did I but...the question is...Who is she delivering for?" Fox asked, "These are munitions...more than enough to start a war...I mean look at this..." Fox said moving from one crate to another, "scud missiles, chain guns, blaster rifles, grenades, everything. She's got enough high explosives here to take out a small city."

They kept themselves armed, Fox with his blaster and Krystal holding her staff...the green jewel on top lit with the magic that coursed though it, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The halls of this ship weren't quite as narrow as the ones on the Great Fox...but Fox was familiar with the layout as he'd been aboard the particular model before. It was a much older ship...possibly selected to keep up low appearances.

"Where do you think this cannon is located?" Krystal asked as they began to approach an elevator.

"By the placement on the ship...third deck." Fox said as they summoned the elevator, "These older ships had only about two or three decks. They were used for drug running too much though and were out molded...I'd like to know where she found this thing in this year. It's obviously been modified to a highly illegal level. Who the hell is she working for?"

They rode the elevator down to the third deck...Fox was amazed to realize that the entirety of the ship's third deck had been reconstructed around the large weapon but something wasn't right about the cannon's intake system. It's back end was roughly square in shape but, there was an enormous conduit plug...like it was meant to be fixed to another ship...this was only a transport item...she was delivering it, it was just too large to use an normal cargo. They could have shipped it in separate parts but whoever wanted it wanted it instantly operational.

Fox leapt onto the weapon and began to climb...

"What are you doing up there?" Krystal asked.

"Looking for the intake drive..." Fox answered as he suddenly stopped, "...if I crosswire the intake relays it'll blow as soon as they try to fire it." He said going to work on removing a large panel.

Within a minute he had replaced the panel having done his job and jumped down...he nodded to Krystal and the two headed back toward the docking bay. But as they approached the large metal doors there was a familiar sound, engines cutting out, and bay doors closing. Fox and Krystal walked inside and quickly hid behind one of the large crates, the ship that had landed was a modified Wolfen...and now standing beside it was the spitting image of Krystal that Fox had seen before...though this Krystal was a bit taller and was filled a bit more in certain places. She was dressed in a black and blue uniform...

"I can't believe I lost him!!" She screamed in furry kicking the side of her ship.

As she frustrated lay her forehead against the side of her ship she noticed something on the ground and picked it up to study it. Part of an Arwing's fuselage...this drew her attention to the still smoking arwing that lay against the docking bay's far wall, as well as the perfectly docked one that was docked several yards away. As she saw this a rather perturbed expression wiped over her face, from behind her she produced a small golden staff, it was less than half the size of Krystal's but then something moved a thin blade slid from each end of the staff...now they were roughly the same size. She spun the bladed staff around once bringing it to a rest tucked behind her arm. As she began to slowly walked through the docking bay she sniffed about the air...

"There is no use in hiding..." She shouted to the hiding vulpines, "...Computer total lockdown on docking bay. Your only way out now is through me."

As the two hid Fox slowly drew his sword, "I'll stall her you find us a way out of here."

"Fox..."

Fox cut her off with a rather powerful kiss, "Don't worry I didn't forget..."

As Fox stepped from behind the crate he scraped the tip of his sword against the ground, the katana's tip screeched horribly as it peeled away a small thin curl of metal...The vixen smiled insidiously as she saw his face, it was a distant but familiar smile...something from his past...

She let out a maniacal laugh, "Is that you McCloud? It's been what...five years?"

Fox's confused look was enough to tell he had no idea what she was talking about...

"Oh come now McCloud...we've had such a colorful past..." She gathered a disappointed look, "...oh don't tell me you'd forget such an old friend..." As she kept talking her voice seemed to change from one similar to Krystal's to a dominating male voice that boomed through the room, "...OR DOSE THIS HELP!!"

The sheer sound of the voice dropped Fox to one knee as memories began to flood back again, as they did fresh blood began to drip from his nose and his eyes momentarily rolled into the back of his head. Once he recovered from the shock his face snarled into a menacing stare, his lips curled baring his teeth and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end...

"Andross..." He growled clutching his sword in both hands.

"Hmmmm...interesting side effect perhaps the nanites are not perfect after all..." Andross voiced through the Cerinian girl, "...Oh well. Now where is that stunning young creature you've been spending so much time with. These Cerinians make such useful slaves...it's too bad their little planet had to go isn't it?" He finished with an evil chuckle.

"It was you...you destroyed Krystal's home."

"Krystal? Is that her name?" Andross asked looking toward the vixen as she was attempting to open the doors, "I think I'll keep her...instead of destroying her."

Fox's expression grew even more feral as he blocked Andross's view of Krystal, "Don't you dare touch her!" Fox growled swinging the point of his weapon into position in front of the possessed vixen's face.

Andross sighed heavily, "Now Fox...don't tell me you went and made the same stupid mistake as that half wit James...falling in love with a Cerinian. You McClouds will settle for nothing but the best will you? That was why your father had to die, as well as your mother."

As Fox listened his anger soon piled into a rage, he felt his grip growing ever tighter and soon for some reason the sleeves of his jacket burst, his arms had doubled in size in a matter of seconds. Fox could feel every muscle in his body burning with the desire to kill this person but, as he recalled Krystal's desperate words the other night his rage subsided, his arms returned to their original size. Andross readied his weapon for a fight but, Fox did not share his enthusiasm. He looked back to Krystal and then back to her double, he shed a tear as his weapon fell to the ground..._"I trust you Krystal..."_ His words were cut off by the flames of pain that shot through his body as the incredibly sharp blade of Andross's staff slid through his abdomen just below his ribs and exited his back.

000

Krystal had only found the door impossible to open when she turned to see the grizzly sight of a spray of blood exploding from the blade's exit wound in Fox's back. Her horror was only multiplied as she watched his lifeless body fall to the ground spilling a pool of blood. Nothing else mattered now, she rushed toward him ignoring the vixen that was now poised to strike her down. As she ran toward Fox's downed body she noticed the vixen began to swing at her head in a spinning motion, but in a single motion Krystal dropped to her knees sliding under the blade at the same time extending her collapsed staff now kneeling behind the vixen Krystal thrust the smaller tip of her staff into and through the vixen's chest narrowly missing her heart. Krystal's double let out a painful scream before collapsing to the floor, but at the moment Krystal could care less. She sat by Fox's side and lifted his head into her lap stroking the fur on his face...

"Krys...stal..." He moaned reaching to her face with a blood-soaked hand.

"Shut up..." She said grabbing his hand, "...you need to save your strength."

There were fresh tears streaming through the delicate fur on her face...

"I'm...sorry..." Fox said in a weak voice, "...I...just wish...I could see your face...one last time." Fox almost whispered as his sight had left him moments before she arrived.

"Don't talk like that..." Krystal ordered him choking back the sobs that were hiding behind her tears, "...you're going to be fine."

Fox's hand grasped hers as he smiled, "I...love...you."

As the last words fell from his lip his body went limp and his had slid from hers leaving behind the ring he'd given her before. She shook him...desperately trying to wake him up, her sobs no longer hidden echoing through the halls of the unfamiliar ship...

After a few moments she began to violently shake the fallen vulpine shouting at him, "Fox wake up!!! Wake up!!" She said sliding on the ring and holding it in front of his face, "Look I'm wearing your damned ring just please..." Her sobs came again as she collapsed against him, "...wake up."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_ "Be it not death that separates us..."_

_ "For those of us who are dead...shall never die."_

A week passed...Krystal refused to leave Fox's hospital room, he was listed in critical condition the day that he arrived in Corneria...most claims around the city said he wouldn't live past the next week. The room was littered with bouquets of flowers and get well cards but, the city seemed to mourn for their fallen hero nonetheless. The streets seemed to be void of all life and what people were still out looked as if the sun would never shine again. The room the lonely vixen constantly sat in was covered in plain white everywhere, her only company was the insesent sounds of the numerous machines hooked to Fox...at the moment he seemed more machine that fox, tubes and hoses extended from all over his body. There was no telling how long he'd be in his coma...all she could do was sit by and hope that he would eventually wake up. Cornerian doctors were not used to these type of injuries, Jaxon however had been called in several days ago because of the nature of his world before it was destroyed he was used to handling puncture wounds of the nature having suffered several himself. Even though he'd explained that this was not as bad as the wound the Cerinian girl had suffered...Krystal still sat by his side only leaving when absolutely necessary.

000

The silver one armed wolf sat by hoping to soon hear news that his assistance had helped Fox. In an attempt to keep these things off his mind he took Lykin to see different sights of the city day by day. On this particular day however there was more on his mind than he cared to deal with; Ly had recently hurt himself and almost broken his arm, Peppy was constantly hounding him about how Fox might be doing, the people of the city did the same, Tomak was the only one not perpetually tormenting him, rather the two of them and Wolf found solitude at a dinner where they all had lunch on several occasions, now was no acception...

The dinner was different than the usual ones around the city...in fact it was one that Fox ate at occasionally. It wasn't ritzy rather it was pretty low brow, where gourmet dining was a steak and a beer. The place had small seats but seemed to seat even Tomak comfortably. Each had already eaten when the lone subject came up...

Wolf had just finished a beer when he finally broke their silence, "I went to see Fox yesterday...He still doesn't look too good and Krystal looks even worse."

"What did you expect?" Jaxon asked draining his own drink, "They were just getting their lives back together and then this happened...I don't think there's a person in this building that could handle the situation any better. At least no one with a soul."

Tomak sat down his large drink, "The book of Vajar states that we must take our times...both good and bad in good faith. All we can do is hope for that best and pray that Fox finds the strength to pull through this."

"The girl has a better chance of dying..." Jaxon pointed out.

"Did you tell Krystal about those test results?" Wolf asked.

"Not yet she's got enough to deal with..."

Wolf nodded in agreement, "Yes probably better to give her a few more days. Not exactly news she's going to take very well."

2 days later 3:17am

Krystal had fallen asleep against the side of Fox's bed while still sitting in her chair she awoke to the sound of the door slowly opening. A silver furred wolf made his way into the room...

"How you hold'n up Krystal?" Jaxon asked taking a look at the readings on some of Fox's machines.

"It's my fault..." She said in a raspy half horse voice, "...if I wouldn't have told him anything he could have beaten her."

Jaxon shook his head with a heavy sigh, "Look far be it from me to put any more on your proverbial plate but...I decided to run some tests on that Cerinian girl you almost killed."

"And what? She's not Cerinian." Krystal remarked almost sarcastically.

"Oh no...she's definitely Cerinian...it's just that the only Cerinian blood we have to use as a reference is yours..." Jaxon said laying his non-metal hand on her shoulder, "...the two matched on every level."

"What are you saying?" She asked looking up to him.

"Well there are only two possibilities that I've worked out with Beltino..." Jaxon said, "...one is that the system is broken and is producing the test incorrectly because of your unusual D.N.A structure..."

"And the other..."

Jaxon paused for a moment, "...She's your sister."

This sudden news caught Krystal off guard, "B-b-b but how? My only sister died when I was still very young. We were twins."

"Well then you should know better than anyone...she obviously did not die." Jaxon said, "She's laying in a bed not three doors down the hall...we pulled this out of her head." Jaxon finished handing Krystal a small black device.

"What is this?" She asked examining it between her thumb and forefinger.

"That was my first question as well so...I called Beltino and sent him the specs of the microchip." Jaxon began, "He informed me that it was a modified thought control processor from a robot. Modifying it in the right way made it the perfect mind control device...he went on to explain that these chips were the centerpiece to the old battle droids used in the Lylat wars so E.M.Ps won't knock'em out, only way is trough direct electrical current."

"So she wasn't the one doing all of that?"

"It's a possibility...we'll know if she ever wakes up."

Krystal's focus went back to Fox who was still laying motionless before her...

"Look you know him better than anyone...he'll be fine." Jaxon said, "But I also know he wouldn't like the idea of you sitting here starving to death waiting for him to wake up."

Krystal smiled at Jaxon's sentiment, "I guess you're right...I haven't eaten in three days...but what if he wakes up?"

"Kyra and Tomak are on their ways here...Sarah agreed to take care of Ly for a bit...though I hardly see how difficult it could be to watch a sleeping cub." Jaxon said helping her up, "My only job now is to make sure you get some food in you."

Krystal giggled at his persistence, "Alright Jaxon you win...I don't want you doing the same thing you did when Fox stopped eating. Were you actually going to force feed him?..."

"If I had to shove every moral down his throat." Jaxon replied with a convincing laugh.

000

The hospital's cafeteria was located near the lobby of the first floor, Fox's room was on the 10th floor. The first thirty floors of the hospital were for I.C.U...Fox started out on the first floor which was were only the most serious cases were located, as his status improved he'd be moved higher up in the building, this gave the doctors easier access to the more critical patients. Krystal found herself in the large eating room, it was several times the size of the one on the Great Fox. The floors and walls were the same shade of eggshell white, the floor laid out in small square tiles, there was a mass of round tables where several lone animals sat some with rather sad faces. The food here was all given through large vending machines. Jaxon was surprised to see just how much food Krystal ordered from the machines she must have been really hungry...

Their table was soon littered with the remains of food wrappers and disposable utinsels, and she was now drinking a hot cup of coffee...

"Better?" Jaxon asked as he looked away from his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah...thanks Jaxon."

"Look I'm not try'n to boss you around kid...but you need to get some sleep..." Jaxon started, "...and in a real bed not a chair. What you're doing isn't helping...him or you. Trust me I know what you're going through."

Krystal gave him an unbelieving look...

"Krystal...he's still alive up there...I held my wife and watched her die in my arms..." Jaxon assured her stoutly, "...I heard her last words, felt her last breath, and felt the last heat of her life leave her body. I know all too well what you're feeling, and more...not one person on this planet has been through half the things I have, haven't seen half of what I have. I've seen and experienced more death in my life than any number of people...I've sadly been around it so long that it has developed a smell to me...and though Fox smells of a great number of things. I can assure you that death is not one of them."

"But..."

Jaxon cut her off, "No don't talk...just listen." Jaxon demanded sternly, "There is only one thing that you can do to help Fox now...have faith in him. Go to the usual hotel room 583 on floor 121, get some sleep...and just keep your faith in him. I learned long ago that faith can pull you through just about anything."

000

His mind was a blur of incoherent voices, but of them all one stood out...it was her. He could see and hear nothing but, her voice was clearly there begging him to wake up. As the voices ceased the darkness faded form his eyes as his lids lifted...he was in a strange room. Masterfully decorated with the paintings of several familiar vulpine on the walls which were painted brown, the shag carpet on the floor was thusly colored as well. The large bed he sat in had a red canopy and matching linen he sat up with a start to find he had no shirt on and was sweating horribly...

"It was a...dream?" He hesitantly asked himself, "Then where the hell am I?"

"Actually that isn't the proper question?" A voice sounded from beside him.

He quickly snapped his head around to find himself looking into the eyes of a beautiful half naked blue vixen...

"The real question would be where aren't you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She echoed back to him.

"I am Fox McCloud..." He quickly responded.

This time it was not a female voice but his own that passed her lips, "Are you sure about that? Can you really say what it is that defines who you are?"

The questions caught Fox off guard and after a moment of brief contemplation he answered with a dismayed look, "No...I can't. I find myself asking that question every day...I suppose that's what's happening right now...but I can't. Where this years ago I would have said it was protecting the people of Lylat but..."

The vixen's voice changed again back to that of a female but one he'd not heard in years...his mother's, "You must seek to understand yourself. Through this understanding all questions will be answered."

Though he was stunned to hear his mother's voice he had to speak, "Am I dead? Is this what death is like...emptiness?"

"How are you so sure you were ever alive?"

"Would you start making sense?" Fox asked annoyed by the constant string of riddled questions.

This time the vixen's voice was that of James McCloud, "Life and death are two sides of the same coin..." She said flipping a coin through the air and catching it in her blue palm, "...you can flip it and let luck choose your fate...or..." She said setting it in his hand, "...you can choose it for yourself. The coin just like life...cannot control you...rather it is you who controls life."

Fox held the small gold coin between his thumb and forefinger studying it closely, "No fate..."

The vixen nodded as she reverted to her original voice, "None but that which we make for ourselves. Now wake up...wake up Fox and find your purpose."

As if the scene had never happened Fox sat up jolting back at the sudden pain in his gut, forcing a yelp from his lips as he lay back into the bed. He searched his surroundings; a small table at his bedside, several machines, and IVs The sheets that covered him were all pale white, the small t.v sitting in a higher corner of the room displayed a blank screen, he found he was dressed in a hospital gown. He instantly reached for the small button near the head of the bed...

He depressed the button and called out, "Can someone down there get these tubes out of me...I'm tired of piss'n through a hose."

It wasn't a matter of seconds before his room was filled with nurses and doctors, each bombarding him with questions before a single doctor stood and shouted, "I am this patient's personal physician..all others clear out."

The doctor that did this approached the door as they all filed out and shut the door behind them. The doctor was an orange and white striped feline, his yellow eyes rushed about examining Fox before he spoke...

"It's good to have you back Fox." He said reaching for a handshake.

"How long was I out?" Fox asked shaking his hand.

The cat set a stethoscope to Fox's chest, "Seven days...well technically eight..." He said checking his watch, "...it is 4:18am October 9th Friday"

"Wow...that's a hell of a nap eh Doc?" Fox said with a stiff chuckle. "So how am I doing? I don't feel too horrible save this burning pain right about here." He remarked pulling up his gown and pointing at the stitched up stab wound.

Well..." The doctor said, "...the blade didn't puncture any vital organs...but you lost a severe amount of blood which actually almost killed you. You're very lucky that ROB is programmed as a medical bot along with his other functions, he kept you alive until you got here. You came so close to death actually that you lapsed into a coma."

Fox was dazed but still had that strange dream fresh in his mind...and that brought another thought to his mind...where was Krystal? Did that vixen attack her too? _"Andross..."_He sneered to himself as he remembered what had happened. The blue vixen was being controlled..controlled by someone who was supposed to be dead already. The two thoughts were the only ones that plagued him until the doctor said something that grabbed his attention...

"That's...not right." The feline said scratching his head as he inspected the wound. "This is already sealed up."

He then ran a small scanner over the wound...the red light from which began to tickle as it was mildly warm...

The doctor's eye opened wide at the device's results, "This states that the wound is nearly healed...could this possibly have something to do with the odd results from your blood work?"

"You mean the nanites?" Fox asked.

"Yes where did you acquire them?" The doctor asked.

"Honestly I wish I knew..." Fox replied, "...but truth is I don't really remember. My memory's still sketchy in places."

The doctor nodded to no one in particular as he pulled out a small report, "Yes that's right Dr. Whilde from Varsac Prime sent his report of your conditions to Corneria...seems you've had a rather harsh lapse of amnesia. How has your recovery been?"

"Eh..." Fox responded shrugging his shoulders, "...I've gotten a lot back but...there's still quite a bit missing."

000

As Fox continued to answer the doctor's onslaught of questions and brief answers, Krystal was finding sleep impossible. Every time she closed her eyes and began to sleep she saw it all happening again and again...eventually she gave up trying. The hotel room she stayed in was just like every other she'd ever stayed in at the Galaxy Star hotel...large, luxurious, and highly decorated. She sat on a large leather sofa and turned on the large plasma scree t.v that was standard for the hotel's rooms. The first channel was a horror flick which Krystal didn't care for, the next had some stupid game show, another a lame talk show, and finally the news which she left on as there was a shot of the hospital Fox was staying at...

"This is Julia Carrson...with Corneria Broadcast News with a special update." The white furred tiger said, "My crew has recently received news that Fox McCloud's condition has taken a serious turn. As for whether it is for the better or worse we are yet unsure..."

Before Krystal was aware of it herself she was on her way to the hospital, though it was a far trip to the hospital the cab she was there in minutes. She had some trouble getting past all of the people that crowded the door, she finally made it through the halls to the elevator and then to Fox's room...her heart instantly sunk as there was a nurse making his empty bed...

Tears had started to form in her eyes, "Where's Fox?"

"Oh he was moved to the top floor...room 1712 b."

"Thank you!" She shouted as she barreled back out the door and to the top floor on the elevator

It took her some time to find the room but, when she did reach it...it too was empty, for a moment she thought the worst until the from across the room a small bathroom door opened and Fox lumbered out, still in quite a bit of pain. Krystal rushed over and hugged him tightly with a cascade of tears in her eyes...

"Ow-Ow-OwOwOwOw! Krystal! Stab wound!" He shouted grimacing as her arms squeezed around the still very sore wound.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized pushing away.

Fox lay a hand on his side and began to limp toward his hospital bed, "I...think I need...to lay down now."

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked wiping a tear from her face.

"It's okay Krystal...you didn't mean to." Fox replied as he sat in his bed, "Hell...I've hit it more than once today."

Krystal pulled a chair to his side and sat there not saying a word, thankful for the fact that he was safe but eventually her own self-placed guilt got to her...and she fell onto the bed crying...

"This was all my fault?" She cried, "If I would have just shut my mouth this never would have happened."

Fox stroked her head and leaned forward to his own great discomfort to pull her out of her slumped position, "Hey. Don't even think about trying to place this on yourself. I listened to what you said and I'm alive..." He said letting out a small yelp as he lay back into his reclined position, "...granted I am in intense pain...but nonetheless alive. Who knows what would have happened to me if I'd have attacked first."

He signaled for her to sit beside him on the bed which she did slowly to stop from agitating his wound. He put an arm around her shoulders and wiped a stream of tears from her face, this caused her to relax her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to him...

"As far as I'm concerned you saved my life."

000

They'd been sitting like that for hours before Fox realized that the exhausted vixen on his arm had fallen to sleep. His arm pestered him to move as it began to go numb from her dead weight, but it became less bothersome as he lifted her left hand after something caught his eye...she was wearing his ring...most likely because she thought he was dieing nothing to get exited about. Another bit of minutes went by before the door to Fox's room opened, the silver furred wolf walked in slowly...

Fox held a finger in front of his lips, "Shhhh..." He hissed, "...she's exhausted."

"For good reason." Jaxon replied softly, sitting in Krystal's empty chair, "She's hardly had any sleep since you got here. It's good to see you among the living again though."

"What about Cursed?" Fox asked.

"Well...our sleepy little friend here put her into the same type of coma you were just in...she seems to be recovering for the most part." Jaxon said handing Fox the microchip that he'd shown to Krystal, "Beltino had a look at this. The doctors pulled it out of the girl's head..."

"Mind control then?" Fox asked examining the tiny black square with his free arm.

Jaxon nodded, "Right...but according to Beltino this is a bit more forward...like swapping brainwaves. Did you find out who was contolling her?"

Fox nodded as his memories of the attack returned, "Yeah...it was Andross...somehow."

Jaxon seemed confused, "You've mentioned this...Andross before...who is he?"

"Guess I never really got to that did I?" Fox asked with a short laugh, "Well it all happened when I was...17. My father was sent to fight Andross, that was where he died. Andross was a scientist but, because he was found holding illegal experiments behind the Cornerian government's back he was banished to Venom..."

"What kind of experiments?" Jaxon interrupted.

"Genetic." Fox answered, "Bio-weapons, genetic enhancements, you name it. He rose to power on Venom pretty rapidly an soon positioned himself as emperor of that god forsaken rock...After my father passed I swore I'd get revenge, and with Falco, Slippy, and Peppy's help we invaded Venom. That was where I killed Andross, or at least I thought I did."

"Several years later Pepper called into the Great Fox with a solo mission for me..." Fox continued looking to Krystal, "...to planet Sauria. That was where I met Krystal...and fought Andross again. He'd managed to revive himself with the power of the Krazoa Spirits."

"You said he specialized in...genetics correct?" Jaxon asked.

"Yes why?"

Jaxon looked to Fox, "Well...were I in the position of power he was in and possessed that kind of ability...I'd have been smart enough to have cloned myself several times over...You know just in case."

Fox was stunned, why hadn't he ever thought of that? Certainly Andross had...but that would also mean that the real Andross was alive and well somewhere and the ones he fought were just bio-weapons. Was the real Andross any more powerful?

"Could the Cerinian tell us where to find him?" Fox finally asked.

"Unfortunately Beltino said that there is little chance she'll remember anything between now and the time she was abducted..." Jaxon explained, "...but that's not the worst part. There's a reason that she looks so much like Krystal. Their DNAs are a perfect match..."

Fox looked at Krystal with a shocked look on his face then turned back to Jaxon, "Twins?"

"Precisely. Krystal informed me that her sister was reported dead when she was still very young...apparently she was kidnapped rather than killed. Then at some point this device was planted on her by Andross, and he's been using her to keep himself behind the scenes and out of sight of Corneria's military."

"You think she'll pull through?" Fox asked, "I'd hate to see Krystal if she found she'd killed her own twin sister."

Jaxon looked toward the door to the room, "Well she seems to be stable enough...and is healing quickly. The nurses claim to have seen her move a bit last night but they may just be hoping too much." Jaxon looked over at a clock hanging above the room's door...3:12. "hmmm it's still pretty early in the morning. Why not get some rest before the others get here and start smothering you with attention." He said heading for the door. He stopped just before leaving, "Falco's set to land tomorrow...doesn't seem to pleased with you either. Something about an idiot, _"Running off after some tail get'n himself killed.." _blah blah blah. You know how much that bird likes to hear his own voice."

Fox laughed lightly at the truth in Jaxon's words as the wolf made his way out of the room, as Fox turned his attention to Krystal he noticed that she was shivering and reaching across him for warmth...it was cold in the room. He reached to the foot of his bed and drew the blankets over both of them, he lay his head against hers and allowed the comfort of her presence draw him into a deep sleep. He was happy that she was there with him, even if it were only temporary for at least right now...she was his.

000

Fox woke to the feel of Krystal's warm breath on the side of his face and hesitantly opened his eyes. He smiled at the almost silent snore that was coming from the still heavily sleeping vixen. As he studied her face he was rendered breathless...the sunlight that was now shining through the window seemed to make her glow with brilliant blue light. She was still dressed like Krystal however; a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Unfortunately Fox found himself in a position of having to use the bathroom, he was also hungry and was pretty sure that if she ever woke up Krystal would be too. He managed to reclaim the arm she lay on without waking her, and after using the bathroom he found some normal clothes...well as normal as he would be allowed at the time; light blue sweat pants and a white tank top were all he could wear under his hospital robe...he removed the robe and headed to the cafeteria downstairs. He was gone a total of forty minutes but, he returned to find Krystal awake sitting up in his bed flipping through T.V channels, as she noticed him she turned the T.V off and lay down the remote.

"Hungry?" Fox asked holding up the small portions of food he brought with him.

"Starving." Krystal replied happily taking a pre-made hot sandwich.

"Watch yourself that cheese is still pretty hot." Fox warned her.

After a few bites Fox stopped eating, "Jaxon was here early this morning...he told me about that Cerinian."

"Her name was Amila...a namesake of my mother's mother," Krystal said after finishing her sandwich. "That is if she is who the tests claim she is."

"Is there any way to make certain?" Fox asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Now that you mention it yes..." Krystal replied, "...her staff. If she is of my family line that staff should bare my father's marking as I already have mother's staff. Father did carry a staff similar to the one she had."

Fox turned to the communicator on the stand by his bed and punched in the channel that would connect him to Peppy's office, after a few moments Peppy's face appeared on the small screen.

"Fox..." He shouted happily, "...it's good to see your recovery wasn't just a rumor."

"Thanks Peppy...say did your team recover the weapon that was with Cursed? The bladed staff."

Peppy shuffled through some paperwork for a moment, "Lets see here...No...no...no...no...Ah! Here we are; weapon report on one bladed staff recovered from the scene by one Sarah Madina. Claim states that the shaft is golden in color with an emerald on both ends, thin double edged blades on each end, and covered in detailed carvings and glyphs." Peppy said, "Which brings to mind..." He continued holding up a piece of paper with a single drawing on it, "...dose this symbol hold any merit to you at all Krystal?"

Krystal studied the symbol closely, a circle broken by three lines, two near the top formed a triangular point and crossed at their bottoms, the third crossed the circle from right to left. Krystal seemed stunned as she traced over the sketch with a claw.

A tear rolled down her cheek, "It's my father's symbol...his name. Is it on the staff?"

"Yes..." Peppy answered, "...Beltino depicted that since it was the symbol repeated the most that it was possibly of the most importance."

"Then it's true...that is Amila." Krystal said with a hint of grief in her voice. "Will she be alright?"

Peppy hesitated as he read over the other blue vixen's medical report, "When you attacked her Krystal...the point of your staff passed dangerously close to her heart. The report claims that she is recovering steadily faster than normal but, it still may be some time before she fully recovers. Don't worry though the doctors stated that she will make a full recovery in time." Peppy assured Krystal, "Now Fox Jaxon reported to me about what you and him talked about earlier. Are you certain that the one behind that girl's mind control was Andross?"

Fox's look took a serious turn toward anger, "Yes...I'll never forget that voice."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"He wasn't very clear on any subjects...but he's the one responsible for Cerinia's destruction." Fox said, "Apparently he's keeping a number of Cerinians as slaves the same as Krystal's sister."

"I have to admit Fox..." Peppy said, "...this will not bode well with the council."

"I don't care what they think." Fox growled, "I'm tired of going by the constant rantings of a mass of power hungry bastards anyway."

Peppy looked at Fox with utter disdain, "Fox what are you saying?"

"All I've ever done is fought for Corneria..." Fox said lowering his head, "...and all it's ever done is coast me; my father, my mother, and even Krystal...Fighting this constant war has cost me everyone I've ever loved." Fox continued taking Krystal's hand, "I'm not losing her again Peppy... as soon as I'm fit for travel...we're getting on the Great Fox and I'm going home. Tell the council they can find another scapegoat...I quit."


	12. Chapter 12

(Author notes: Sorry but this one turned up a little short...good thing is it sets up chapter 13 which promises to be a pretty long one. Warning though this ch gets a little sappy.)

Chapter 12

(Twocannibals are eating a clown, one turns to the other and says: "Dose this taste funny to you?")

5 Days Later

Fox was recovering nicely and was finally released from the hospital, Falco's team had arrived on Corneria but...due to the news that Fox had given up on the military Falco refused to talk to him. Katt seemed to understand just fine, and nobody else seemed to even care...but neither did Fox, his only care was that he was with Krystal and she had at some point forgiven him for his past mistakes...he was right back where he wanted to be with her in his arms and he'd now do anything to keep it that way. The two had decided that they would wait to get a check up on Amila's condition before going to Papetoon...Fox being in the way to do whatever Krystal asked of him decided to stay until the vixen was awake. For some reason Krystal did not go to see her sister at all...Fox figured that this was due to the guilt of being the one that put her there.

000

Fox awoke early in the morning to that silent snore that seemed to always make him smile coming from the beauty that slept next to him. Normally he wouldn't have slept in the same bed, but recent events were pulling the two closer together again and he only really had enough cash for one room as they'd still not been paid for their mission from Wolf. Now that he thought about it he had some things to do today; he had to check on Amila's condition, he had to check on his payment from Wolf, and he had to make preparations for he and Krystal's trip packing all of his things as he had no intention of coming back.

Fox rolled out of bed and stood up wincing back a bit, his stitches were removed but his side was still very sore, "Gotta watch those sudden movements." He said to himself very lightly with a hand on his side, "First thing's first though...I need a shower." He said realizing he'd been wearing his uniform for several days.

He walked over to the hotel room's small closet and took out some fresh clothes, at the time he was only wearing his pants as he didn't care to sleep with a shirt on. He looked back to Krystal who he noticed had begun to shiver...she still wasn't used to his way of life and he liked his environment nice and cold, he reached to the thermostat and turned the a.c off then headed into the bathroom. It wasn't too long after he'd gone into the bathroom that Krystal began to rouse from her sleep. She was a bit surprised that Fox had woken up so early, he was still injured but, she took this as a good sign as this was around the time Fox was used to waking up.

She rolled out of bed and went to the closet to change as she'd taken a shower the previous night, and she really didn't want to walk around in a nightgown all morning...she didn't even really know why she liked them...the flimsy things hardly counted as clothing, hell in the proper light the thing was all but transparent, she knew this because she'd caught Fox staring a number of times before she bothered to ask him what he was gocking at...she hadn't even realized it herself. She dressed herself in a standard dress; a pair of jeans that felt a little tight around her thighs, and a white t-shirt that had a star fox insignia on it's left breast. Since it was so early she decided that she'd cook breakfast while Fox was in the shower, she set on a pot of coffee in the large room's small kitchen...now that she thought about it the room looked more like a small single room apartment than a hotel room; it like the other rooms she'd stayed in before was highly decorated, had a great view of the city from it's glass doored balcony, it even had it's own kitchen and refrigerator with plenty of food.

It wasn't too long before Fox sauntered from the bathroom dressed in a blue tank top, and a pair a dark brown kakies still drying his head off with a towel. After he heard a scream of pain from the kitchen he ran in to find Krystal grasping her right hand.

"Hey are you alright!" He asked in a very worried tone.

She released her hand and Fox began to inspect it, "Yeah I just got distracted and burnt my hand."

Fox turned the stove off and walked her to the sink and turned on the cold water...

"Just keep it under the water while i get some ice."

This was the Fox that she'd always loved...he seemed to drop everything all at once at the slightest sign that she was in any sort of pain or trouble, it was his tender heart to begin with that she'd fallen in love with in the first place though she never would admit that her first attraction to him was entirely physical. He hurried back with a small clear bag full of ice and placed it on the small burn on her palm, his hands were as gentle and soft as silk whenever he touched her, as if she could feel the warmth of his person through them...but when he was fighting he donned such a fierce persona that it often frightened her. After breakfast they sat there for some time, Krystal was still holding her icepack to her hand.

Krystal looked to the clock by the bed and then to Fox, "Don't you have things to do today?"

"Yeah but...they can wait." Fox replied, "I'd really rather stay here with you."

Krystal smiled, "Fox it's only a small burn...it didn't even singe any of my fur." She pointed out.

"It's not because of the burn Krystal..." Fox said looking into her large sapphire eyes, "...I can't stand being separated from you. If something else happens to me or you...we may not be so lucky again."

"Then how about I come with you?" Krystal asked smiling at him.

Fox's only reply was a large smile on his face, they both walked to the room's door where Krystal stopped Fox before he could get it opened. "You forget something?" He asked.

"Mmm-Hmm." She hummed in reply.

Despite saying that, she didn't move from the spot she stood in...rather she took Fox by the shoulders and pulled him into a rather heated kiss, the likes of which she'd never given him before. She even used her tongue...which was something he wasn't even sure she knew about. Over the course of the day the two were not separated for any more than a few minutes at a time...Fox had lost her for three years, and then nearly died...he didn't want to spend another moment away from her but, he knew this time of constant closeness wouldn't last. By late noon they had collected their pay from Wolf...Fox hated to admit it but, he was beginning to see that Wolf was a changed animal. When he looked into Wolf's eyes he didn't see a longing for bloodshed or hatred...but rather they were the eyes of an animal seeking forgiveness for his mislead past, for all the wrong he'd caused, and for all the things he'd done...he for some reason asked Fox about the time they'd be leaving and if Fox and Krystal would meet him at a dinner down the street from the Army base...the two agreed and headed out to their next destination which was the hospital to check on Amila...

000

Fox and Krystal entered the hospital lobby, the place was packed, people were everywhere. Bleeding, screaming, crying...something horrible had happened. Krystal began to get weak in the knees and nearly fell over holding her head before Fox caught her and quickly got her to the elevator where her sudden fit of pain seemed to subside; Fox lay his hand on her back as she slouched over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath...

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"There...was a...horrible accident...on the highway," She answered, "There's so much suffering in that room...that it overwhelmed my telepathy."

Fox took her hand as she stood and interlocked his fingers with hers, the gesture seemed to calm her quite a bit as she lay her head against his shoulder...

_"Thank you Fox..."_

_"Don't mention it..." _He replied telepathically laying his head against hers.

It anything the fact that he was developing the type of telepathy she possessed seemed to draw them closer than they had been in the past altogether Though hers was obviously many times more powerful than his as all he felt in the room was the pressure of a slight headache, while it had completely robbed the vixen of her breath. They were now not even separated by telepathy he could read her mind as she could his. The longer they were together the more it seemed like the boundaries between them seemed to grow smaller and smaller. They walked to Krystal's sister's room hand in hand. It was as they drew close that they both heard Jaxon's voice emanating from the room...

"I assure you that we are in no way trying to hurt you madam...but you have to remain still."

As they both realized who he was talking to Krystal and Fox rushed into the room. The blue vixen was thrashing about with several nurses trying to hold her down. Krystal rushed to her side...

"De...fcoujo jkef vawxkadw Amalia!" She shouted taking her by the arm.

Krystal's double instantly froze, and as she looked into Krystal's eyes her own welled up with tears, "Krystal? Aj ak houcco you?"

The two exchanged no further words but just stared at each other as their tears freely fell, the bedridden sister slowly reached up and pulled Krystal down to her in as tight an embrace as her wounds would allow.

Fox gathered together the nurses and Jaxon, "They need some time alone...everyone clear out." Fox said lightly escorting the group out the door.

"Not you though..." Jaxon said, "...you're needed here. Go to her."

_"Who is this?"_ Fox heard a voice echo through his mind which was at the moment linked with Krystal's.

_"Fox McCloud...it's nice to meet a family member of Krystal's that's still alive."_ He replied as their thoughts were clear to one another.

_"I guess you would say we're mates." _Krystal's voice said.

_"We are?"_ Fox asked.

_"Not bad Krystal...he's handsome for an outsider. Xo xuj u loh0 siko rusbjato uj nocc.."_

Krystal's eyes widened at the remark made in their native tongue, _"Amila!!"_

_"Hey hey hey...I'm in here too you know." _Fox interrupted,_"No Saurian...and what was that last thing she said?"_

_"Well...it was a compliment you can be sure of that." _Krystal said blushing as she looked at him

_"What's wrong?" _Amila's voice asked._ "You don't agree?"_

_"Of course I do but..." _Krystal stopped herself as she noticed Fox was doing something with his communicator. _"Fox what are you doing?"_

Fox simply hummed to himself as he sat there punching something into his communicator, Krystal then saw some words flash across the small screen, Saurian translation completed...Fox's eyes widened as he saw what the statement Amila had said meant; Xo xuj u lohO siko rusbjato uj nocc...He has a very nice backside as well. His face turned a shade of red that was so far unmatched by anything Krystal had ever seen...

_"What's wrong with lover boy?" _Amila asked.

_"He has a translator on that bracer thing...he just found out what you said."_

As Fox finally snapped out of the shock of what was said he tilted his head toward Krystal, "Hers is a lot nicer." He stated out loud causing Krystal's face to turn a shade of red that far surpassed the one he had turned.

This caused Amila to start laughing...hard enough to irritate the wound on her chest... _"Owww...Laughing hurts."_

_"I'm so sorry for what happened..." _Krystal said.

_"It is alright sister...you saved me from a lifetime of slavery."_

"So Fox did they say how long until she makes a full recovery?"

Fox sighed, "Yeah they said with a wound that serious it could take months...mine wasn't nearly as serious and I won't fully recover for some time...though faster than usual thanks to the Nanites."

_"Did you learn anything about the one that was __controlling__ me?" _Amila asked

"Yes we did...he's the same person responsible for your planet's destruction...as well as the death of my parents."

_"What's being done about it?"_ Amila asked.

_"Actually Fox and I...we're leaving soon...we're going to his home world."_

Amila looked shocked at the comment, _"You aren't going to avenge your families?"_

"Look...I've been in more battles than I care to remember...more than you'd care to know." Fox said, "And I'm sad to say that it took me all those years to finally reach one conclusion...fighting is no solution to anything. All it's ever done is led to more fighting, and cost me all the people I've ever loved..." He said taking Krystal's hand and pulling her close to him, "...and I'm not going to let that happen again."

_"You're lucky to have him Krystal...not very often do you find someone that'll give up his entire life for you."_

_"If you'd like I could have you transfered to Papetoon as soon as you're well enough so Krystal can visit you."_ Fox said.

Amila simply nodded her head...

A doctor walked in and signaled to Fox and Krystal, "I'm very sorry but visiting hours are over. You two will have to come back tomorrow

000

When they returned to the hotel Krystal and Fox gathered up their things...she didn't care for the idea of leaving so soon but, now she knew that Amila would be delivered to Papetoon not long after they left. As she packed her things she looked about something was missing...her finger, the ring was gone. Fox had left the room a short time ago and would be waiting outside by the elevator. She gave up her search figuring she accidentally packed it with the rest of her things...she still found it odd that Fox refused to notice that she'd been wearing it. Once her bags were packed she met Fox by the elevator...who like the gentle fox he was took her bags and boarded the elevator. The whole time they were leaving the hotel Fox couldn't help but notice her unusually emotions his telepathy was picking up...

Fox stopped as they waited for their hover cab to arrive, "Hey. What's wrong? I feel a lot of stress coming from you right nos...you're sad about something too." He said looking at her with caring eyes.

"I-it's nothing Fox...really." She lied putting up a smile that he half believed.

"You're not the only telepath here now...I can feel the same thing you are and quite honestly it's depressing the hell out of me. I'd like to make this feeling go away but..."

Krystal donned a real smile this time and kissed him on the cheek, "I understand Fox...I just think I may have lost something and I won't know until we're on the ship...if it is missing I'll let you know."

"Okay then." Fox said as their cab pulled up the curb.

The driver was a snowy leopard with black spots, Fox loaded their things into the trunk and the two vulpines climbed into the vehicle. Fox could sense that Krystal was still depressed by something but, she was as always blocking him out...she didn't want him to find out about the ring.

It took a total of about twenty minutes to reach the Great Fox in it's hanger, and the two were soon on board unpacking their bags. After Fox was unpacked he moved to the bridge to prepare the launch. He nearly fell down when he got there...

"Tomak? Sarah? Wolf? Jaxon? What are you all doing here?"

"I would deeply appreciate a ride to Katina." Tomak said.

"I heard you were on your way to Papetoon, figured my family and I could hitch a ride to Sauria." Jaxon said picking up his black furred son.

"I'm your engineer...so I'm goin with ya." Sarah said looking up from a clipboard.

Wolf then stood up, "I figured it was about time I visited home...I haven't seen Papetoon in...about 10 years."

Fox laughed, "You were the last person I expected to stick with me through this O'don...Wolf...but if everyone's ready then ROB looks like our first stop is Katina. Get us off this stink'n rock."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_"Live, Laugh, and Love as if there is no tomorrow...for you can never tell which tomorrow will be your last."_

Hours later the Great Fox was drifting toward it's destination, the hyper drive was off line..again, and Wolf and Sarah were both working like crazy to fix it. _Why the fuck is it always the hyper drive?_ Fox asked himself as he sat in his captain's chair spinning around for no reason. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there but, he knew it was longer than he would've liked and after a long period of silence he found that he desperately needed someone to talk to. He sighed as he stood up and made his way into the halls, though the hyper drive was off line it wouldn't be long before they were at Katina. As Fox rounded the living quarters his telepathy picked something up, a mass of distress was coming from Krystal's room...as he reached out to her mind with his he felt his heart sink nearly bringing tears to his eyes. This of course caused him to go to her room, as he entered he found a distraught vixen leaning against the side of her bed with her hands over her eyes, her shoulders jerked with her nearly silent sobs...

"Hey..." Fox said kneeling in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "...what's wrong?"

"Fox..." She wined lurching out and burring her face in his chest, "...I...lost it."

"Lost what?" Fox asked stroking her head.

"Your ring...I had it in the hotel..." She said as he wiped a few tears from her face.

Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out the box the ring had come in and opened it, "You mean this ring?" Fox said showing her that it was safely tucked back into it's place, "I found it sitting on the nightstand and put it back in this box. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you."

Krystal's tears quickly subsided as she realized that she hadn't lost it, and hugged Fox out of relief.

"Hey..." Fox said pulling her away to look her in the eyes, "...what's with you all of a sudden. I thought you didn't want this thing."

"I should have just taken it..." She said still crying a bit, "...but when I thought you were going to die I didn't know what I was going to do...I just felt like ding with you. Then you woke up and everything changed...I didn't want to leave your side for another minute..." She continued looking into his green eyes, "...I love you Fox...so much that it scares me. I'm afraid that you may die without me ever being able to show you how much I love you."

Fox was a bit moved by her heartfelt words and half stood up resting on one knee, "Krystal..." He said getting her attention and holding out the box, "...will you marry me now?"

The tears started to fall from her eyes again as she nodded, "Yes..."

Fox's hands were shaking as he slid the ring onto her finger, and his own tears began to wet his face. They both looked to the ring and then to each other, and as their eyes met so did their muzzles, in what had to be the longest most passionate kiss Fox had ever experienced or heard of. The kind of kiss written about in fairy tales, one that seemed to touch them both to the depths of their very souls, linking them together in bond stronger that any psychic powers could. As their embrace continued a dense blue light radiated from their bodies to the point that it would have blinded anyone that would have been looking in their direction. The light had it's own warmth and gave the two more comfort than just their feeling of each other's bodies. It was at this point that what Tomak had said to Fox began to make sense; _Who are you? What is your purpose in life? _He understood the only answer the questions could have; _My purpose...it's to keep her safe and happy forever._

The two released one another each panting and gasping for breath; Fox's lungs burned for air, but despite the pain in his chest he couldn't help but to smile...

"Well..." He said, "That was...different." He finished still having a bit of trouble breathing..

"What...was that?"Krystal asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know..." Fox answered with a smile, "...but I like it."

This time Krystal engaged him in the kiss, but hers was a bit different, there was a heat in the kiss that quickly spread to him. Her claws were already digging at his head in a very sensual manner. The two rose to their feet still in their position, Krystal let out a shriek of surprise as Fox's paws grasped her backside that was muffled by her lover's mouth, and was quickly replaced with a bright smile as their kiss held. Fox lifted her into the air by his firm grip on her butt where she locked her legs around his waist. Fox broke away from their kiss and as Krystal smiled at him, he then lurched out and began to kiss and nibble the side of her neck causing her to throw her head back in a heated sigh of passion, from her inclined position she could see the bed and wall behind her, but she pulled herself back up and began to playfully nibble at Fox's ear. She soon threw her head back again as one of his hands had crept up her shirt and was now massaging one of her breasts, letting out a slightly loud moan from a pleasure she'd not experienced before. Fox moved his muzzle to the collar of her shirt and gnashed his fangs into the cloth tearing a large strip from it's font causing it to expose her breasts. The two smiled at each other as he spit the piece of shredded cloth aside...the next moan that rushed past Krystal's lips was much louder than the first as she felt Fox's warm tongue sliding over the surface of her breasts, he played with her nipples as if he were a kit with a new toy. Fox jumped a bit as he felt something new, Krystal's right hand was massaging the growing lump in his pants. He started to kiss her stomach and abs until he reached her naval when a voice broke the air...

"Fox we're at Katina...Tomak says he wants to talk to you before he leaves!"

Krystal chuckled as she saw the murderous intent in Fox's eyes, _Son of a..."_I'll be right there Sarah."

"Little disappointed?" Krystal asked playfully.

Fox stretched his neck, "Yea...a little." He stressed the word "little". "Well lets go see what he wants."

"Uh Fox..." Krystal said to get his attention, "...you kinda turned this shirt into a vest."

"You still look good in it...even better in fact." Fox teased her pulling off his green shirt, "But I get your point here." He finished tossing her the shirt.

She used what remained of her blue shirt to dry her chest then put on Fox's shirt, they walked out of the room joined at the hand, but Krystal soon broke away and headed in a different direction. Fox on the other hand headed into the docking bay where Tomak waited near an Arwing he'd be borrowing...

"So I guess this is the last we'll see of each other for some time." Fox said shaking the pachyderm's massive hand.

"Do not fear I will return the ship..."

"So how did things go with the council?" Fox asked.

"They are quick to judge but inform me that they will send an ambassador to my home planet to observe our ways."

"Well I guess you should get going...I hope you make up with that Mallah person."

Tomak glared at Fox, "You've been in my head."

"Sorry..." Fox mumbled.

"It is fine..." Tomak said, "...just inform me next time you invade my thoughts."

"No problem."

After watching Tomak pull away Fox headed back to the bridge, as he walked in there was a whistle and Fox turned to his side to see Sarah smiling at him. He then looked over to the captain's seat where Krystal was sitting wearing his shirt. _Oh right. _He thought to himself as he realize he still wasn't wearing a shirt...

"Tomak gone?" Krystal asked.

Fox nodded, "Yea he's gone."

"Good that means our next destination is Sauria..." Krystal said, "...ROB plot course destination Sauria."

ROB punched some keys on his computer, "Destination set for planet Sauria distance...3.1astronomical units. ETA...4 hours 30 minutes 0 seconds. Current time is 10:22pm."

000

Everyone headed for their individual rooms including Fox who got a new shirt, a light blue tank top, almost the same light cerulean color of Krystal's eyes. He walked around the empty halls of the ship for a bit until he realized he was very hungry and made his way into the galley. The room was darker than usual and he could barely make out the shape of the tables and chairs in the room...

"Fuck'n lights must have shorted out again." Fox said in a frustrated voice, he was still a bit pissed off from what had happened to his moment with Krystal.

He headed toward the kitchen to look for a secondary light source but tripped over a chair and hit the side of his face on a table, being that the tables were made of metal it nearly knocked him completely unconscious. He picked himself up and gathered himself, now he was pissed, hungry, and sore, but then his mind went back to the fact that he was engaged to the vixen of his dreams...

"Hmm now that I think about it..." He said to himself, "Computer locate Krystal."

The ship's unemotional voice sounded, "Captain Krystal is currently in the training hall."

Fox made his way to the training hall himself, it was some time before he'd used the facility himself and took his sword with him, and dressed in his standard athletic gear a pair of green sweat pants, tight fingerless punching gloves with padded palms and knuckles of the same color, and matching tank top and high top shoes. His sword was strapped to his back in a way that made it's scabbard hook down across his legs from behind, held in place by a simple hook attached to his belt. It only took a minute or so to get to the training hall. The room's interior was large but, not as much so as it should have been; it held several weight machines, exercise bikes, a sparing ring, several punching bags, and a practice dummy that Jaxon had made long ago for Fox's swordsmanship practice, the dummy was a large round pillar covered in small white panels, it also had three metal arms one at top, middle, and bottom. The point of it was to keep the bars from hitting you while striking the panels that were lit red.

The sound of heavy punches landing on a large bag brought his attention to a far corner of the room, where Krystal was pummeling a heavy bag. She was at the moment wearing a suit Fox had never been able to stand looking at before; a light blue sports top that clung tightly to her body and only reached to the bottom of her rib cage, a matching pair of spandex shorts that only reached to the mid-point of her thighs, and a pair of sneakers and matching punching gloves like Fox's. She obviously hadn't noticed him because she was still laying into the bag like it had just grabbed her ass...the thought brought back a memory from his past as Fox remembered when they were first dating, and a leopard had gotten grabby, Fox had to stop her from hurting him too badly, as she'd broken the hand that had grabbed her and beaten him half unconscious...Fox smiled and started up his practice dummy, soon the room was full of the sound of clashing steel.

000

Krystal was pulled out of her concentrated state of mind by the sound of thundering steel and looked to it's source. Fox was moving at a fast pace seeming to block and strike the machine several times in succession with ever turn it made. As she watched she noticed that he was also striking it with his fist and feet...it wasn't too long before he pulled away from the machine and slid his sword into it's scabbard. He was now coated in sweat just like the blue vixen that approached him...

"You've gotten better with that." She complimented him.

"Lot of practice with all those years alone...you know."

Krystal walked by Fox allowing her tail to brush across his crotch, "I...think...I need a shower...how about you?"

"_Hey dumb ass!" _His conscience yelled, _"That was an invitation! GO!!"_

He hesitated for a moment before he rushed out of the room and joined Krystal in the elevator...

"Hey Krys..." Fox started, "...just out of curiosity. You were really gonna go through with all of that earlier weren't you?"

Krystal chuckled lightly, "Fox. If I were going to stop you...you never would have made it as far as you did. I just felt that we were both ready at the time."

"Oh and I'm sorry about the shirt thing..." Fox said blushing as he looked at the floor, "...I guess I got a little carried away."

Krystal kissed the side of his muzzle, "That's okay Fox...I sort of like that passionate side of you. It's a side of you I've never seen before." She smiled as she nudged his head with hers, "It's kind of exciting." She seemed to place a lot of emphasis on the word "exciting".

After the elevator stopped Fox stepped out and blocked Krystal. She tried to get by him several times but he kept blocking her off with a devilish grin... "What?" She laughed. She playfully yelled as Fox quickly grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms. He didn't answer her, instead he let out a playful growl and buried his muzzle between her breasts, she couldn't stand the sensation of his cold nose.

"Fohahahahaox...stop it...that...hahaha...tickles!"

He gave in and stopped but continued to carry her to his room. As soon as they were inside Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox's head and pulled him in close. She whispered something in his ear before kissing him as deeply and passionately as before, but Fox broke away after realizing where they were headed again as his hands were beginning to wander again...

"A-are you sure...about this?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

She smiled at him, "Fox..." She chuckled, "Shut up." She added kissing him again.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled from the corner of his mouth.

He sat her back on her feet and she broke their embrace to remove the sweat soaked shirt stuck to his muscular frame, and tossed it aside. Fox mimicked her motion taking off both her shirt and bra all at once. She twisted about and tossed him onto the bed, and positioned herself sitting on his waist as he lay on the bed. She lowered her muzzle next to his so that only their noses touched...

"Now then..." She said kissing him again, "...Where were we?"

000

Fox awoke early in the morning, his head was pounding and his legs hurt...and just as the day before he could hear that same silent snore beside him. He could never have guessed that she had no experience at this sort of thing, she certainly seemed to have known what she was doing last night. She had total control of everything, not that Fox minded any. It was an experience neither of them would soon forget, their first night together would never be their last. Fox looked into her mind as she lay there, she was still there in mind experiencing the night over and over again...possibly just as confused as he was right now. He could feel her hot breath on the side of his face and because of the way she slept on top of one of his arms, with her head on his chest, he looked for a way to get his arm free without disturbing her rest. After some time he managed to get free but she reached out for him still in her sleep, he quickly stuffed his pillow into her arms, which she pulled in and rubbed her face against it. Fox could still smell her sent all over him, he was covered in the smell of dried sweat both his and hers. The shower was the only thing on his mind at the moment was a shower...

He put together his uniform and headed into the shower. He spent some time scouring the smell of sweat out of his fur, he then dressed himself and headed back into his room where Krystal was sitting up in bed smiling at him as he came through the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked reaching her arms.

Fox of course walked over and sat beside her, and took her into a warm embrace. As he sat there holding her and taking in her sent, he realized something.

"You know...you could..." Fox froze up as he thought about it.

"What?...Be pregnant?" She asked from where her head was laying against his chest.

"That doesn't worry you?" He asked petting her head.

"Should it?" She asked pulling away from him, "I love you Fox...and if I am...I'll love it as much as I love you. Alright?"

Fox chuckled a bit and smiled, "Well if that subject is exhausted lets get some breakfast. I don't know if it's from our little experience or what...but I am incredibly hungry. Join me for breakfast?"

Krystal threw away the blankets to show that she was still not dressed, "Like this? That'd be a surprise for anyone...naked me with the smell of love in my fur."

Fox walked to the edge of the room and tossed her his green bathrobe...something he never actually wore. As she stood up Fox noticed that her fur and hair were a mess, and were horribly matted in some understandable places, and she slid on the robe and cinched it shut with the attached sash. She walked over and hugged and kissed Fox, then she licked her palm and leveled out a part of the white fur on his head that he'd obviously missed.

They walked toward the galley Fox's arm around Krystal's shoulders. As they entered the galley they noticed that Wolf and Jaxon were both playing a game that looked a lot like chess. Both wolves ears perked up as the two walked by. Fox turned his head to see Wolf place a large amount of money in Jaxon's open paw...

"There's a dish of breakfast for each of you under the lids on the counter." Jaxon said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Thanks Jaxon." Fox said.

Krystal sat at a far table and Fox went for their food...

"_They both know Fox.." _Krystal's voice sounded in Fox's head.

"_Yea...they are both thinking pretty hard. And Jaxon was betting on it, Wolf handed him a big roll of money as we walked by."_

Fox noticed the two were talking too low for him to hear so, he decided to use his telepathy to eavesdrop...

"See told ya." Jaxon said.

Wolf sighed, "I told you I didn't doubt that they'd make up...but it was Fox, I expected this to take a bit longer."

"Obviously that bionic eye of yours isn't working right..." Jaxon replied, "...look at her left hand. They're engaged you idiot. By the way you lost about ten minutes ago."

Fox heated up his and Krystal's food, and sat beside her at the table. Seeming to not be satisfied with that she stood up then sat on his lap. As she situated herself into a comfortable seat Fox carved a small bit off of a pancake and held it up to Krystal's face who took it with a loving smile. Jaxon had walked over from the other table and sat down at the far end of theirs. He tried to get their attention several times but the two vulpines were too immersed in one another...

"So...It's about time for me and my bunch to go we're already near Sauria and our ship is in your docking bay," He said, "You two are going to let me know when the wedding will be right? Kyra would be rather upset if she weren't invited."

The two froze and looked at one another, "This only happened last night, we have no idea about a date..."

Krystal cut Fox off with a finger over his lips, "But as for Kyra and yourself there wouldn't be much of a ceremony without our friends there. We'll call you as soon as we know."

Jaxon bit them both farewell and Wolf began to leave the room, "Oh Wolf...if you would. Set a course to Papetoon please." Krystal said.

"No problem Captain."

000

(12:34am that day)

Krystal had finally gotten dressed in her uniform and taken a shower. Everyone was sitting on the bridge. It wouldn't be long before they reached their final destination. Krystal was sitting in her captain's seat along with Fox who sat beneath her. Soon ROB's voice sounded out, "Approaching destination Papetoon...WARNING!! Astronomical anomaly detected around the planet's atmosphere. Successful chances of landing on surface...0.0005 percent."

Fox quickly moved Krystal and stood up, "Bring it up on the screens." Fox demanded.

After a few moments the windows seemed to zoom in on the planet's location. What was seen shocked Fox and the others, the once pristine blue planet was enveloped by a thick water-like black apparition which gave of an eerie shine.

"What the fuck is that?" Wolf asked as he gocked at the screen.

Fox didn't know what it was but, he knew that Krystal could sense the same thing that he did at that moment...millions of screaming voices that seemed to be writhing in pain. Whatever it was it was killing the planet and everyone on it...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_"Life is a precious thing, it is strong but fragile, and can be created with little effort..."_

The team had set the Great Fox into orbit around Papetoon's nearest moon, Fox hadn't gotten any sleep in the three days they'd been there...not because of the constant screams he heard in his head but...rather the sheer fact that they'd stopped altogether. There was an empty silence in the room, despite the fact that the one person he could always talk to was there. Fox could only stare out his window at what was once his home planet and wait for the crew from Corneria to get there to assess the situation...Fox let out a desperate loud sigh...

Krystal, sensing that something was wrong, climbed out of the bed and wrapped herself in a green robe, "What's wrong love?" She asked leaning into his side.

"You can sense it too...can't you?" Fox asked as he reached an arm around her waist, "They're all dead...every single person on that planet is dead. I can't sense any thoughts at all."

Krystal suddenly shivered involuntarily, "...C-can you feel that?"

All of a sudden they both nearly collapsed as an ominous presence filled their psyches...

"_Who-who are you?"_ Fox demanded attempting to hold both Krystal and himself up.

A low screeching voice then ran through their heads, it was like nails scraping against the insides of their skulls, _"WE HAVE MANY NAMES...FOR WE ARE THE SHADOW THAT DEVOURS."_

As the voice pierced their skulls Fox could fell an utter emptiness in his own existence, thoughts of suicide almost instantly rushed to his mind...was this voice responsible for this lapse in thought? He quickly realized that if he felt like this that she must as well and took Krystal into a deep embrace...

"_Why have you done this?"_ Fox demanded.

"_YOU PEOPLE SICKEN US...YOU CLING TO A LIFE THAT DOSE NOT WANT YOU..." _The voice replied, _"...YOUR KIND FAULTERS AND YET YOU CLING TO LIFE, KEEPING WITH YOU FALSE HOPES OF SALVATION. IT WOULD BE FAR EASIER TO JUST GIVE UP AND DIE...WOULDN'T YOU AGREE...MCCLOUD." _The word McCloud replaced his feelings of depression with that of pure hatred.

"Andross..." Fox growled...as he looked on at the dying planed there was only one thing he could do, "...Fox to bridge...get us out of here...NOW!!"

Within minutes there was nothing left of the voice in Fox's head...Krystal, with her advanced powers couldn't handle the pressure of the strange force and had passed out, she was now resting in their bed. Fox sat by their window, Andross was alive...but what was all this "we" and "us" talk. He sounded...like an Aparoid...he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea all he found himself able to do was to sit at Krystal's side and think of what may happen; to him, to the system...to her. The one thought that bothered him most was what could happen to her and if there was anything he could do about it, he wanted to believe that he could protect her from this new threat but, after Andross's voice alone gave him such hopelessness how could he hope to stop him this time. As he sat there his thoughts began to bring tears of hopelessness to his eyes, the short sobs that followed woke Krystal from her sleep...

"Fox? Fox what's wrong?" She asked sitting up and taking the distraught vulpine into her arms.

Fox simply pulled her in as tight as he could, "I-I have...to fight him."

"I understand..."

She was cut off as Fox pulled her away, "...I don't...I don't think I'll live through it this time. He wiped out an entire planet in a matter of hours...how could I possibly stand up to something like that. All I want to do now is to keep you safe."

A single kiss from her sweet lips seemed to make all his doubts vanish, "Fox...you'll think of something...you always do. You will pull through this..." She kissed him again melting away his fears, and the two fell into each other and were soon engulfed in their love for one another yet again. Fox felt that this wasn't the proper time for this but, now with such a powerful presence near he didn't know how much longer he had with her...so he decided that every moment from here on would have to count for everything...whatever she wanted...he'd make it hers somehow.

000

Fox awoke to an alien surrounding...an open field that was barren, the clouds overhead were so dark and black that the only light he could see was given off by the constant lightning bolts that struck all around. In the distance he could see what looked like the remains of a small city...Papetoon, he knew this place, this field was where his father would take him on picnics before his mother died. As he looked around he noticed a single fox standing near a downed tree...he quickly approached the oddly familiar shape until it's details came into perfect view highlighted by the flashes from the lightning...

"Look at it Fox." The stranger said, waving his arm across the horizon, "This is all that's left of your beloved Papetoon. The same fate that will be yielded to your Corneria...if he is not stopped."

"F-father?"

"No Fox we are sorry but...this is just an image we took from your memory. We hope it dose not offend."

"No...but who are you and where are we?" Fox asked.

"This is no more than what we can show you...what our brethren have done to your home. We are the spirits of those long past, we managed to possess the nanites that where placed within your body. We are Krystal's brethren..."

Fox was stunned, "Wait...brethren? The nanites are possessed by the dead Cerinians?"

The image of his father nodded...

"Why are you all showing this to me?"

"Because of all the creatures in this universe...you are the one that Andross fears." The apparition said taking in an unfamiliar voice, "Fox...please...keep her safe. She has lost everything and suffered so much in her short life, I fear that she would not last if she were to loose you as well...I am glad that my daughter has found one who cares for her so."

"Why come to me with all of this?" Fox asked realizing that this new voice was Krystal's father, "I finally found out what I wanted to do with my life...I...I just want to live in peace with Krystal."

"Fox we come to you now because with Andross still among the living there is no peace...He will come to you soon, he will want the last Cerinians...my daughters. Keep them safe."

Fox's expression faded into a dark gloom, "If...if I stop Andross. Will this all stop?"

"I have seen your future Fox...you must fight this last fight. You have more power than you'll ever know." This time the voice was a familiar female voice that instantly brought tears to his eyes.

"Mom? But how?"

"I am here...with my people and most of all with you my son."

Something clicked in Fox's head, "Wait...if you're here...then..."

"I was, as are you of Cerinian decent. I am sorry to have kept it from you for so long." She said, "We as a people are naturally drawn to one another, this is why you and Krystal were drawn to one another even after three years of separation. Your father and I were not sure how you would develop but, even as a child you displayed heightened senses, physical strength, and an intuition that seemed unnatural. All of the things you may have thought were caused by the nanites were already there, the nanites in your blood are actually a weapon Fox made to self destruct whenever given the command, but since they are made of living computers we have been able to possess them...you must find a way to have Slippy or Beltino get them out of your system. And dear don't be too shocked when you wake up...Krystal has been waiting for you."

"Waiting? Hang on how long have I been here?"

"All will become clear in time..." His mother said, "...good bye my son. I love you Fox, stay safe, and remember that now you have more reason to fight than you ever have."

000 

It wasn't long after all went dark he could feel a strange, familiar warmth all around him. As his eyes slowly blinked open he found himself in a familiar surrounding. The Cornerian hospital, a smile came to his face as he heard Krystal's near silent snore beside him; he chuckled a bit but instantly recoiled putting a paw over his head. _"Was that all a dream? No it couldn't be...if so how'd I wake up here?"_ He thought to himself, _"How long have I been out?" _He then looked at the blue angel that was asleep on his bed, he couldn't help himself as he leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of her muzzle. This of course roused her from her sleep, rubbing her eyes as she woke...

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed him, "Fox! You're awake!" She shouted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine Krys...but...how long have I been like this?"

Falco's voice sounded from near the door, "Seven days..."

"Falco...listen I need to see Peppy about something...and tell him that I'm not about to wait for him to reply." Fox said in a slightly testy voice, "And get Slippy down here too..."

"No problem pal." Falco said leaving the room.

Fox turned back to Krystal to find her with tears in her eyes, not being able to watch her cry he took her in his arms.

"I...I thought something had happened to you." She said rubbing her face into his chest.

"I...I talked to them..." Fox said, "...the Cerinians. Your father...my...my mother."

"Fox...there's something that we need to talk about. You remember our first...romantic encounter?" She asked seeming a bit nervous.

"How could I forget?" Fox answered standing up.

"Well, I started feeling kind of strange recently so I saw one of the doctors here..."

"And?" Fox encouraged her to go on as he walked over to her side.

Krystal sat up, she bit her lip as she rested her hands on her stomach and looked at him...

Fox instantly realized what she was trying to tell him, he was dumbfounded, "A-a-a-are you sure?"

"Mhm...the doctor said that there's no other explanation. Either I'm pregnant or...I have two hearts."

Fox froze up, Krystal instantly became nervous. She hoped he'd be happy to hear it but so far his expression was non-existent. Until he looked her in the eyes, he couldn't help but to smile which instantly washed away her fears. Fox missed having a family, but now that wasn't a factor anymore...but something didn't set well with him; his mother's spirit had spoke of this..."_You have more reason to fight now than ever"_

Krystal's eye began to pool over with tears, "Fox...please say something..."

Krystal was still nervous until Fox smiled at her, he helped her to her feet, drew an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him in a tender embrace, "Don't tell me that you didn't think I'd be happy to hear that. Despite being one of the most confusing...you just made this the happiest day of my life..." He said gently engaging her in a warm kiss.

"AHEM!"

The two slowly and reluctantly released one another and turned to find Wolf standing there with a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"I really hate to interrupt this moment between you two but...we've got a problem..." Wolf siad.

Fox sighed deeply with a flame of frustration, "Not now...I've had enough problems for one day, or week...or however long it's been."

"That's well enough...I can bother you with the details later. Slippy should be on his way up right now I sort of outran him."

As if that were a cue from above, the short green toad burst through the door nearly knocking Wolf on his ass. Slippy stopped in front of Fox...

"You...called..." He stuttered trying to catch his breath.

Fox thought back to what the Cerinians within the nanites had told him, "Can you clear the nanites from my system?"

"Well...yeah...but why?"

"They're bombs...and they're synchronized to go off all at once. There's...something holding back their triggering mechanism."

Slippy and Wolf both took a step or two away from him, Krystal simply held on to his arm. "I-I'll go have the doctors prep the transfusion."

"The what...?" Fox asked.

"Well they are machines so an EMP will knock them off line for at least a few minutes if they are advanced enough. The your blood is pumped out and through a small magnetic chamber that filters them out at the same time filtering your blood back into your system."

"Right then get to it."

(Four hours later...)

Fox lay in his bed with an I.V in his arm draining small amounts of blood out of his system which would then filter slowly into a small cylinder and back into his other arm. Because of the methods used for the procedure he was taken to the top floor of the building; the small cylinder continuously emitted a small electrical sound...the proof that the room was full of EMP waves, the room was entirely bare accept for the two machines. Any electrical device within ten yards of the small area based electrical pulse would instantly stop working, this was why it was only safe to do so on the top floor where all electrical devices were strictly prohibited. To Fox's discomfort however there were no visitors allowed upstairs spare for the one he needed to talk to the most. He'd now been expecting Peppy for hours... _Finally!_ Fox said to himself as he heard the door open to reveal the old hare in a red general's uniform, his face was awry with uncertainty...

"How's the transfusion going Fox?" He asked as he sat in a nearby seat, grunting with the discomfort in his old bones.

Fox remained silent...

"Come on Fox...what is it?" Peppy asked as he realized the vulpine wasn't very happy with him.

"You knew didn't you?" Fox almost whispered.

Peppy was taken by the words, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"How could you hide it from me like that for all these years?..." Fox continued, "...I always knew mom was different...but every time I asked her about it she changed the subject. The nanites had nothing to do with my telepathy...it was always there wasn't it?... waiting for me to find it for myself."

Peppy looked hurt, his once cheerful expression was now full of guild and sorrow, "So you know now?"

"Yes..."

"It's true...I was with your father when he brought her back from Cerinia. He crashed there and I was left to care for the Great Fox. He spent a grand total of three weeks there. When he came back he informed me that he'd fallen in love with a white vixen and was taking her home with him. About a year later you were born and James retired... After that there was the whole incident with Andross, then we end up here..."

Fox was confused, "I understand and all but...why would they just abandon mom like that?"

"I don't know...James said it had something to do with the fact that she was a white fox."

"Actually...it may be a bit more complicated than that." Krystal's voice echoed into the room as she entered from behind Peppy.

"I thought there were no visitors allowed up here." Fox said as Krystal hugged him.

She laughed a bit, "Peppy pulled some strings."

"Thanks Peppy." Fox said from over Krystal's shoulder.

"Look Fox...I'll explain the whole situation with your mother when you're released in a few hours... Peppy has a...well not exactly a mission for us."

"What is it Peppy?" Fox said, "I planed on retiring but it seems like my hand has been forced."

"Right...I need your team to go to Katina...there you'll meet with Bill Gray and deliver a package that's it..."

Peppy didn't seem like himself, where he was normally very forward he was bing unusually caring, not that he didn't show that he cared it just felt wrong...

Fox's procedure was done in just a few more short hours, after which he was inspected for any more of the small mechanical parasites. It was just as his mother had told him, he could still feel the thoughts of everyone baring down on him...being in a hospital he was overcome by negative vibes that seemed to be coming from all directions at once. Fox was released to return to his old room where he was given his uniform which he happily changed into. Krystal smiled as he walked out of the bathroom wearing his green uniform, it was relieving to see him back to his old self. As the two were ready to leave Falco ran into the room...

"Yo Krys we got a problem..." He said excitedly, "...Amila...she's gone."

"What!?" Krystal shouted.

"The nurses went to check on her this morning and she was gone...I checked the space port too...one ship was missing a small transport ship was stolen from hanger B-12, by a blue furred fox."

Fox was concerned as was Krystal, but they just looked to the positives...she was safe and obviously healthy enough to escape. With their minds at ease the crew met aboard the Great Fox where Fox soon found himself home among the stars...and with Krystal still by his side he was at peace despite what had happened to his home world. Unfortunately his mind was swayed by a disturbing notion...now with his love carrying his child, he had no other choice but to fight. Sure he could run, but Andross would simply follow, the Cerinians had made it clear that he was after the last of them and that meant Krystal and possibly even Fox himself. Thinking about it didn't help all he could do was wait and hope...

**(A.N: 15 may well be the last chapter...being one of my first fics I think this went over rather well...thx for your support:-D)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Just as every beginning has an end, so to dose every end bring a new beginning."_

Even lying next to her, Fox could not sleep...the weight of everything seemed to bare down on him all at once, crushing him under the weight of a battle he was yet to fight. He lay there silently holding his lover...he feared losing her again, but now it was not only the fear of losing her, but now he feared for both her life and that of his child. As the thoughts threatened to seemingly tear his skull apart he looked to his clock...2:30. He was tired but could not find any solace in sleep, no serenity in her warmth, there was only the looming doubt over his head that he feared may be true...they were not going to live though this nightmare. The steaming waters of the shower that cascaded over him took away some of the soreness in his muscles, the relaxation of the vanishing stress eventually got to him, finally relieving him of his thoughts...As he lay back in bed Krystal roused from her sleep wrapping her arms around him, a gesture that he happily returned...

"What's wrong Fox?"

He hesitated for a while but answered with a heavy sigh, "I was so close...all I wanted to do was to retire and live a normal, happy life for a change...just you and me...no more of this hero stuff...but, they just won't let it happen."

Krystal kissed the side of his muzzle, "Fox...you have a calling...I've seen you accomplish feats most people would not even attempt. Even when things seem hopeless...somehow you manage to find a way to break through that hopelessness and prevail where others would have failed or given up. I have no doubts in my mind that you will find a way to get through this...and I'll be right here by your side to help in whatever way I can." She kissed him again, "You're not alone Fox...and as far as I'm concerned you never will be. Now try to go to sleep love...there's no telling what tomorrow holds for either of us."

Fox smiled at her, "Who needs tomorrow?" He asked kissing her passionately.

Their little encounters had become more random since their first but, no less meaningful to either of them, their love seemed to take control of their actions every night they were together...and thankfully by the time their encounter had begun Fox had all but forgotten his latent doubts...the only thing that mattered at the time was the two of them.

**000**

**GST: 8:15am**

Falco handed Fox a mug of coffee as he walked onto the bridge, he seemed to be smugly snickering about something...

"What?" Fox asked after taking a sip from the cup.

"I'm just glad my room's on the second deck."

Fox was confused, "And why's that?"

"I couldn't sleep last night...decided to go the kitchen for a snack..." Falco waved a feathered hand in front of his face, "...I tell ya...she's louder than your music ever was."

"_Well I guess we did get a little carried away last night." _Fox blushed while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll see what I can do about that...then again I guess someone that snores as loud as you would know a lot about loud noises."

"Hey fuck you..." Falco replied.

"Sorry pal...yer not my type." Fox replied walking to the main viewing window.

"No shit..." Falco said joining him, "...but obviously the new captain is."

Fox almost laughed at Falco's playful arguing, "Obviously..." The two shared a quick laugh, "Hey how do you feel about this Andross thing? You think we can beat him again?"

"I don't know man...that was some pretty creepy shit the recon team sent back before they were destroyed," Falco said leaning against the window while taking a drink from his cup, "I wouldn't mind knowing where he got so much power though. I mean he was pretty fuck'n smart so faking his own death could make sense...but I've never seen anything like that before."

Fox's mind was still not at ease from the night even though his mind was elsewhere his mind kept going back to thoughts of his death, "Falco...I've always been able to trust you no matter what. So there's something I want to ask you to do for me..."

"What the hell is with this all of a sudden?"

"Krystal's pregnant...and if this all goes wrong, and I die...I want you to get her out of harm's way. As far away as possible you got that?" Fox said not taking his eyes off the passing stars.

Falco could tell by the look on his face that Fox was as serious as he'd ever been, "No problem...If the worst happens I swear I'll get them both as far away from Lylat as I can. I'll keep her and whatever kit she has safe..."

"Thank you Falco...you have no idea how relieving it is to hear that." Fox said, "Look I know what it is that Andross is after...he took out the Cerinians...but kept two alive for some reason...my theory may also explain how he got so powerful. You remember when I was on Sauria? When I met Krystal?.."

"Yeah..."

"Well there were things there called Krazoa spirits...now these spirits were powerful enough to hold a crumbling world together. Krystal told me some time ago...a while after we met that most planets have Krazoa spirits holding them together...if he found a way to extract them from the planet..."

Falco's beak hung open for a second, "He would destroy the planet and gain a shit load of power all at once. Have you told anyone else?"

"No...there's no need to cause a panic on a theory."

"Good point...let's just keep this in mind then..." Falco said, "...When do you think the Captain'll be awake? She's got a message from Amila and another from Peppy."

"Either of them very important?"

"Not really...even though I can't understand a damned thing Amila said. Mentioned your name a few times though." Falco said grinning, "Isn't one enough?"

"See...now you're just being sick..."

Fox rolled his eyes at the remark but, this was Falco; rude, to the point, but the most loyal person there was. No matter the situation Fox was always able to count on him, especially now at this point in time, when Fox needed all the support he could get. He knew Falco would follow though with his request, but he also knew that the avian would follow him loyally even into the jaws of death...as Fox thought about it, he came to realize why. Even though he and Falco almost never actually got along...Falco was as close to a brother as Fox had ever had. As he stood there he could sense an unusual feeling from the falcon, one of the repressed feelings that Fox could now feel because of his developing telepathic powers. It was pride, not of himself as Fox would have expected but, for the vulpine who'd just bared his heart to him...

Falco's thoughts pulled through, _"Fox...you need to stop worrying...I know you'll stop this thing...I never needed to promise you a thing. But...if it gives you piece of mind..."_

"You know...I've...always thought of you as a brother."

Falco chuckled lightly, "Yeah I know..." He said walking to the door of the bridge, "...the feeling's always been mutual...brother." He didn't say the last word out loud but Fox could still hear it echoing through his skull as the bird left him alone in the dark lonesome room, the words brought a small tear to Fox's eye which he quickly wiped away. He sat there staring out the window until Katina came into view...he'd been standing there for over an hour.

**000**

Their task was completed, but there was no happiness for any aboard the Great Fox as they approached home two days later. The dark cloud that covered Papetoon was now covering Corneria. Several times they attempted to get a message to Peppy but there was no response, it didn't take long for Fox to call it in and rush for the docking bay. Falco, Krystal, and Wolf were right behind him...the three Arwings launched at an erratic speed. The clouds that surrounded the planet made their small ships feel as though they were caught in an asteroid shower. When they finally broke through through to the surface they were met by a horrible sight; Corneria city was being laid to waste, strange black ships were emerging from the dark clouds. Massive plasma beams shot from the clouds tearing buildings completely in half, animals below fled through the streets running from other heavily armed soldiers. Fox's main priority was to help Peppy, if the attach was truly led by Andross then the base would be his first target.

As the four Arwings landed near the army base a small squad of Cornerian soldiers rushed the ships, firing on any enemy that wondered close enough to cause any damage. Fox was the first to the ground who imediately rushed to his ship's cargo bay and loaded himself up with several weapons; a spare blaster, an assault rifle, and a lightweight rocket launcher just in case, his sword of course seemed to never leave his side. He strapped the rocket launcher to his back and checked his other gear, soon the others joined him all armed to the teeth, the small squad's captain rushed over to Fox, he was a tall squirrel dressed down in a full suit of fatigues he clutched a large rifle to his chest...

"McCloud, thank god...Sergeant 1st Maree. Where is Lieutenant O'donnel?!" He was forced to shout over the sounds of the battle.

"Right here Sergeant...what's the situation?!" Wolf was carrying a machine gun.

"We've lost six squads near the base...an entire platoon of those soldiers got into the base we haven't been able to get back inside!"

Fox burst through the small group of soldiers who all moved out of his way as he aimed his rocket launcher at the door, "Get down!"

The projectile slammed into the reinforced door, the large explosion causing shrapnel and glass to fly in all directions. The squad of animals seemed a little shocked at what he had just done but they all agreed that he had taken a necessary step to getting inside. As they all rushed into the lobby Fox halted their advance...

"Krystal, Wolf...you two come with me..." Fox shouted as he was used to giving orders, "...all you other men stay here and guard this floor...nobody gets in or out."

Though he had no rank in the military the soldiers snapped into action at Fox's command as he was such a respected figure that they were quick to respond to his words.

Srt. Maree shouted out commands as Fox's group headed for the elevator, "You heard Mr. McCloud; Torrez, Emmerson...cover the door, Larson, Floyd...cover the elevators, Kaplain you're with me..."

As the elevator neared the floor that housed Peppy's office the group checked their weapons, and gear. As soon as the elevator doors opened five of the armored soldiers were waiting but were laid to waste as Fox, Wolf, and Krystal emptied their weapons into the small group...even with their armor there was no chance in surviving the onslaught of two Px-32 machine guns and a high powered Gattling gun. Fox checked the creatures as Wolf and Krystal looked around. They quickly returned after hearing Fox call them back to the small group...

"Wolf, Krystal get over here!!"

As they joined Fox over the small group of dead animals, Krystal dropped her gun and put her hands over her mouth. Fox had removed one of the soldier's helmets; the fox inside had blue fur, a bullet had pierced the side of his head destroying his right eye. Krystal's eyes began to fill with tears as she removed another of the soldier's helmets...they were all Cerinians...

"How is this possible? What's going on here?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"I...I wish I knew." Fox said standing up, "But Andross is behind all of this so it can't be a good thing."

Wolf put a paw on Krystal's shoulder, "I'm sorry...but we need to get moving, we'll figure this all out later...right now we need to get to the general."

"You're right...this is no time to get emotional." She said picking up her weapon, "But it's odd...I should have sensed their thoughts."

Though she still had a hard time with the fact that she'd just assisted the others in wasting several of her own people, who she was certain were all dead. The thought stayed in her mind until they approached Peppy's office, there was a distinct sound of blaster fire. Wolf rushed the double doors that led into the large office, three of the Cerinian soldiers that were standing too close to the doors where knocked across the room; Wolf's prosthetic arms had increased strength as they were pneumatic. Fox took refuge against the wall next to the door as repeated blaster shots chipped away the sides of the door frame. As soon as the firing stopped Fox dropped to the floor and slid into the doorway firing at anything wearing armor, Krystal stood above him releasing all of the ammo her Gattling gun could...With Peppy in danger it no longer mattered whether or not it was her people in the armor. As Fox stood up he noticed that Peppy's desk was overturned most likely as a shield and a single soldier was making his way slowly toward it. Fox threw down his now emptied rifle and rushed the Cerinian...the armored Cerinian noticed him a split second too late as Fox slammed into the heavy armor sending the creature through the large window overlooking the ruined city...the only confirmation of the creature's death was the sound of it hitting a parked vehicle on the street. As Fox saw Peppy behind his desk he instantly dropped to his knees...the hare had been shot several times about his chest and stomach, Peppy managed to grab Fox's wrist and set something in his hand...

"I-I'm s-s-sorry F...Fox..."

Fox wiped the tears from his eyes, "Look just shut up okay...you're gonna be fine. I just...I just need to get you to the ship."

Peppy shook his head weakly coughing up a large clot of blood, "Le-let it...it go Fox..."

"Damn it! I never should have left."

Peppy's hand shook Fox's shoulder, "Not...your fault...after the...staff." He said pointing to the staff Amila had left behind which was laying on the ground...Krystal quickly picked it up.

"Peppy you can't go..."

Peppy pulled off his General's badge and set it in Fox's hand, "Get...get the...the cadets to...safety...Lucy..."

"Don't worry Peppy..." Fox said wiping away the tears again, "...I'll get Lucy out of here I swear..."

"G-good boy...Fox...thank...you..."

Fox held the old hare in his arms and watched the once vibrant light leave his eyes, he felt his heart and breathing stop. Though he couldn't fight back the tears anymore, he didn't cry, he had made Peppy a promise and much the less on the old man's deathbed. He pinned the badge Peppy had given him to his vest next to his Star Fox pinion, and the team followed him to the ground level where there had been another gunfight...Larson and Torres were both dead, but Fox's small group still needed the extra men...and with Maree's extra men they rushed out toward the Flight Academy to save whatever cadets they still could...

**(AN: Sorry for the delay and all people...I've been working on a few things...but this fic keeps picking at the back of my skull every time I leave it alone too long so...I'm gonna try to finish it off so I can start on Part 2...Thx for all the support...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(I am so sorry for the long update...but things have happened. I planned to update sooner but was called away for business then, when I get home, I find my files have been deleted so I have to go to my friend's place just to get my back ups...Well I'm rambling so...here's ch 16 enjoy...)**

Fox and the group of now six animals made their way carefully down the streets taking cover where they could...the flight academy was pretty far away yet. The streets were filled with the Cerinian soldiers, Krystal kept trying to contact them with her telepathy but, all she received in reply was mindless droning on and on about obeying...The Master. At one point she simply gave up as they hid behind an overturned truck and broke down into tears, she couldn't handle what was happening, not only was her new home being attacked...but nonetheless by her own people who didn't even seem to have control of themselves. Fox could only try to console her as best he could. He managed to calm her down after a moment or so but even that wasn't to last as Kaplain pointed onto the horizon...

"Sniper!"

Fox took Krystal by the shoulders as he caught the sight of the flash of light from the far off weapon's scope, and threw her to one side back to the cover of the truck. His motion to protect her however placed himself in that path of the high powered round that slammed into his right shoulder, which threw him to the ground making him slide several feet across the pavement. His impact with the heavy asphalt had laid him unconscious. The sniper didn't even see the round fired from the rifle Krystal had stripped from Emmerson's hands...apparently she'd finally snapped. She reloaded the weapon firing at another of the animals, she took down as many as possible before the weapon ran out of ammo. Finally she threw down the weapon and pulled out her own Gattling gun. There was no hope for the small group of soldiers that rushed toward them...the armor piercing rounds from the lightweight machine gun tore through the entire platoon. Finally someone pulled her back behind their cover and ripped the gun from her paws, as she wiped the tears from her eyes her sight returned to normal, instead of an empty blur, she now saw that Fox was holding her down, there was a large bullet wound in his shoulder but it didn't stop him from holding her as tightly as he could...

"Krys...calm down...please..."

Krystal wiped a new batch of tears from her eyes only to realize that her hands were covered in blood, "Fox...you're hit, and bleeding badly."

Maree called to his medic, "Floyd go check him out..."

The dark furred echidna rushed over to Fox and quickly started inspecting the wound. After a few moment he motioned for Fox to lay down, from his pack he produced a small green capsule and held it between his thumb and forefinger at Fox's eye level, Krystal seemed a bit curious even though Fox had no idea what he was looking at...

"Okay Fox...this is called a Fusion Pack...They just got released for military use." Floyd said, "Now brace yourself...these things hurt like a bitch."

"Can't be any worse that the bullet was..." Fox said, he was feeling a bit dizzy from his blood loss.

Floyd produced a small metal disc which was topped by a small dial, he set the disc over the wound and sharply turned the dial. The device made a buzzing sound and Fox let out a scream, he tried to pull the device off of his chest but Floyd simply knocked his hand away every time he tried. After a few seconds Fox's body went limp as he passed out and the disc made a slight metal on metal chime. As Floyd pulled the disc away Krystal noticed it's purpose, a bloody bullet was stuck to the bottom of the device. After this had happened, Fox managed to wake up just in time for Floyd to jam the small green capsule into the open wound ushering another scream from the vulpine as a strange liquid began to seep out of the wound almost instantly hardening...

"Thanks Floyd..." Fox managed to say as Krystal hugged the heavily breathing fox, who felt a bit nauseous from the pain.

As the two joined the group again Floyd reached over and stuck a small gun-like device to Fox's injured arm. Fox felt a stinging prick as the device released an airy hiss. His arm almost instantly went numb...

"You know...you could have done that before you tore a bullet out of my arm."

Floyd laughed a bit, "My bad..."

"How much further?" Fox asked somehow managing to get to his feet with Krystal's help.

"The flight academy is about two miles, north by northeast." Kaplain replied.

Maree looked around, "Emmerson see what you can do about getting us some transport..."

"On it sir." Emmerson replied rushing off into the bloody mess Krystal had left in her wake.

Krystal took her time examining the wound in Fox's shoulder, Wolf went over some things with Maree, and Kaplain and Floyd were keeping a clear eye on their teammate that was not far down the road with his head under the hood of a hover car. There was hardly a wait at all before Emmerson pulled up to the team's cover behind the half destroyed delivery truck...

"I hope someone here knows how to drive..." He said leaping out of the car, "...I'm not exactly trained for mobile artillery..." He said looking to their faces, "..Okay! I dive like shit, happy?"

"I'll drive..." Wolf said climbing into the driver's seat.

The vehicle was only meant to hand five but they managed with the seven of them, the soldiers on the street no longer mattered, any that were stupid enough to get in the way of the speeding vehicle were hit. The once long trip had now only taken them minutes, they found that the large training facility had been locked down. Maree's group covered the team as Wolf pounded on the door...

"This is Lieutenant Wolf O'donnel...unlock the doors!!"

There was a shuffling sound behind the blast proof doors and in a few moments, the doors slowly slid open allowing the animals to retreat inside one by one. The insides of the place were nothing like Fox remembered, there were dead and wounded everywhere; crying, screaming, whispering. Krystal grasped the side of her head and nearly collapsed only to have Fox catch her by the arm...

"Hey are you okay?"

"There's...so much...pain in here. I have...to get out."

Fox looked around for a moment then took her by the wrist, "Come on follow me."

Fox had spent enough time around her to know about how far from the people she needed to be until the feeling became somewhat sufferable. The relatively empty hanger seemed to be good enough as Krystal knelt over, the pressure from several things at once forcing her to throw up. Fox had always known how much this part of her telepathy hurt her, it wasn't the first time he'd seen it make her physically ill...

Fox rubbed her back hoping it would help, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes...I should be fine Fox, thank you." She replied hugging him, "How do you go through this all the time?"

"Well this is your first real ground mission..." Fox said pulling her closer, "...unfortunately killing is one of those things that gets easier the more you do it. Give it time and it won't effect you so much, I just hope our kit doesn't have to go through all of this. I'd like at least one McCloud to grow up and never see this side of war."

"You and me both..." Krystal said releasing their embrace, "Fox...could the Great Fox land in here?"

Fox looked to the roof...the hanger to the Flight Academy had not changed, they used to bring in a Dreadnought class ship to demonstrate proper take off procedures and crew maintenance on a live ship. It was possible in fact they could get all of the survivors her out of the city and off the planet. Fox studied the place for a few minutes before he grabbed Krystal kissing her very deeply...

"You're beautiful and you're a genius." He said as he broke away from her turning to his communicator, "Yo...Sarah...can you get a read on Me and Krystal's location?"

It took a few seconds for a reply, "Yeah but, why?"

"Emergency evac...we need you to bring that thing right through the hanger roof of the Flight Academy you got that? Do NOT wait for the hanger door to open, smash through it."

"Rodger that Fox...give me ten and I'll be there. Sarah out."

Fox and Krystal rushed back into the main room where Fox tried to get everyone's attention but the talking was just too much.. "God damn it to..." He lifted his rifle and let off a stream of rounds evoking several shrieks of terror from those in the huddled masses. Their eyes all fell on the vulpine weilding the smoking rifle, "NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!! THE GREAT FOX IS ON IT'S WAY THROUGH THE HANGER DOORS JUST DOWN THIS HALLWAY!! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!! NO PUSHING JUST FILE THROUGH THE HALL SO EVERYONE CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IN ONE PIECE!! GOT IT?!...GOOD THEN LETS MOVE!! KEPLAIN, MAREE HELP THE OLDER SURVIVORS UP FRONT, WOLF SEE TO THE KIDS!!"

Krystal wasn't surprised at how fast Fox snapped into his role as a natural leader but, she was impressed at how quickly he get everything in order and all the animals lined up in the hall waiting for the Great Fox. Fox, Krystal, Wolf, and Maree's remaining group stood up front...

"Alright everyone..." Fox said as he could see the Great Fox still quite a ways up, "When the Great Fox comes through the roof get on as quickly and as calmly as possible. Don't worry if you hear gunfire just keep moving and everyone'll be fine."

A few more seconds passed and the roof sank inward shattering into thousands of massive pieces of stone and twisted metal. A few seconds after the ship touched down several of the dark armored Cerinians fell through the hole in the ceiling but were mowed down by Maree's men. Every second more and more of the attackers flooded in through the hole in the ceiling but regardless of how many came they were taken out by a steady hail of gunfire. Soon all of the survivors were on board the Great Fox and Fox's small group began to blaze a way toward the ship. That was when Fox heard a scream, he looked back to see Floyd as his body was riddled with bullets. Keplain who'd always been close to Floyd rushed the group that had killed his friend a disturbingly loud battle cry rushed from his lungs as his weapon tore through his friend's killers, a wound exploded from his head and his body fell on top of Floyd's his weapon still firing off several rounds as he went down. As Fox and Krystal made it to the ship something struck the back of Fox's thigh forcing him to the ground. Wolf moved to his side taking him by the arm while firing his weapon with his free arm, when he finally reached the opening to the Great Fox he turned and tossed Fox inside...

He lifted his communicator to his face, "SARAH!! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!!"

"But you..." Her voice came back.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER DAMN IT!!" Wolf screamed as he kept firing his weapon.

Maree and Emmerson pulled up beside the gray lupine helping protect the ship, "If you're going down we're coming with you sir."

Fox had already lost consciousness from the blood loss in his leg, but as the Great Fox pulled out Krystal saw Wolf turn to the ship and smile just before, him, Maree, and Emmerson were overpowered disappearing in a sea of black armor, she could do nothing but hold Fox and cry for the life Wolf had given to protect them all...


End file.
